Looking into the Future
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: A fanfiction that takes place seven years in the future from the ending of the game. Pairings contained inside are JadexOlder!Anise, LukexTear, GuyxNatalia. Contains wedding of Luke and Tear also. The adventure genre is for later on. Rated M for reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Greetings readers! Sorry I've taken so long on updating stuff. However, for a change of pace, I am putting up this Tales of the Abyss fan fiction. It is set about 7 years from the end of the game, so that Anise can be of age if for no other reason, lol. Anyway, I'll list the pairings featured now so that if you don't like them, you can just use your browser's back button to return to the previous page. The pairings are LukexTear, JadexAnise (major age difference, but true love doesn't know numbers. Lol) anyway, moving on...we also have GuyxNatalia, since Asch is already dead and Luke is with Tear. Oh, and story is rated M for sexual content and references. With no further ado, let us begin!

Tales of the Abyss

Burning Passions and Dangerous Ties

Chapter 1: Arrangement of the Heart

Luke gave a satisfied sigh as he sat down to dinner with Tear and his father and mother at the Fabre mansion. It had been seven long years since his return in Tataroo Valley, but only four since he had started openly courting Tear. Guy was now settled comfortably into a life in the castle with Natalia. She had called off her engagement with the replica of her childhood friend as soon as she realized that Luke's feelings for Tear were mutual, and she wouldn't want her friends to live with broken hearts. She figured it would only be a half-life, and didn't want that for anyone. Anise was now of age, and had grown up quite beautiful. Her hair was to her knees when she had it down, but usually put it in a high braid down her back. She was only a little shorter than Luke now also. Jade and she had started to get really friendly with each other as soon as she had. Although the man was many years her senior, anyone could see that they were in love, and neither one of them would have anyone else.

As the dinner progressed, Luke's father asked him, "So Luke, how are things between you two? I hope you're both happy. I'm having to pull a lot of favors to keep the nobles from saying negative things about Tear because of her status as a soldier of the Order of Lorelei."

Luke blushed, "Geez, do you have to grill me like that?" He then sighed and said, "Yeah, Dad. I'm really happy that Tear and I are dating. Thank you...for doing that for us. You didn't have to."

The duke sighed and answered, "At first I was going to object, but your mother talked me into leaving it alone because it was what made you happy. And the fact that...we almost lost you again kind of helped me realize that I never took your feelings into full consideration. You're also a grown man now, so I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to."

Susanne added, "So...are the two of you getting married?"

Tear blushed and replied, "Well, at some point yes, but we haven't yet set a date."

The duke nudged his son under the table, then looked to his wife and said, "Well, Luke, your mother and I need to go talk to your uncle. There are a few matters we have to discuss." In reality, he and his wife were making themselves scarce so Luke could propose to Tear in total privacy. However, if they said that out loud, it would spoil the surprise to Tear. Luke had never made it clear to her when he would propose if he did, just that he would some day.

Tear told them, "Oh, all right then, Your Graces. I will talk to you later." She turned to Luke, who was now standing. "Hmm? Something wrong, Luke?" He seemed kind of nervous about something.

Luke answered, "Nope, everything's fine. I just...don't know how to go about this." He thought for a moment, then made his way over towards her. As soon as he was next to her, he knelt on the floor and took her hand. He placed a ring on her finger with the same gem as the precious necklace she had given up during their journey for the carriage ride to Baticul. He then asked seriously, "Mystearica Grants...will you do me the honor and privilege of being my wife?"

Tear gasped at the sight of the ring, "That stone...it was the one my mother gave to me, and...it was exceptionally rare. How did you get it back and made into a ring?" She was tearing up, although inside, she was jumping for joy at the prospect of being married to Luke. She hugged him tightly.

Luke sighed and put his arms around her, returning the embrace, "I tracked it down to a jewelery store here in Baticul, then had them craft it into a ring. Not that difficult. Now, will you answer my question?" He asked, sounding a little irritated that she hadn't really answered yet.

Tear giggled and nodded, as tears of joy made their way down her face, "Of...of course I will, Luke. And if it's anyone's honor and privilege, it's mine. Thank you so much! It's beautiful." She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, then smiled at him.

Luke smiled back, "I'm glad you like it. So...when should we have the wedding?" He was leaving it up to her. All he wanted was for her to be happy at this point. Even if it meant waiting a year or two, he was willing.

Tear replied, "Let's get married in five days. That should give everyone enough time to get ready, right?"

Luke's eyes went wide, "Five days? Holy crap, that's soon!"

Tear giggled, then shrugged, "What can I say? I never really pictured myself as being in a terribly long engagement. You...are okay with that, aren't you?"

Luke calmed down and answered, "Oh, yeah, it's fine. But even five days might not be enough time to get everything in order. We have to order your dress, we have to get the caterers, we need to get someone from the Order of Lorelei to officiate, we need to get someone to make our cake...that's a lot to do in just five days. Are you up for all of that now?"

Tear smirked, "Just watch me. I'll have everything ready to go before the five days are up."

Luke replied, "You might want to let me handle some of it at least. It would be less pressure on you if I did at least some of the planning. How about I get the caterers and the priest or whatever from the Order and the guys in my side of the wedding and you worry about your dress, the colors, the flowers, the cake, the music and the girls involved in yours? Would that be okay? It's still a lot for one person, but...I think if anyone could handle that, it'd be you."

Tear nodded, "Yeah, it would be less pressure if I let you take on what you asked for. Okay, but don't let me down." She smiled and kissed Luke right on the lips passionately, getting lost in the moment. Her hands automatically went to around his neck and she pulled him closer.

Luke smiled and kissed back, enjoying his alone time with Tear. His arms went around her waist and they embraced and made out for a little while before there was a knock on the door, followed by the voice of one of the maids saying, in a scared tone, "M-Master? Mistress? I hate to be a pain, but there's someone here to see you. It's urgent!"

Sighing, Luke and Tear broke up their love session as the redhead went to the door to answer it. Upon opening the door, he asked, "What's happened?"  
The maid replied, "Apparently, Colonel Jade Curtiss was injured on his way over here to visit. I don't know who attacked him, but he's asking for the two of you."

Luke responded, after getting over his initial shock at the news, "All right, thank you. You're dismissed."

The maid bowed respectfully and left the room.

Luke turned to Tear, "What do you think happened?"

Tear shrugged, "I'm not sure, but Jade's no pushover. Whoever did this must have been really strong. Anyway, let's get moving. He'll probably need to rest."

Luke nodded in agreement and the two walked hand-in-hand to the room where Jade was. What had happened? Who had attacked him and why?

On their way in to see Jade, they bumped into the doctor, who said, "Please be careful when speaking to him. He's still a bit on edge from what happened."

Tear replied, "...Okay, that's not like him either. Now I'm _really _worried."

Luke pushed past the doctor and went into the room.

Jade was sitting up in the bed, shaking like a leaf and bandaged up pretty heavily. It seemed like even the slightest thing would set him off.

Luke said, "...Hey, Jade. I heard you were attacked...can you tell us who-?" He was cut off when Jade was suddenly off the bed and tackling him to the floor. Whoa! What had caused _that _reaction, and how was the older man able to move so easily with his injuries?

Tear called out, "Jade, stop! Calm down! It's _us_, your friends! Luke and Tear!"

Jade got off of Luke and got back in the bed, clutching his head. After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only 5 minutes, the older man groaned and was himself again, "What...? Ow! Luke...Tear, I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head, "No, it's all right. The guys that attacked you must have hit you with some kind of arte that made you forget your surroundings. Anyway, who was it that did?"  
Jade looked at the floor, "That's the strange part. It wasn't anyone from Kimlasca or Malkuth...an outside force. They wore some strange symbols on their armor...that's all I remember before I blacked out." He winced as his injuries hurt, and clutched his injured left side, which was starting to bleed through the bandaging.

Tear gasped, "Jade...you're bleeding!" She called for the doctor while Luke kept Jade talking.

The doctor put fresh bandaging on Jade's side and said, "No more strenuous activity today, Colonel Curtiss. You're lucky you didn't pass out from losing as much blood as you did. Anyway, you two should go. I don't think he'll be up to telling you much of anything else."

Jade replied, "He's right. I've told you everything I know, and I'd like to rest if you don't mind. Us old people do like to get our sleep after all." He said, giving a small smile at the joke.

Luke laughed, "If you can joke like that, Colonel, I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway, Tear and I have some good news to share."

Tear added, "Oh yeah...but should we tell him now, Luke? I would like him to be at his best and with everyone else when we tell him that."

Luke shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It's probably better that we tell him now."

Jade cleared his throat, "Not to be rude, but you don't have to treat me like I'm not here. What do you want to tell me?"

Luke and Tear looked at each other and nodded.

Tear walked over to Jade and showed him the ring on her finger, "...Luke and I are engaged. Well, for five days..."

Jade smiled, "I'm happy for you two. Wait, five days...? That's not really that long of an engagement, Luke. Could you just not wait to get her in bed?"

Luke blushed, "Shut up! It wasn't even my idea!"

Tear giggled and told him, "He's right. I wanted a short engagement. I hope it's not too disappointing to you, Colonel."

Jade shook his head, "Quite the contrary. I'm happy for you two. It just came as a bit of a surprise."

Luke replied, "While we're talking about this...Jade, would you mind being a groomsman for the wedding?"

Jade told the younger man, "Not at all. It would be my pleasure. But tell me, who's your best man?"

Luke sighed and answered, "Guy will. If...Asch were alive...he probably would be." He looked at the floor as he thought of his original, painful memories brought to the surface by Jade's question.

Jade responded, "That sounds agreeable. I'm sorry, Luke, my purpose in asking wasn't to make you miss Asch. I just wanted to know." He rarely ever apologized, so maybe the attack on him had rattled him more than even he realized.

Luke shook his head, "You don't have to apologize, Jade. I've come to terms with it already. To say that I don't miss him would be a lie, but...I think if he were still alive, he'd want me to live the rest of my life in earnest, to make up for the life he lost...or rather, never really got to have." Sighing, he then added, "Anyway, what do you think?"

Jade nodded, "I think hearing about the wedding has indeed made my day better. Thank you for telling me."

Tear nodded her head, "You're welcome, Jade. You'll be okay in time for it, right?"

Jade replied, "You bet."

Luke said, "All right. We'll see you later, Jade. We have a wedding to get ready for."

Jade nodded, "Goodbye then."

Luke and Tear walked out of the room and went to start the planning. As they did, Tear noticed that Luke seemed a little distant now. What was bothering him? Had the attack on Jade really shaken him, or was he just nervous about the upcoming wedding? Standing and stretching, she walked up behind her fiance and put her arms around his middle, embracing him lightly and asking, "Is something wrong, love?"

Luke replied, "I'm...a little hesitant to go forward with this now, what with Jade having been attacked and all. Who says that the person that attacked him won't go after any of us others?"

Tear sighed, "Luke, if you're that worried about it, I can ask for some of the Oracle Knights to come stand guard. And if it comes down to it, we can take care of ourselves, right?"

Luke glanced back at her, inclining his head slightly and saying, "That's true. All right, thanks, Tear. Maybe I'll have some of the White Knights standing by too."

Tear nodded, "That's fine. Oh, I've decided who I want in my party and about the colors."

Luke replied, "What have you decided?"

Tear answered, "If it's okay with Natalia, she'll be my maid of honor. Anise, Noelle, and Nephry are all going to be my bridesmaids. My color will be emerald green. Is that okay?"

Luke smiled and nodded, "Sounds good. Green will suit Nephry too, I would hope. I'm sure Jade wouldn't mind involving his sister in this either. So...I know my guys."

Tear asked, "Who then?"

Luke told her, "Well, Guy will be my best man. Jade, Florian, and Ginji will be my groomsmen. Is that all right?"

Tear replied, releasing him with a smile on her face that just wouldn't seem to fade because of the fact that she and Luke were going to be together forever, "That's perfect. We should hurry and finish planning. After all, it's only five days until then." She sighed and sat back down at the desk, thinking of what flowers she wanted. She finally decided on white and blue hyacinth with some boronias mixed in. She turned to Luke and said, "I've decided what flowers I want too, Luke. Boronias and hyacinths. Do those sound nice?"  
Luke answered, "Yeah, sounds great. I know of some good caterers. When I had my eleventh birthday, my parents went all out and called some really good ones. It was the first time I tried calimari. I didn't particularly like that dish, but the rest of the food they made was okay. I believe the names of the caterers were Brionson and Talarnes. So, how about I get in touch with Natalia and the two of you go choose a wedding dress? I'll stay here and see if I can get in touch with the caterers while you're doing that."

Tear replied, "Okay. See you later, dear." She stood up out of the chair, turned around and kissed him on the lips. She then left the manor and met up with Natalia outside of it.

After Luke was done with talking to the caterers, and Tear had finished shopping for a dress, the couple met back up in the courtyard at the Fabre manor. He asked, "So, how was your day?"  
Tear answered, grinning from ear to ear, "It was great. How was yours?"

Luke responded, "It was okay...I missed you while you were gone, though." He walked over and took her into his arms, embracing her tightly.

Tear smiled and settled into his embrace, laying her head on his chest, "Yeah, me too. I got the perfect dress though, so I just have to worry about the cake and the music now. I'll deal with that tomorrow though." She yawned, "It's been a hectic day and I'd like to get some sleep."

Luke answered, "Yeah, it has. Okay, I'll have a maid escort you to bed. Good night, Tear." He hugged her again and kissed her full on the lips.

Tear kissed back and muttered, after they came up to breathe, "Good night, Luke." A maid came in a short while later, and was instructed by Luke to show her to her room.

The maid nodded and complied, showing Tear to the room that Luke had set aside for her.

Luke went to his room also, intending on going to sleep as well.

Tear dismissed the maid and got into bed.

As Luke was about to get into bed, he heard footsteps outside his window and tensed, "...Who's there?" He asked, getting up and looking out the window.

The person who had gotten into the manor hid in the shadows of the window, bending low to hide from the redhead. She gave no answer.

Luke went and sat down on the bed, still quite tense as he sensed that someone was watching his every move. He turned around again, but the person who had been watching him bent down again to stay out of sight, "You can't hide from me. Stop playing with me, and show yourself!"

The young woman still didn't move or respond to Luke's rantings. The last thing she could afford to do was get caught by her target.

Luke, not getting an answer, lay down in bed and turned over on his side, feigning sleep. Perhaps if the woman thought he was asleep, she would come out of hiding.

The woman fell for it, hook, line and sinker. She leapt in the window and jumped on Luke's bed, landing on top of him. She straddled his stomach, "Die!" She made to stab the redhead in the chest, but he moved and she got him in the left shoulder instead.

Luke cried out in pain, then threw his attacker off of him, slamming her into the wall with his legs and arms. There was a loud thump as she hit her head on the portrait just above where she had slammed. She then blacked out.

Tear had heard the disturbance and shot up in her bed. She then rose to her feet and quickly ran across the hallway. When she got in Luke's room, she found him half-sitting on the bed, clutching a bloody left shoulder. She said, "Luke, are you okay? What happened?"

Luke answered her, pointing out the girl against the wall, "She tried to kill me. I don't know who she is, but I stopped her. I think she might have some connection to Jade's attackers." He was beginning to look a little pale as blood oozed from the cut on his shoulder, and was still slightly shaken.

Tear helped him apply pressure and told him soothingly, "Well, it's okay now. She seems to be out cold. Here, I've got you." She took off her glove, moved his hand, and began to heal the wound up using First Aid. After it was healed, she called a few White Knights in to take the girl into custody.

Luke sighed, "Well, I think I've had enough excitement to last me till the wedding."

Tear replied, "Well, that's good." She yawned slightly, then turned to the guards, "Question her about who she's been involved with. If she says anything about Colonel Curtiss, let us know. I think we're both ready to retire for the evening."

The Knight Tear was speaking to nodded respectfully and responded, "Very good, ma'am. Good night then." He went to go interrogate the girl.

Tear asked, "Are you okay now, Luke?"

Luke told her, "Yeah, I'm feeling better. Feeling really sleepy now...though." He yawned and stretched on the bed, wincing a bit as his injured shoulder hurt. Evidently, Tear hadn't quite fully healed the wound.

Tear responded, "That's not quite right. Your shoulder still hurts. I'll go get some bandages, just in case. Try not to fall asleep yet, okay?"

Luke nodded, "I'll do my best."

Tear told him, "All right. I'll see you in a few minutes." She left the room and went to get some bandages for Luke's shoulder.

Guy came into the room after Tear had left, having heard all the commotion. He was worried about his friend and was checking to see if he was okay, "Hey, Luke. I heard what happened...you okay?"

Luke responded, "I'll be okay, thanks to Tear. The girl that attacked me has some connection to the guys that attacked Jade. We don't know what it is, but we're hoping the White Knights will find something out."

Guy nodded, "I'm glad you're okay." He turned to the door at hearing the hesitant knock of Natalia and added, "Come on in, Natalia."

Natalia walked in and told them, "Hi, Luke. Are you okay? I heard that something happened over here, and about Jade."

Luke told her, "I'm gonna be fine, Natalia. Tear got here and healed me. Yeah, Jade was attacked too. The girl that hurt me has some connection to the guys that hurt him, but we don't know what it is yet. We're waiting for the interrogation results right now."

Tear soon walked back into the room with bandages and said, "Hey, Guy, Natalia...you two want to get out of my way so I can bandage up Luke?"

Guy blinked, "Oh, you're back, Tear. By the way, I've heard the servants talking, and they say that you're getting married. Is that true?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah, it is. The wedding's in five days."

Natalia smiled too, "That's great to hear. Are we invited?"  
Tear told them, "Better than that, Natalia, you're _in _it."

Natalia gasped, "Really?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, in fact, the whole gang is, assuming everyone's okay with it."

Guy responded, "I'm sure the others would be quite happy to help. Anyone else besides us though? That would kinda be a small wedding party..."

Tear answered, "Oh yes, there are quite a few others. Noelle and Nephry, assuming Jade's okay with her being there, and Ginji and Fon Master Florian."

Natalia smiled, "I'm glad you involved a lot of people, Luke, Tear. A wedding is just what everyone needs with recent events taken into consideration."

Luke and Tear looked at each other, then said at the same time, "That's why."

So, five days later, everything was in readiness for the union of Luke fon Fabre and Mystearica Grants. If you had told either of the two of them that they would be getting married with the promise of some ginger babies in the not too distant future, they would have not believed you. But now, the dream was within reach. Luke would get to spend the rest of his life in happiness with Tear, and Tear would get to spend it with Luke.

As Tear stood in the back of the large church in Baticul getting ready with the help of Anise and Natalia, she fidgeted, really nervous about the ceremony. Although they had done the rehearsal dinner and everything, she still had a bad case of butterflies in her stomach. She inclined her head slightly to look at Noelle, who was wearing a lovely emerald green pantsuit with pastel blue outlines on the cuffs and ankles, "Noelle, is this really the right thing to do?"

Noelle responded, "Do you love Luke?"

Tear answered honestly, blushing, "Yes...more than anything."

Noelle told her, "Then you are, trust me on this."

Tear smiled and nodded, remaining still so that Natalia could finish with what little make-up she was going to wear.

After they were done primping Tear, Anise, Noelle, and Nephry and finally Natalia, all lined up and got ready to go out into the sanctuary area of the large church. Once the bridal march started playing, Nephry's young daughter Leah lead the girls out, throwing small flower petals as she went. She had been born about three years ago and was the flower girl, as Nephry had insisted on involving her if she herself was going to be involved. Though she bore a strong resemblance to Jade's sister, she stood out from her mother when it came to eye color. She was quickly followed by Anise, who wore an emerald green short-sleeve blouse with pink flowers along the neckline and gray pants.

Nephry and Noelle followed the two youngest of the group, each of them also wearing Tear's color. Nephry had on an emerald green flowing dress with sequins under the bust and along the cuffs. After all the bridesmaids and the flower girl had taken their positions near the alter, Natalia came up. She was dressed the most boldly and extravagantly, out of all the bridesmaids anyway. She had on a green one-shoulder dress with silver hems and yellow flowers embroidered beneath the bust. She also had a green shawl around her shoulders and took her place near the top of the alter, seeming rather excited.

At the altar, the guys had already taken their places. Luke was fidgeting, but looked rather dashing in his fancy tux with green buttons and of course, a hyacinth flower attached his left breast, to show outwardly that he was happily joining with Tear and held her dear to his heart. His long red hair had been elegantly styled. Guy and the others couldn't help but smirk at Luke's nervousness.

Jade commented quietly, "Luke, if you do not get it together, you'll make Tear quite nervous as well. Relax, everything will be fine."

Luke muttered back, "I know that...but I have a bad feeling about this. ...This makes me and Tear perfect targets for that...oomph." He had been elbowed in the ribs by Guy.

Guy told him, "Don't worry about those people, Luke. We'll deal with them after this is over. Right now, just look down the aisle." Unnoticed by any of the guys, 'Here Comes the Bride' had begun to play and Tear was walking down the aisle. She had on a beautiful wedding gown. It was a silvery white in color, slightly off the shoulders, which was a rather daring look for Tear, but nevertheless beautiful.

Luke was so stunned by her appearance, he didn't even really notice when she got up to him. He told her quietly, "You look great, Tear."

Tear blushed a little and responded, "Th-thanks, Luke. You don't look so bad yourself. Let's get this done."

The priest of the order of Lorelei that Luke had gotten to officiate, a man by the name of Damien, spoke up and said, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Natalia, Nephry, Noelle, Anise, Guy and Jade all responded, "We do, your Grace."

Tear blushed, glad that their friends had spoken for her since Van couldn't be here because he had died so long ago.

Damien replied, "Very well, then. You may all be seated."  
The ceremony went as it would for any marrying couple on Auldrant and Damien finished it off, "Do you, Luke fon Fabre, take this woman, Mystearica Grants to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Luke smiled and responded, "I do."

Damien started, "And do you-?" He was cut off by Tear who said enthusiastically, "I do!"

Damien cleared his throat, "Ma'am, if you would let me finish."

Tear blushed, "Oh...I'm sorry, yes. Go ahead." She was rather embarrassed.

Guy, Natalia, and Jade all laughed silently.

Damien finished saying, "Do you, Mystearica Grants, take this man, Luke fon Fabre, to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" He then said, "You may now answer, child."

Tear answered emphatically, "I do!"

Damien replied, "Then by the power vested in me by the Order of Lorelei, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Luke released Tear's hands, as he had been holding both of them, then pushed her veil out of the way. He kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips.

Cheers and applause rang out from all corners of the room, drowning out the sound of running footsteps outside.  
Damien said, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Luke fon Fabre!"

Luke and Tear broke up their kiss and turned to wave to the gathered audience.

As Luke was waving to the gathered audience, he heard the sound of multiple bows being drawn outside over the raucous noise somehow. He couldn't be certain, but after the archers fired, he could hear the arrows going in the direction of Tear. Not wanting his new bride hurt, the redhead tackled Tear to the floor, getting hit in his back by at least three arrows, if not more. He fell to the ground after letting out a cry of agony. He added softly, "Tear, get out of here...now!"

His fall triggered panicked screams from the audience and Tear gasped, "Luke!" She crawled out from under the sprawled out Luke and turned to the others, "See where those came from! And help me get Luke somewhere more secure! I can't help him with all these people around!"

Jade nodded, "Guy, Anise and I will do crowd control. Nephry, can you and Noelle help her get Luke out?"

Nephry answered, "Yes, big brother. Please be careful." She went back to Luke and Tear, "Well...at least you got to say 'I do' before anything happened." She sat down by Luke's feet, getting ready to help Tear move him.

Luke muttered, only half-conscious by this point, "I can...I can walk."

Tear replied, "Don't be ridiculous, Luke. We're carrying you out. You're not walking with arrows in your back. That would only make things worse." She turned to Nephry and Noelle, "Ready?"

After Noelle got into position, the two girls nodded and helped Tear lift Luke up.

After Luke was into something of a standing position between Tear and Nephry, Jade shouted to the crowd, "Get out of our way! We can't do anything for the Duke's son if you continue to block the exit! I know you're worried about him, but we'll take good care of him. Stand aside!" He was starting to sound quite annoyed, if not downright angry.

Noelle sighed, "Well, since you ladies seem to have Luke up right on your own, I'll go clear a path." She shoved some people aside. Never mind the pleasantries, Luke needed help.

Once Luke was safely out of the church, Tear and Nephry took him to an inn where he could be healed.

Taking off his ruined tux, Tear hovered her staff over his back and began to remove the arrows one by one, using a healing spell as each arrow was taken out. Nephry was also nearby with bandages, quickly applying pressure to the areas where the arrows had gone in to keep blood from gushing out.

Guy, Jade, and Anise also went to the inn, to wait on word for their friend. Waiting always seemed to be the hardest part.

After what seemed like an eternity, a tired Nephry emerged from the room. Jade asked her, "How is he?"

Nephry answered, "He'll be fine. Fortunately, we got to him as quickly as we did. Tear said if we had waited any longer for healing him, he might've been paralyzed."

Guy gave a relieved sigh, "I'm glad he's okay. Where's Tear though?"

Nephry told Guy, "She's sleeping. She fell asleep once she finished healing Luke."

Jade said, "Yes, I can imagine that healing multiple wounds caused by arrows would be rather tiresome. Let's leave them then. After what almost happened, I think if anyone deserves a night of peace, it's those two."

Anise replied, "Yeah, I agree with that. But how peaceful can it be with /those/ two in the same bedroom?"

Annoyed by her implication, Guy said, "I don't think Luke would be up for that sort of thing right now, Anise, especially considering that he's injured. Tear wouldn't try to force it from him either because she knows better than anyone that overdoing things when you're injured is not a good idea. Besides, even if they _were_ doing that, it's not like they would've done it with Nephry in the room."

Jade nodded in agreement with Guy, "I know you've grown up Anise, but that's no excuse to be saying sexual things about Luke and Tear. Besides, their sex lives are their own business. We have no right to pry."

Anise told him, "Yeah, I know you're right, but...still, it's cute to think of all the ginger babies those two will have some day."

Guy laughed, "Yeah...I'm sure Luke will be a good father, but I don't think he'll try to do anything like that until he's better."

The rest of the night passed without incident, and Luke and Tear both slept soundly, exhausted from the wedding and assault on them by the unknown archers.

The next day, they both went to the manor and prepared things to go to Choral Castle for their honeymoon. Although the place held a lot of unpleasant memories, Luke had the place redone and now it was a great vacation spot for anyone in the Fabre household. After that, they would move back into the manor and Luke would assume his father's position.

After everything was ready, Luke and Tear loaded their things into a carriage.

Tear said, "Luke, are you sure we should go through with this after what just happened? I mean, you could have been killed and your back..."

Luke replied, "That's the very reason why we have to go. If we put a halt on our honeymoon because we're scared, whoever is behind all these attacks will have won. We can't let that happen. And my back isn't hurting that badly anymore thanks to you and Nephry."

Tear sighed, "Okay, just promise me you'll tell me if you notice anything out of the ordinary while we're at the Castle. Sorry, but that place has always given me the creeps."

Luke told her, "I'll say something _if _I do. With the renovations, though, all the monsters are gone so there shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. Are you ready?"

Tear answered him, "Yes, dear." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Luke caught her lips with his and the two shared a moment.

The carriage driver cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt you newlyweds, but we need to get going if we want to reach Choral Castle before sunset."

Luke sighed and reluctantly broke up his make-out session with Tear, "All right, old man, we're coming. Just hold your horses."

The carriage driver rolled his eyes at Luke's attempt at humor, "Yeah, that's really funny, sir."

Luke opened the carriage door for Tear and let her in. He then got in behind her and shut the door, "Well, what do you think?"

Tear told him, laying her head in his lap, "I think it was ridiculous of you to spend so much money for one night...but, I won't complain too much. I do get you _all to myself, _and that rarely happens anymore."

Luke smiled down at her, "As you know, money's never been an issue for me, so don't worry about it. Yeah, I'll enjoy our time alone too." He leaned down and kissed his bride some more, really happy that he could spend more one on one time with her than they had in the past. She was his for the taking.

As they reached Choral Castle, the sun was just beginning to set beneath the horizon, providing a somewhat picturesque view of the upgraded structure. It gave the place a yellowish orange hew that added to the existing elegance of the former vacation home of Duke fon Fabre. Once they had reached the entrance, the carriage stopped and the driver said, "All right, we're here. You two can stop the love fest now."

Luke and Tear both pulled out of the long, luxurious kiss they had shared, and Luke moved his hand from where it rested on the area of Tear's stomach just beneath her ample bosom. He blushed and shouted back to the driver, "Okay, thank you!" He sighed, "Guess we'll have to wait until we get inside for any more fun, Tear. Hope that's all right with you."

Tear giggled, "It's fine, silly. Besides, I have you to myself tonight." She sat up a little too fast and she and Luke banged foreheads.

Luke rubbed his head, "Ow...dammit, Tear! You could've warned me you were gonna sit up so fast." He mumbled.

Tear rubbed her forehead too, "Yeah...sorry about that. I'm just anxious." Once her temples stopped throbbing, she sat on her knees beside Luke and kissed his forehead, "You'll be fine. You can be pretty hard-headed, you know."

Luke laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, let's go inside."

The couple thanked the driver, got their stuff from the carriage and went into Choral Castle.

After they got settled into the place, Luke said, "Tear, let's go check out the renovations. I'm sure you'd love them."

Tear smiled, "We'll see." She allowed Luke to lead her there by the hand.

After getting the run of the castle and figuring out where things were, the couple began to get anxious for..._other_ things to happen. Luke told his young wife, "So, uh...Tear, you want to go check out the master bedroom again?"

Tear giggled, "Of course, love." She kissed him full on the lips.

Luke kissed back and the couple began to make their way towards the bedroom.

After the door was kicked shut behind them by Luke, the couple climbed into the large bed in the master bedroom, pulling at each other's clothes. They were both very aroused by this point.

Luke hungrily explored Tear's mouth with his tongue, his hands rubbing her breasts. His pulse quickened and he made to remove her clothing, but not before making sure it was okay with a questioning look.

Tear told him, panting and her pulse racing just as fast as his. She was really wet as well, wanting to feel the young Scion of Lorelei inside her, "Go ahead, Luke. I want it too." After her clothing was off, she moaned as he kissed each of her nipples, getting even more aroused.

The sounds Tear was making were having a wonderful effect on Luke...or rather, he was more aroused than he had been previously. Removing his own garments, he licked her maidenhead gently, as he was a little scared that he might hurt Tear if he went too fast.

Tear moaned, "Luke...take me, dammit! Stop teasing me!" She blushed at her own words, surprised they had come from her mouth.

Luke laughed, "All right, Tear, I won't keep you waiting too much longer." He then said, "It might hurt a bit though, just so you know."

Tear nodded, "I'm ready for this, trust me." She moaned as Luke sucked on her neck, feeling like she was going crazy with need.

Luke told her, "All right then, here I come." He positioned his member at her entrance and thrusted hard into her, breaking her maidenhead. Blood flowed from Tear and she suppressed a scream by biting down on the junction between Luke's neck and shoulder.

The bite elicited a moan from Luke and he shivered, more aroused from her action. He asked huskily, "Are you okay, Tear? That didn't hurt too much, did it?" He paused a moment, then pulled out of Tear slowly and pushed back in, trying to get her used to the feeling of his member inside her.

Tear responded softly after a minute, "I'm fine now. Let's continue, shall we?" She positioned herself a little better, wrapping her legs around Luke's waist.

Luke moaned, "Of course, my lady." He sucked on Tear's mouth as he thrusted into her, loving the feeling of her womanhood around his throbbing member.

As the hot and heavy sex continued, Luke and Tear moaned and the old bed underneath them creaking lightly. As Luke neared climax, he shouted, "Tear!"

Tear moaned and screamed her husband's name, "Luke!"

After Luke came inside Tear, he groaned and rolled over next to her, on his stomach and his back feeling like it was on fire. Well, maybe it hadn't been the best idea to have sex right after being injured...but he couldn't help himself.

Tear seemed to notice his pain and gasped, "Oh Luke...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you to..."

Luke replied, "It's all right, Tear. It wasn't your fault. It takes two to tango, so they say. Besides...I rather enjoyed it myself." He smiled.

Tear sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Just...let me heal you some. The least I could do is help you."

Luke told her, "Fine." He lay still and let Tear heal his back. After she was done, he yawned and rolled over again, so that he was facing her.

Tear said, "There, that should take care of the last bit of that." She yawned and lay her head on his chest, "Can we stay here forever?"

Luke laughed and told her, "No, I wish we could though. You're fantastic, Tear."

Tear replied, "You weren't so bad yourself."

Luke shrugged, "True, but I'm not a biter."

Tear blushed, "...Well, it hurt. I hadn't had sex before I did it with you and I didn't want to scream, so...there you go." She yawned again, exhausted from the long day of traveling and the hot sex she had with the lovely nobleman.

Luke told her, "Get some sleep, Tear. I hired some guards on here, so we should be safe to sleep here for quite a while." He yawned too, and placed his arm around Tear, helping her snuggle in to get comfortable.

Tear responded, "Yes, sir." She nestled until she was comfortable and fell asleep on top of Luke.

Luke soon fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter. I know that it seems like I forgot about the girl's interrogation, but I didn't. I was just gonna wait for the results until after Tear and Luke had done it so that they wouldn't have any...interruptions. Lol, anyway, continuing now. Hope you like this!

Tales of the Abyss

Looking to the Future

Chapter 2: Information and Complications

In Baticul, at the castle, Guy and Natalia were spending some time alone together, talking about the wedding between Luke and Tear, as well as the most recent goings-on at the Fabre Manor.

Natalia asked, "So, have the White Knights found out whether that girl has a connection to the guys that attacked Jade yet?"

Guy replied, "No, she's keeping her mouth shut for the time being. I'm beginning to think we should get Jade on the case just to get her to talk...although, maybe that would be a little harsh too." He recalled the screams that Dist had let out when Jade had dragged him into the alleyway in Keterburg. Although none of them really knew what Jade had done to cause the Reaper to scream like a twelve-year-old schoolgirl, they were probably better off not knowing.

Natalia grimaced as she recalled it too, "Yeah, that would be a little harsh." She sighed and stood up, "So, how do you think Luke and Tear are faring?"

Guy said, "I'm sure they're fine. Probably having a lot more fun than we are." He said honestly, walking closer to the strawberry blonde-haired woman and voluntarily taking her into a loose embrace. As Jade and Ion had both guessed, the journey had helped him overcome his fear of women, and he was now able to get as close as he liked without feeling like he was going to lose it.

Natalia smiled, "Oh, I don't know about _that_, Guy." She put her arms loosely around the blonde-haired heir to House Gardios's neck and sighed as she settled into his embrace, loving this moment even if it wouldn't last very long.

Guy replied, "Well, it's true though. ...I'm a little worried about leaving them alone for _too _long though. What if some more men from whatever faction those girls and guys that attacked Luke and Jade came from, show up at Choral Castle and attack them there?"

Trying to distract him from his concern for his friends, although she was admittedly a little worried herself, Natalia got on her tiptoes and kissed the man on the lips, "Let's not worry about it right now, okay?"

Guy kissed back, then once they came up to breathe, he said, "I'm sorry I'm distracted, Natalia...but I have a really bad feeling about leaving those two all cooped up in Choral Castle alone for forever. Could we go by there later and check on them?"

Natalia sighed and told him, annoyance plainly obvious in her tone,"If you're that worried, you and Jade can go and check on them. I have responsibilities here."

Guy responded, "All right, Natalia. I'll go see what Jade is up to. See you later." He smiled at her and leaned down, giving her a departing kiss on the lips.

When he got to the room where Jade was, he noticed that Anise was there, sitting on the bed and leaning over him. The two appeared to be having a _private_ moment. Not wanting to interrupt, but still curious about the two of them, Guy sighed and waited patiently outside the door for Anise to leave.

Anise, seemingly in a better mood now that she had actually talked to Jade, told him, "You need to keep your guard up, Colonel. Those guys could've killed you...and where would that leave me?"

Jade told her, "I'm sorry to have caused you worry, Anise. I can assure you that it wasn't my intention." He sat up slowly in the bed, leaning his back against the pillows.

Anise asked, "How are you feeling?"

Jade smiled at the young woman, "I'm feeling fine now that you're here." He pulled her closer to him, more than a little happy to see her.

Anise giggled, "Thanks, Colonel. 3 So, what did you think of me while I was a bridesmaid?"

Jade replied honestly, as he leaned in closer, his red eyes looking right into hers, "You were absolutely breathtaking, Anise. You couldn't have looked more beautiful if _you _were the bride." He then kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips.

Feeling more than a little awkward, Guy left, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on them. Jade would surely kill him if he had caught him there.

Anise blushed at the Colonel's praise, then kissed back, her arms going loosely around his neck instinctively. After they broke the kiss, she said, "I'm glad you thought so. It took me forever to find that dress, you know." She then leaned forward to capture the Colonel's lips again.

Jade replied quietly, before kissing back, "I don't doubt it." He then licked Anise's bottom lip with his tongue, begging her for entrance.

Anise opened her mouth slightly as the elder man deepened the kiss, letting out a soft moan that was barely distinguishable.

Jade's hands traveled to the younger woman's breasts, then down to her navel. He was starting to get a hard-on. He hadn't felt this way for anyone since Professor Nebilim died, but he was glad Anise was showing him how to love again. He probably had Luke and Tear to thank for that. Sighing as he thought of them, he muttered, gasping as she massaged his nipples through his shirt, "Anise...I hate to interrupt our..._fascinating _discussion, but how do you think Luke and Tear are faring?"

Anise mumbled, having been enjoying his reactions, "I don't know. I'm sure they're fine. Are you worried something might happen after the attack at the manor?"

Jade nodded, managing to clear his throat and get control of himself again,"Yes, to be honest. Would you mind going on back to Daath while I get Guy and we check on them at Choral Castle?"

Anise sighed, "No, I suppose not. But you'll have to make it up to me later, Colonel!" She winked suggestively.

Jade smirked, "Trust me, I have no problem with that." He kissed her passionately once more, then stood up and left the room to go find Guy.

After Guy and Jade met up, they briefly discussed a plan of action, then left for Choral Castle.

Meanwhile, back _in_ Choral Castle...

Luke was still sound asleep, being a habitual late sleeper. As his dream went on, he smiled. It was a pleasant dream in which he and Tear were chasing after a blonde-haired kid that looked kinda like Guy.

Tear was asleep as well, as Luke had insisted that she relax and enjoy herself as much as possible right before they fell asleep.

However, Luke was soon startled awake by the sounds of two familiar voices, that is, the voices of Guy and Jade shouting and metal clanging on metal. Concerned for his friends, the redhead carefully extricated himself from the bed so as not to wake the surprisingly still-asleep Tear. He placed a pillow carefully underneath her so that if by the off-chance that she started to wake up, she wouldn't notice right away that he was gone. As he headed towards the door, he grabbed his sword from the ground and threw on his black pants and shirt, too worried for his friends to grab his white jacket. Then he raced out into the corridor, going as quickly as he could to go help Guy and Jade.

When the redhead reached the top of the stairs that connected the corridor to the floor below, he spotted Guy and Jade fighting with a large number of soldiers that had the same symbol on their armor as the girl that had attacked him. He shouted at them, "Sorry it took me so long, guys! You two okay?"

Though focused on the fight and preparing a spell, Energy Blast to be precise, Jade answered, "We're hanging in there, but we'd appreciate some help." A soldier got past Guy, who had been protecting Jade while he prepared the spell, attacking the light brown-haired Colonel from behind. Having noticed him, Jade brought his spear out and blocked the attack at the last minute, eliciting a gasp from the redheaded noble. Not hesitating any longer, Luke ran down the stairs and jumped into the fray, attacking a few of the soldiers to get them to back off of Jade.

Guy said, "Great timing, Luke! Where's Tear?"

Luke answered simply, focused on eliminating the enemies, "She's asleep upstairs."

Jade replied, "That means we'll have to protect her if any of the enemy soldiers get past us, however, I don't see a problem with that. We should be able to defeat these soldiers." He hit quite a few soldiers with an Energy Blast, quartering their number rather quickly.

Luke said, "Good job, Jade! All right, Guy and I should be able to take care of the rest." He fought hard, killing about two or three soldiers. However, a few tried to sneak up on him from behind.

Guy took out the few that tried to sneak up on Luke and told his friend, "Pay attention, Luke." He then noticed that one soldier wasn't wearing particularly heavy armor and only a visor covered his face. Perhaps this one was different from the others...maybe a spell-caster? He also had some hair peeking out from the edges of the visor that was the same shade of green as Ion's and Florian's...surely this wasn't...?

Luke finished off a few more soldiers, saying, "Sorry, Guy. Was a little busy with my own problems then."

Jade sighed, "Well, that almost does it. It seems that the only soldier left is that smaller one. Though it's odd that he only has light armor on. It should be no trouble to take him out."

Luke told Jade, "Still, we should be careful. For all we know, he knows some really powerful magic." He had learned not to be fooled by appearances.

Jade smirked, "I know, Luke. I don't need battle advice from you." He kept his eyes trained on the single remaining soldier.

The 'soldier' said, "Just because you took out my lackeys, doesn't mean I'll be defeated so easily. Watch this!" He jumped over Guy and went after Luke. Once he got close enough, he applied a curse slot to the man's stomach. He would use him as a puppet against Guy and Jade, and also have him turn his sword on himself, since he was the target anyway.

Luke cried out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Noion (pronounced Noy-un) smirked and said, "Heh, gotcha. Now, slave, kill those two!" He commanded Luke, more able to control the curse slot that he put on the redhead than Sync, his predecessor, had been.

Luke resisted the curse slot, groaning and shaking. He was only able to resist because of the fact that he was a Seventh Fonist and the Scion of Lorelei. His stomach felt like it was on fire as well. He told Guy and Jade, "No...stay back, Jade, Guy. I don't want to hurt you..."

Jade told him, "Luke, it's all right. You're fighting the curse slot. Although...it's odd that a simple soldier like that is able to use Daathic fonic artes."

Guy said, "He's no simple soldier apparently. He must be another rejected Ion replica. That's the only explanation we have that could work."

Luke managed to say, "But...Mohs is gone and there is no war. Why would the Order of Lorelei make another replica of Ion? Gah!" The curse slot still hurt and he cried out as he fought Noion's control.

Luke's cry awakened Tear. The brunette shot straight up in bed. When she noticed he wasn't there, she grabbed her knives, raced out into the corridor and down the stairs. Upon arriving at the scene, she said, "Luke! What's wrong? What happened?"

Guy grabbed Tear's arm, warning her, "Hang on, Tear. He's had a curse slot placed on him. We shouldn't get too close."

Tear looked confused, "A curse slot? But how? I thought only Fon Masters could use the Daathic fonic artes."

Jade told her, "We think that the 'soldier' standing in front of us may be another rejected Ion replica. Although I don't see why one would be needed, with us being in peaceful times."

Noion replied, "Very observant, Necromancer. I see you know your own work. If you don't mind, I'd better get going. I've obviously overstayed my welcome."

Tear glared at him, "You're not going anywhere until you take that curse slot off of my husband!" She lunged at the green-haired boy, swiping one of her knives at him.

Noion dodged her, smirking, "You're quite the spitfire, Mystearica Grants. Just as Nephry said."

On the mention of Nephry's name, Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously. He pushed Tear out of the way, so that she wouldn't be harmed. He then shoved Noion against the wall, holding his spear right at the boy's throat. He asked, "What have you done with my sister?"

Noion answered, "Oh, don't you worry, Colonel Curtiss. We're taking good care of her. As long as you and your friends leave us alone and let us accomplish our objective, no harm will come to her, or your little niece."

Luke spoke up and asked, "And what is your objective?"

Noion replied, "Ah-ah, I can't tell you that, Luke fon Fabre. Or should I say, Duke fon Fabre? You'll be taking that position when you reach home, I would assume."

Luke glared, "You sure know a lot about us for a new replica."

Noion responded, "I was informed of all of you by the Order, well...before me and my followers broke away from them. We are independent, and answer to no government." He seemed indifferent about what was going on within it.

Tear asked, "Why are you trying to kill Luke, then? He wouldn't be able to assume his father's position if you killed him."

Noion told her, "I have my personal reasons for that, Tear. Let's just say...that Vandesdelca, the one you all killed, was an inspiration for us."

Jade's eyes went wide as he understood what the replica was saying, "You can't mean..."

Noion smirked, "Heh, you catch on quickly Colonel Curtiss. Yes, our objective is to create a world of replicas. But to do that, we need to re-establish the Sephiroth and create replicas of all the land so that the replicas of the people can have a place to live. Don't worry, humanity won't be needed after we're done."

Luke, still fighting the curse, said, "And what makes you think we'll just let you continue Van's plan? We didn't let him replace everyone with replicas, so we certainly won't let you! Asch sacrificed himself so that his plan could be put to a screeching halt. I'm not about to let someone pick up where he left off!" He lunged at Noion, slashing at his chest.

Noion dodged and attempted to take control of the nobleman again.

Luke cried out in pain as the curse slot activated. After fighting it for so long, his body was tired of resisting and gave in. He lunged at Jade, stabbing at his heart.

Jade blocked Luke's sword with his fonic spear and said, "Tear, knock out Noion, now!" He continued to fend off attack after attack, not retaliating to Luke because of his friendship with the younger man. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt the redhead.

Guy leapt into action and clocked Luke on the back of the head with his sword, knocking him out for the time being, "There you go, Jade. Sorry. What should we do, though? If we just leave him here with Tear, he could hurt her."

Noion smirked, "You could always send him with me. I'll take him to Fon Master Florian to get it taken out, if you promise me you won't get in the way of our plan."

Tear went over and stood in front of her unconscious husband, glaring back at the Ion replica reject before kneeling down and cradling Luke's head on her chest, "Fat chance, Noion. We'd rather have him die on us than leave him in your cold, uncaring hands."

Jade got an idea from the mentioning of Florian. He said, "Guy, can you and Tear hold off Noion while I go to Daath and get the Fon Master?" He turned and rose to his feet, going towards the front door to leave for Daath.

Noion shouted at him, "And what makes you think I'll just let you leave, Necromancer?" Before anyone could stop the rejected replica, he was right in front of Jade. He drew out a knife that he had hidden up his sleeve and stabbed the blue-clad Colonel in the stomach.

Jade gave a slight grunt of pain before he hit Noion hard with the flat of the spear, sending him sliding across the floor, "I won't let you stop me from helping my friend." He disintegrated the spear and clutched his stomach, which was starting to bleed pretty heavily where he had been stabbed.

Tear rose to her feet and went over to help him, "Here, Jade, I'll get that."

Jade shook his head, "There is no time for that, Tear. If we don't get that curse slot off of Luke, we'll have even bigger problems. I'll take Noion with me and drop him in Sheridan on my way to Daath. If we keep him separated from Luke for quite some time, there's no need to worry about him losing control again, but..." He trailed off, hearing a knock at the door.

Guy stood and walked over to the door, opening it with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it if the visitor called for it. However, it turned out to be a messenger from House Fabre. He asked, "Oh, hello. What message have you come to deliver?"

The messenger said, "Gailardia Gardios, right? I have come to tell you that we got some results from questioning that girl that attacked Sir Luke. She said that their organization is called the Black Score, and they have large numbers of agents stationed in most of the major cities, except for Daath, St. Binah, and Grand Chokmah. They are trying to continue the dream of Vandesdelca, the dream of creating a new world made only for replicas. I am sorry I was so late in getting you this message, sir...but I hit some trouble along the way."

Jade asked, "Bandits?"

The messenger replied, "It's exactly as the Colonel says, yes. I was attacked by some bandits. I would've gotten here last night if not for them. Anyway, I have delivered my messsage, so I must now return to House Fabre. Have a good..." She trailed off, noticing that Luke was out cold, "Oh no, is Luke all right?"

Tear said, "He's unconscious. He has a curse slot placed on him, so it's better if he stays that way for a while. Colonel Curtiss is getting ready to go to Daath to fetch the Fon Master to remove it."

The messenger nodded, "Oh, all right, Mistress Fabre. If that is all, I will see you later." She bowed respectfully and left the castle.

Jade left shortly after the messenger did, despite his wound. He was determined to get Luke help, even if it was at the cost of his own life, and to free his sister and niece if he could. It would take some time to do that though, and he was in no shape to go charging in alone to her rescue. They didn't even know where the base was. Perhaps he'd be able to talk Peony into helping him negotiate with this...Black Score organization. After all, at one time the man had expressed interest in her.

Once he arrived in Daath, the first person he ran into was Anise, as she was on her way back to the Order. Feeling exhausted and his wound paining him quite a bit and bleeding worse, the 45-year-old Colonel sank to his knees, dropping the unconscious replica on the ground.

Anise heard a noise behind her and turned around. Noticing the injured Jade, she raced to his side and asked, "Jade, what happened? Why are you bleeding so badly? Who is that?"

Jade told his lover, "I was caught by surprise by a rejected Ion replica, but never mind my injury. I need to speak to the Fon Master as soon as possible. This is Noion...he's the replica that caused this. I was going to take him to Sheridan, but...I don't have the strength to carry him anymore."

Anise nodded, "I'll see if I can get you in." After a brief talk with the guards, she led Jade into where Florian was and he explained the situation with Luke.

After Jade explained the situation at the castle, Anise told him, "Now you go get that wound looked at, Colonel. We'll take care of Luke's curse slot, so don't worry about anything." She kissed him on the cheek, not caring who saw.

Florian asked, "What about the replica?"

Anise replied, "We can drop him in Sheridan. That should keep him busy for a while."

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Tear and Guy carried Luke back up to the bedroom while they waited for Jade to come back.

However, as they got in the room, Tear began to feel slightly light-headed and placed her temples against the unconscious Luke's chest.

Guy asked, "Tear, are you okay?"

Tear replied, "Y-yeah, I was just light-headed for a minute. I'll be fine." She managed to get Luke in the bed before she started getting dizzier.

Guy went over, "Are you sure? You really don't look so good."

Tear muttered, "I'm sure..it's nothing." She walked a few steps toward the door before her legs started to give out.

Luckily, Guy was there and caught her. He said, "Maybe you should rest. Are you absolutely sure nothing's wrong?"

Tear replied, "I'm...pretty sure." She got to her feet again, and with Guy's help, sat down on the bed.

Guy said, "I'm not buying it, Tear. Something's up. It's just not like you to be so tired, or to almost lose consciousness. Are there doctors here?"

Tear sighed, "Guy, I'm telling you, I'm fine." She got off of the bed and walked out of the room, still quite unsteady on her feet. She made it out to the top of the stairs before finally losing consciousness and falling over backwards.

Luckily, Guy was there to catch her that time, too. Sighing, the blonde heir to House Gardios picked up his unconscious friend and carried her to the room opposite of the one Luke was in. He'd rather not risk Luke unintentionally attacking the obviously unwell Tear.

A few hours later, Fon Master Florian and his guardian Anise showed up at Choral Castle with an escort. They were shown by Guy to the room where Luke was still out cold. He said, "This isn't good...the curse slot is well-placed. It's...even connected to some of the muscle tissue in his stomach. Do you really...?"  
Guy said, "Yes, Fon Master, please remove the curse slot. Maybe it will hurt Luke, but I think what would do him more harm is what he would have to face if he accidentally hurt one of us. So please..."

Florian replied, "Okay, I don't need any more convincing, Gailardia. Just please, stay out of the way." He walked over to the bed and placed his hands over Luke's stomach, working hard to remove the curse slot. After it was finally removed, the Fon Master fell to the floor, panting.

Anise asked, "Fon Master, are you all right?"

Florian said, "I'm fine, I just need some rest." He looked to Guy and Jade, "Your friend is free of it now. It should be safe to wake him up, if you want to."

Guy spoke up, "We should wake him up. He needs to know what's going on with Tear."

Anise looked curious, "Huh? What happened with Tear? All I know is that Jade was hurt from an attack by an Ion replica, his name was Noion, and we dropped him off in Sheridan on our way here."

Guy replied, "She blacked out a little while ago. I don't know why, but...she looked really tired and a little sickly. Can't imagine what's wrong. We may need to get a doctor for her or something. Yeah, that's right. The replica's name was Noion."

Luke awoke only moments later and asked, "What? What's going on? Where's Tear? What about Jade? Noion..."  
Guy told his friend, "Relax, Noion's in Sheridan. Anise dropped him off there on her way here. He won't be able to hurt anyone for a while. Tear's across the hall...she lost consciousness shortly after we got you in here. I have no idea what's wrong with her. Jade's in Daath. He was hurt pretty badly by the rejected Ion replica. Florian just got done taking the curse slot that Noion put on you out, so you don't need to worry about hurting us anymore. I also just learned that the organization behind the attacks on you and Jade at the estate is called the Black Score."

Greatly concerned as he processed the new information, Luke got out of bed and walked toward the door, "Have you...gotten a doctor to check Tear out yet?"

Guy shook his head, "No, not yet. I wanted to wait until you were awake. Now that you are, I'll send for a doctor, but in the meantime, you can go visit her. It can't hurt anything and from what I can tell, whatever she has isn't contagious."

Luke nodded, "I think I will. Thanks Guy, for keeping an eye on her."

Guy smiled, "Sure, no problem. Now then, I'll go send for that doctor." He walked out of the room and caught the messenger before she actually left the castle, giving her a letter to deliver to a doctor in Baticul that explained Tear's situation.

Luke went into the room where Tear was sleeping, feeling bad for having let himself be turned into a puppet.

It took a matter of days, but a doctor finally arrived at Choral Castle. She told Luke and Guy, "You two wait out here. Tear's a very private person, you know."

Luke replied, "She doesn't mind if I'm in the same room. Can I please be there while you examine her?"

The brown-haired female doctor replied, "Fine, just don't be in the way." She went into the room with Tear.

Luke followed her, leaning on the windowsill at the edge of the room so that he wouldn't be in the way.

The doctor asked Tear, "Tell me, miss, have you recently been intimate with anyone?"

Tear blushed and muttered, "I had sex with Luke a few days ago...but what does that have to do with...?"

The doctor then asked, "And how long until your next menstrual cycle?"

Tear replied, "Actually, it...was supposed to start today, but I'm not feeling like it will. Do you think...?"

The female doctor smiled, "We won't know for sure until I check for that. Be patient. Have you experienced anything other than just fatigue?"

Tear answered, "Well, yesterday I felt sick in the morning. I've been sick every morning for the past few days while waiting for you. I've also...had some pain in my lower back and my stomach sometimes feels strange."

The female nodded, "Okay, just let me give you a pregnancy test and we'll know for sure." She took something out of the large brown bag she had brought with her. After a bit, she tested Tear's blood and other things, then said, "Well, it's as I thought. Your fonon count is a little low, and you're slightly anemic, but you're pregnant. You won't be able to find out if it's a boy or girl for at least another five weeks, but...congratulations." She smiled at Luke and Tear.

Luke wasn't sure how to take the news at first. He was shocked into silence. He then took Tear into a hug and said, "We're...we're going to be parents! I can't believe it..."

Tear smiled, settling into his embrace and laying her head on his chest,"Yeah, me neither. How will we tell the others?"

Luke responded, "We should tell everyone at the same time. Keeping it from them wouldn't be fair."

Tear nodded, "The tough part is getting everyone at the same place at the same time. We've already got Anise and Guy here, but Jade's in Daath and Natalia's in Baticul. It's going to be quite complicated to get everyone to come here."

Luke told her, "Yeah, but I can be pretty resourceful. We can tell them tomorrow anyway. Let's just enjoy this night to ourselves and do some figuring out of names for our little one."

The doctor spoke up and said, "I'm gonna put you on an iron supplement, Duchess Fabre. That should help you not feel so weak. And as for the rest...well, it's part of pregnancy so I can't really give you anything for it. You'll just have to ride it out. Good luck!" She smiled and left, "Oh, and when it comes time for the baby, here's a list of midwives that I recommend. At least one on that list has delivered my own children. Well, good luck again!" She left, feeling happy for the couple.

Tear sighed, "Well, this is quite the complication to our honeymoon, huh?"

Luke replied, "I thought it was over when Guy and Jade got here, anyway. We should go back to Baticul soon anyway. We can tell the others there about our soon-to-be new arrival then. Let's get some sleep for now, Tear." He yawned and stretched, "Today's been quite the day and quite frankly, I'm exhausted."

Tear nodded, "Me too, but first let's do some name figuring." She flopped on the bed next to him, and patted the spot next to her with her hand, "After that, we can sleep."

Luke smiled, "I could go for that." He got in bed beside her and kissed her full on the lips.

Tear said, "Hmm...how about if it's a boy, we name him Lance? That's quite a name."

Luke shook his head, "Nah, I'd feel weirded out if my name started with the same letter as my kid's. How about...Kevin, if it's a boy? I get to name the boy and you get the girl name. Is that fine?"

Tear smiled, "It works for me. And Kevin's a nice name. I could see us having a Kevin." She looked to the ceiling in deep thought, trying to come up with a really pretty girl's name. She then suggested, "If it's a girl, why not Elaine? That's a pretty name, and a strong name to boot. What do you think, Luke?"

Luke nodded, "That's really pretty and strong. Elaine fon Fabre. Yeah, it has a nice ring. Elaine fon Fabre or Kevin fon Fabre. Both those names are beautiful. Thanks for the contribution, Tear. I'm sure whatever the baby is, it'll be beautiful. Especially if it takes after it's mother."

Tear blushed, "Aww, Luke..."

Luke grinned, "What? I'm only calling it as I see it." He yawned, worn out from tossing names back and forth. "Anyway, let's get some shut-eye. It's getting late." He placed his arms around Tear and turned onto his side, facing the window.

The couple lay there for a while in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being alone and peace and quiet of the night. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms, too tired to do anything other than just sleep.

A/n: I'm sorry if this chapter bored anyone. And I hope you enjoyed the small bits of GuyxNatalia and JadexOlder!Anise. If they seemed a little forced, sorry. It's just that I didn't have any last chapter and was trying to compensate. And yeah...Jade's a tease, but I think we all know that. XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: This fan fiction is moving along a lot faster than my others for some reason. ^^; Probably because I'm having a lot more fun with it. Don't worry though, this weekend I will be updating a lot more stories than just this one. ^^; So stay tuned, because the other ones I still have up will have things added.

Tales of the Abyss

Looking to the Future

Chapter 3: Responsibilities and Rescue Missions

The next morning, Luke woke up surprisingly early. The sun had only just begun to rise, but he had a nightmare that was bothering him. It didn't make much sense to him, yet it terrified him at the same time. In this nightmare, he had seen Tear be killed trying to protect their young daughter by none other than a replica of Ion. Perhaps this was just his subconscious's way of dealing with the previous day's events. Well, whatever happened, he might as well get up and do something to get ready to move back into the manor. He threw on a shirt and his black pants, then sat down on the bed to put on his shoes.

Tear, startled awake by the motion of Luke sitting, muttered groggily, "Good morning, Luke. I'm surprised you're up already." She sat up in the bed and put her arms around Luke's middle and rested her head on his back. As she leaned slightly over his shoulder, she perceived that something was troubling him and proceeded to ask, "Is something the matter?"

Luke, not wanting to burden his pregnant wife with his personal demons, responded, "Don't worry about it, Tear. You can go back to sleep for a little while. I'm just getting packed up to go back to the manor."After his shoes were completely fastened, he smiled at her softly and kissed her on the lips. Although he was able to hide his confusion about the nightmare from showing too much in his face, his eyes gave him away.

Tear smiled into the kiss and replied, after they came up from the deep kiss to breathe, "Are you sure?" She then sighed and said, "I'm pregnant, not terminal, Luke. If something's bothering you, you can tell me." She stood up and stretched a little, helping herself get a little more awake so she could pay proper attention to what Luke said.

Luke said, "Well...I had a nightmare last night. I saw... saw you get killed, protecting a little girl. She had red hair...and there was nothing I could do to stop it!" He didn't really feel like volunteering anything else about it.

Tear replied, "It was just a dream, though, right? Maybe it was just your psyche's way of dealing with everything that happened. The human mind is a funny thing, so they say." She hugged Luke tightly, "Besides, I'm right here, and I don't plan on letting myself get killed anytime soon." She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand, reassuring the redheaded noble that she was here to stay.

Luke smiled, "Thanks, Tear. You're right. It was just a dream. I've never had any like that though. Oh well, I guess we should finish getting ready to go back to Baticul." He heard a knocking at the door and jumped slightly, startled.

Tear laughed, then said, "Come in, it's all right."

Guy walked into the room and said, "I hate to interrupt you newlyweds, but I've ordered a carriage to take us back to Baticul. I was told by the servants that it would be here in a little less than an hour, so hurry and get ready."

Luke nodded, "Okay, thanks Guy. We'll be ready." He proceeded to finish packing his belongings.

Tear followed suit, packing everything up that she had brought with her. She wasn't done as quickly as she normally would have been, but Luke stepped in and helped so that she would be ready in time for the carriage.

Guy also packed up and was soon ready.

Once the carriage arrived, the three friends loaded their luggage on top, then got into it.

It was a rather roomy carriage compared to the one that Luke and Tear had ridden in Malkuth.

As they began approaching the gates to Baticul, the carriage began to shake, as if it had been hit by something. Luke, holding on to Tear, shouted at the driver, "What the hell are you doing? What's going on out there?"

The driver said, "Sir...we're being run into by another carriage, and it looks like the Dark Wings are riding in it!"

Guy added, "It wouldn't surprise me if the Black Score paid them off to try and kill us. We should get out of this carriage and just walk."

Tear nodded, "That would be a prudent course of action, but..."

Luke cut her off, "Tear's not walking when she's pregnant! With her pregnancy-induced anemia and being low on fonons, she's too weak."

Tear sighed, "Luke, don't worry about it, okay? I'll be fine to walk. If I need to stop and rest, I'll tell you. Just please, let's not get caught by the Dark Wings." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Luke made a face and added, "All right, fine. Let's get out of the carriage then. That means we'll have to carry all our stuff though. Should we really just hoof it?"

Guy said, "I didn't bring that much with me, so yes. I think we'd be better off walking it." He leapt out of the window of the carriage, grabbed his pack (and Jade's, as the elder man had forgotten it) from the top of the carriage, and landed deftly on the ground outside.

Luke replied, "All right then, I'm coming." He told the driver to stop, got out of the carriage, grabbed his and Tear's things, then walked over to where Guy was. He turned to Tear, "Just make sure you tell us if you need to stop. No pushing yourself just to look tough. Our little girl couldn't stand that after all."

Tear smiled, "Okay, I will. And...you don't know it's going to be a girl, Luke."

Luke sighed, "Yeah well, that's my guess. Do you have a guess, Guy?"

Guy responded, "Oh...you mean about the baby? Yeah...I think it's going to be a boy, but I could be wrong. I've never been good about guessing that sort of thing." He shrugged, then looked around. It seemed the Dark Wings had stopped their carriage as well, for there were no more sounds of wheels turning, or the sounds of the monsters pulling it.

Tear nodded, "As I would expect, Guy. By the way, how's Natalia?"  
Guy blushed, "Oh...she was fine the last time I saw her. She's kind of busy now though, being queen and everything, she has a lot of things to attend to in Baticul." He tensed, hearing the sound of shuffling feet, "...Dark Wings?"

Luke added, "Could be. Let's be ready just in case." He looked toward where the sound was coming from, behind them. When he got turned around, he saw a guard that he recognized from Baticul Castle, making his way toward them and seemingly injured. Eyes going wide, the young noble ran over and asked, "What happened? Aren't you supposed to be at the castle?"

The guard looked up at Luke and said, "Luke fon Fabre, the soon-to-be-Duke...from Baticul, right?"  
Luke nodded, "The same. What's going on? How were you injured?"

The guard answered weakly, blood flowing freely from his injuries, "...It's...the castle was attacked and Queen Natalia was taken hostage. We don't know the name of the group, but...I grabbed, this...cloth from their...armor." He held up the dark red piece of fabric that held the symbol for the Black Score, which was essentially a large black fonstone with a silver 'x' through the middle of it. He then died right there.

Guy clenched his hand into a tight fist, "This...this damn Black Score! First, they attack you and Jade, then they take Nephry hostage. Now they've got Natalia! We have to stop them, Luke!" He walked over to the redhead and grabbed him by his upper arms, "If we don't, we don't know what's gonna happen next!"

Luke told Guy, "Easy Guy, calm down. We'll rescue Natalia and Nephry...we just need someone to help us plan a rescue mission. Maybe we should go to Daath after Tear and I get settled. Jade's there. From there, we can go to Grand Chokmah and ask for Emperor Peony's help with a rescue mission."

Tear nodded and added, "Yes...a rescue mission is definitely in order. And if Malkuth helps in rescuing Kimlasca's queen, things are bound to be a little more stable politically. Luke...you don't mind if I stay behind in Baticul, do you? I doubt I'd be up for so much traveling in one day, considering..."

Luke responded, "It's understandable, Tear. You can stay behind in Baticul. Just make sure you keep a White Knight with you at all times. I don't want any unnecessary risks taken, especially not when it comes to you and our baby." He hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I'll miss you, though."

Tear replied, "We won't be separated forever. Once Natalia and Nephry get home safely, you can come back to the manor, right?"

Luke said, "Yeah, that's true. I don't know how long that's gonna take though."

Tear smirked and told him, "With Guy and Jade in the rescue team, it probably won't take that long. You know how fiercely protective Jade is."

Luke smirked back and responded, "Heh, you've got a point. Well, let's hurry and get going to Baticul. After that, we'll do as we planned." He shouldered Tear's pack, carrying his own in his hands.

Tear told him, "I can get that, Luke."

Luke told Tear, "I can carry it, Tear. I'd rather not risk you overdoing it."

Tear replied, "Well...okay, but let me know if it gets too heavy for you."

Luke nodded, and the three of them continued toward Baticul.

Just as they were getting pretty close to Kimlasca's capital, one of the Dark Wings attemped to attack Tear, but Luke intervened, deflecting the dagger with his sword. He glared, "You three. Why are you following us?"

The pink-clad pirate-looking woman responded, "We're out for revenge for Asch. Rather, the Black Score hired us and we couldn't say no, since it would mean killing the one who is responsible for his death."

Luke frowned, the painful memories of what he had seen of Asch's death playing over in his mind, "It's not like I _wanted_ him to die! I was going to stay behind and help him, but _he _insisted I be the one to take out Van! So just lay off!"

Guy nodded, "Luke is right. Asch died, sure, but it was a noble death, and he _chose _to die protecting us from the Oracle Knights! So stop saying it's Luke's fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Van's for having so many loyal knights willing to kill for him without even a hint of remorse. I think Asch did the knights he killed a favor by doing so. So leave Luke alone!"

Tear added, "...Asch was a noble and willing sacrifice, and his death was for the greater good. I have to agree with these two."

The red-bearded man told them, "But...that doesn't matter! What are we supposed to do without Asch around to direct us?"

Luke said calmly, "Whatever you like. Just don't go around robbing people or I'll have you guys arrested."

The other Dark Wing (don't remember all of their names, so if you could send me them in a review, that would be most helpful, because I plan for them to appear in later chapters as well) replied with a smirk, "Heh, don't worry, rich boy. We got all the money we needed just working for Asch. Nice running into you guys, though." He turned to his friends, "We should go."

The woman nodded, "Yeah, probably." She turned to Luke, Guy and Tear, "You haven't seen the last of the Dark Wings!" She ran away, followed quickly by her friends.

Tear sighed, "Well, thank you, Luke, for saving me. That was an interesting encounter. Shall we keep going? We're almost there."

Guy answered, "Yes, we definitely should. We're already running behind as it is."

The three friends walked into Baticul, receiving some strange looks as they proceeded to the Fabre manor.

Once they got inside the manor, Pere greeted them, "Good day, Master Luke, Mistress Tear and Sir Guy. I'm relieved you've all returned safely. After all that's happened, we here at the manor feared the worst."

Luke nodded, "Hi, Pere. Yeah, we're okay. I've got some good news for you."

Tear blushed a little, embarrassed that Luke was going to tell, "Luke..."

Pere asked, "Oh, what is it?"

Luke placed an arm around Tear's waist and said, "I'm...going to be a father."

Pere smiled, his eyes gleaming with joy, "Oh, Master Luke, that's wonderful news! Make sure you tell your father and mother. They will be overjoyed to learn that they will be grandparents."

Guy added, "I think he was planning on telling everyone, Pere. So, they'll find out." He smiled at the gardener.

Pere told him, "Oh, all right then. I must get back to my job, but congratulations, Master Luke!" He turned back to his gardening, with a smile still on his face.

Guy sighed, "Well, hurry up and get settled, you two. I'll wait out here. Just don't take too long...I'm really worried about Natalia."

Tear nodded, "We won't take too long, Guy, and don't worry. I'm sure Natalia's hanging tough." She and Luke went into the drawing room, where Luke's father and mother were discussing some things with the leader of the White Knights.

Luke said, "Mom, Dad, we're back!"

Startled, Duke fon Fabre and Susanne turned around.

The Duke said, "Oh, welcome back, Luke. How was your honeymoon?"

Luke answered him, "Short, but nice. By the way...Tear and I have some really good news for you. Tear, why don't you tell them? I was the one who told Guy and Pere." He squeezed her hand gently, to reassure her.

Susanne asked, getting a curious look on her aging face, "What's this news then? You two seem really happy."

Tear answered her question, "Well...we're going to have a baby. I only just found out yesterday, so we don't know what it is, but...you're going to be grandparents!" She smiled, hoping that they would take the news well.

The Duke smiled, "Oh, well, congratulations you two! That's wonderful. Boy or girl?"

Luke told him, "We don't know yet, Dad. We won't know for another five weeks."

Susanne asked, "Tear, you're looking a little pale. Are you feeling all right?"

Tear said, "Oh...yes, I'm fine. Just feeling a little weak. I have pregnancy-induced anemia and my fonon count is a little lower than it normally is, but otherwise, I'm fine. I just need to rest. Traveling all the way here by foot was not easy. We had an encounter with the Dark Wings as well."

The Duke told her, "Oh, are you two all right then? I heard that they're working for the Black Score at the moment..."

Luke added, "We're fine, Dad. Anyway, we just wanted to let you know and get settled in. Is everything ready for the transfer ceremony tomorrow night, Dad?"

The Duke answered, "Yes, I'm quite ready to retire my position, son. I feel you are ready to take on this responsibility after what you accomplished in saving the world. And, regardless of your child's gender, he or she can inherit the land as well. I know that privilege is usually reserved for boys, but after seeing Natalia take the throne, I think it's time for traditions to change. Ingobert agreed with me on that and that's why he let his daughter take the throne. Anyway, what are your plans for today?"

Tear told him, "Luke plans to go to Daath to check on a friend, then to go to Grand Chokmah to consult with Emperor Peony about a rescue mission for Natalia and the sister of Colonel Jade Curtiss. That's probably why he wants the ceremony tomorrow night."

Luke nodded, "Tear's right. I'll see you later tonight, father." He walked out of the room and to his own bedroom. Setting his stuff on the bed, he left the room again and went to set up a White Knight escort for Tear in his absence. After all that was done, he went back to his room, to find Tear waiting for him, "Oh, hi Tear. What are you doing?"

Tear responded, "I was just a little lonely. Now that you're here, though, I'm not." She grinned and walked over to him, hugging him.

Luke returned the hug and said, "...You know, I'm leaving for Daath soon."

Tear sighed, "I know, but we can enjoy a little time alone before that, can't we?"

Luke told her, "Yes, I suppose we can." He smiled back, then kissed her passionately on the lips.

Tear moaned into the kiss, her hormones going a little crazy because of the pregnancy.

Luke licked Tear's upper lip, begging her for entrance.

Tear opened her mouth slightly to take a breath and let Luke's tongue slide in easily.

As their tongues made war inside Tear's mouth, the couple was soon against the wall.

Tear was beginning to slide down, her legs giving way because of the ecstasy she felt from making out with Luke.

Luke continued to kiss Tear deeply, bending down with Tear, just to make sure she didn't hurt herself or the baby. He placed his hands on her back and rump, then they began to roam over her breasts. He slipped off the jacket she had on, which he recognized as one of his, but he didn't object to it. It was just further proof of how much she loved him. He then began to rub her breasts, eliciting a soft gasp from the woman he loved.

Tear shuddered, feeling almost overcome with need. She told Luke softly, "Luke...please, do it soon. I don't know if..."

Luke silenced her with another deep kiss. He sucked hard on her lips, then began to kiss her along her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as he traveled further down her body. He was getting hard, and Tear could feel his hardened member against her thigh.

Tear told him, "Luke, it's all right. Don't be afraid to do it just because of the baby. I hear that plenty of couples still have sex while the woman is...ohhhh." She moaned as Luke licked her on the spot between her legs.

Luke looked at her, "Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to cause any harm to the little one they had on the way.

Tear nodded, "Uh-huh...nngh, now please, take me Luke!"

Luke grinned, "Okay." He lay her down on the floor, needing no further persuasion. He lifted her skirt, not wanting to take her clothes off of her just in case someone knocked on his bedroom door. He also lowered and stepped out of his pants. He then took off his boxers and went over to Tear.

First, he got down on his knees near Tear. He then crawled over to her and put his hands on either side of her head. He bent down and kissed her very hungrily while thrusting his throbbing manhood hard into her entrance.

Tear moaned, loving the feeling she got as he entered her, "Keep going, Luke. Harder. Faster, please!"

Luke muttered back, "Okay, I'll try. Just let me know if it hurts too much. I don't wanna hurt the baby." He began to pick up the pace and pushed into her with almost all his strength, but not quite. He moaned, loving the feeling of her cavern around his manhood.

Tear and Luke both moaned as they had sex, enjoying it while it lasted. As they were doing it, the boards of the floor were creaking, letting people know that **something **was going on.

As Tear neared climax, she muttered, "Luke, I'm about to...!"

Luke added softly, "Me too."

They climaxed together and Luke rolled over beside Tear. He muttered, "You're getting better at this, Tear."

Tear smiled tiredly, "Yeah, you too. Anyway, you'd better get cleaned up and ready to go to Daath. I doubt you wanna show up to get Jade smelling like sex."

Luke chuckled, "Yeah, probably not. He'd probably have more than a few things to say if I showed up like that. See you later." He kissed her on the lips, then threw his pants on and went to go get a bath.

Tear fell asleep on the floor, worn out from too much activity.

After he was finished with his bath, Luke came out of the bathroom wearing some clean clothes as well. He noticed Tear asleep on the floor of his room and blushed, "Guess I tired her out...should've made sure she was okay first." He carefully picked her up and put her on his bed, since he was more than likely not using it tonight, or rather, very much tonight. He went to talk to his father and told the older man, "Well, I'm heading out for Daath, Dad. See you later."

The Duke nodded, "All right. If you don't make it back before I go to sleep, have a good night."

Luke smiled, "Yeah, you too, Dad." He left after grabbing his sword from where he had left it laying on the table.

Guy said, "You're not leaving me behind."

Luke told the blonde, "I hadn't planned on it, Guy. Let's go."

The two men left the Fabre manor and went straight to Daath, not having any time for getting sidetracked.

Once they arrived in Daath, they were greeted by Anise, who seemed overly happy for some reason. Luke asked, "Hey Anise. What's got you so happy?"

Anise replied, "W-well, Jade and I are getting married in a few months. See this ring?" She held up her hand, displaying the diamond. "And...once we rescue Natalia...oh, wait, before I say anything, you have to promise not to tell Tear."

Guy nodded, "We wouldn't dream of it. Now then, what's all this about?"

Anise answered, "Well, Natalia, Nephry and I were planning a surprise baby shower for Tear before they got kidnapped. We just have to hurry and get them back!"

Luke said, "That's why we're here. By the way, how's Jade?"

Anise told him, "Oh, he's doing better. Why, do you need him for something?"

Guy answered his friend, "We were planning on talking to Emperor Peony. We need help planning the rescue mission for Natalia and Nephry."

Anise nodded, "I'll go tell him. He's not quite fully recovered, but he should be up to a small trip to Grand Chokma."

Luke told her, "Oh...if he's not up for it, don't worry about it. I'm being sworn in as a Duke of Baticul tomorrow night, so..."

Anise shook her head, "You know Jade doesn't like being left out of stuff for very long. I think you should let him come along, even if he can't fight. I'll be responsible for his safety."

Guy sighed, "Well, all right. Go get him then. We'll wait here."

Once Anise returned with Jade, Luke said, "Hey, Jade. Are you up to a trip to Grand Chokmah? We really need to talk to Peony about the situation with your sister and Natalia."

Jade sighed and told Luke, "Yes, Anise just informed me about the situation. I will accompany you, but as you can tell by the way I'm dressed, I'm not quite whole yet. By the way, where is Tear?"

Luke answered, "Oh, she's back in Baticul. She wasn't up to traveling anymore today." He was about to say something, but then stopped himself. He wouldn't tell Jade and Anise that she was pregnant until they were all together.

Jade replied, "Now that is strange." He could tell that Luke was holding something back and asked, "Isn't Tear normally up to traveling a good deal?"

Guy said, "Don't worry, Jade, she's not terminally ill or anything. You'll find out what's up with her later."

Luke nodded in agreement with Guy.

Anise asked, "Yeah, what's up with Tear lately? It's like she's a totally different person."

Luke told Anise, "You'll find out later, Anise, I promise. Let's just go to Grand Chokmah."

The party left Daath and headed for Grand Chokmah.

Apart from a few bandit encounters, the trip was uneventful.

Once they got to Emperor Peony, he greeted them with a smile, "Jade, Luke, Guy...it's been a while. How are you all?"

Luke answered, "We're okay. How are you doing, Your Excellency?"

Peony replied, "Oh, drop the formalities, Luke. I consider them cold, especially coming from you." He noticed that Jade was only wearing a thin shirt instead of his usual garb and asked, "What happened, my friend?"  
Jade said, in a somewhat defeated tone, although only his really close friends would pick up on it, "A replica of Ion got the best of me, if you must know. Now then, we have another matter to discuss with you. It's...concerning my sister and Queen Natalia."

Peony asked, his interest piqued by the subtle change of tone in Jade's voice, "What about them?"

Luke added, "They've been captured by the Black Score organization. Surely you've heard of them..."

Peony nodded, "Yes...they've sent _me _a threatening letter as well." He held up a piece of paper, then sighed and said, "How are we supposed to rescue those two from a terrorist organization like that?"

Guy sighed and yelled at him, "We've come to talk with you about rescuing them! I know it's probably suicide, but I can't just leave Natalia in their slimy hands!" He stepped forward, grabbing onto the front of Peony's shirt.

Peony pushed Guy away, "Geez, calm down! I get the point already, you want Natalia back." He sighed and told them, "I'll have some of my men from the Intelligence Division scout around the area that used to be Akzeriuth. What better place to hide than a city in the process of rebuilding? Anyway, once I learn something, I'll let you guys know and we can begin plotting the rescue mission. Dismissed."

Jade nodded, "All right, that works. Thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed respectfully, then left the room with Guy and Luke following.

A few hours later, Peony learned of the location of Black Score's base. Their base was in the mountain range near where Akzeriuth had been, just as he suspected. He sent word to Jade and the others and once they got to the room, he told them, "Okay, so...how many of my men will you need?"

Jade assured him, "Not very many. With Anise accompanying us, ten should be enough. We can pretty much manage the rest on our own. So...I believe we should get into their base using a method other than just going in the front door. We have to be sneaky, or we could get Natalia and Nephry, as well as my niece, killed and I won't stand for that."

Guy nodded, "After we sneak in and past the patrols, we need to locate Leah, Natalia, and Nephry ASAP. We can't afford to get caught. After we find them, we'll untie them and leave immediately."

Luke replied, "Sounds like a plan, Guy, Jade. Let's just hope no one gets hurt." He rolled up the map that Peony's spies had put together and told them, "From the way it's laid out, finding Natalia, Nephry and Leah will not be easy. Well then, I guess we head for...the Akzeriuth area."

Jade placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's in the past, Luke. Try not to think too much about it while we're rescuing those three. We don't need you distracted."

Luke nodded, "I know. Well, let's rest here tonight. Tomorrow, I have to go back to Baticul and take care of something quick, but the next day...we leave for Akzeriuth."

Guy and Jade both nodded in response and the party headed to the inn.

After Luke paid for two rooms, figuring that Jade would want a room all to himself, the party went to their rooms and went to sleep, worn out from all the traveling they did. Hopefully, Natalia and Nephry's rescue would go off without any problems.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry about not updating my other stories, but I want to give special attention to this one this weekend. I had a dream about it and also have a few loose ends from last chapter that I want to tie up, so without further ado, here is Chapter 4!

Tales of the Abyss

Looking to the Future

Chapter 4: Natalia and Nephry's Rescue, Tear's Surprise Shower

The next day, as Guy, Jade, Luke, and Anise made their way to Baticul, Luke took Anise aside and asked, "How do you know that Tear's going to have a baby? We only just found out ourselves and we promised each other that we wouldn't tell until everyone was together."

Anise replied, "Oh...well, I wasn't going to say anything, but Tear wrote me a letter while you were on your way to Daath. I didn't know anything about a promise, but she did say that she didn't want you to know that I found out. Sorry, Luke..." She got a slightly guilty feeling and looked to the floor.

Luke responded, "Oh, no. It's fine that you know. Have you told anyone other than Noelle and Nephry, though?"

Anise shook her head, "No...even Jade doesn't know. I thought it should be something he heard directly from you. Knowing him, he'd probably think I was just being silly." She sighed and twisted the ring on her finger slightly, excited.

Jade, wondering what they were talking about, wandered over and asked, "Why would I think that, Anise?"

Anise blushed, "Oh...Colonel! Umm, no reason at all. What all did you hear?"

Jade told her, "Just that I might think you silly and that whatever Luke has to tell everyone should come from him."

Luke sighed in relief,glad that the older man hadn't heard anything he said about Tear having a baby, "Well, come on. We're almost at the manor. Hopefully, nothing's happened here yet." It was about mid-day, and he was sure that Tear and his mother and father were probably getting worried with how long he had been gone.

When he walked into the manor, Pere greeted him and said, "Oh, welcome back, Master Luke. How was your trip?"

Luke said, "Fine, Pere. Have you seen Tear?"

Pere replied, "She is in your room at the moment, resting. She felt sick earlier and collapsed in the courtyard."

Luke sighed and nodded, "All right, thanks Pere." Although he seemed a little worried, the news that Tear was sick was nothing new. She was still dealing with the symptoms of her pregnancy, and the fact that she was anemic caused him daily stress, but it was something he wouldn't tell Jade or the others. Just telling them she was pregnant would be a chore.

Jade turned to Luke, "...You knew Tear wasn't well and left her here alone? That's not like you, Luke. Tell me, what's wrong with her?" He was being a concerned friend.

Luke looked at the older man and said, "I'll explain to you later. Right now, I have to get ready for the ceremony later to be instated as the new Duke. I'm sorry, Jade, but you'll just have to trust that I know what I'm doing when it comes to her right now, okay?"  
Jade, satisfied with Luke's answer, nodded, "All right then, but don't leave me in the dark for too long, Luke. I don't appreciate things like that, you know." He added, "By the way, if you're going to be getting ready for that ceremony, what are the rest of us supposed to do?"  
Luke responded, "It's up to you. As long as you don't cause any trouble for me, whatever you want is fine. Make yourselves at home." He went to his bedroom to look in on Tear. He saw her sleeping soundly in the bed and walked over to it, smiling. He knelt down and kissed her on the lips to awaken her.

Startled awake by the feeling of Luke's lips upon hers, Tear smiled into the kiss once she realized it was him, "Good...afternoon, Luke." She yawned and stretched, asking, "What time is it?"

Luke responded, "I'd say it's about 30 minutes past noon. How are you holding up?"

Tear replied, "I'm doing okay for now. The medicine the doctor gave me for the anemia seems to be helping. What are you doing back so soon? I thought you wouldn't be back until tonight."  
Luke answered, "I wanted to be back early so I could check on you. By the way, Jade's suspicious of us now. Keeping the pregnancy from him isn't exactly fair. Anise knows."

Tear blushed a little, "Yeah, I'm sorry...I had to have something to do while you were going to Daath, so I write her. She hasn't...said anything to him, has she?"

Luke shook his head, "No, she hasn't. She wanted us to tell him personally. Either way, Jade suspects something and I'm not comfortable keeping it from him much longer. Do we really have to wait...?"

Tear sighed, "Let's at least wait until Natalia is rescued so that she can know too."

Luke added, walking over and taking her hand in both of his, "Actually...she already knows. Anise told her. Apparently, she told Noelle and Nephry too."

Tear looked at the floor, "Oh...well, that's all right. I feel kind of bad that Jade's the only one who doesn't know though. Maybe you should go ahead and tell him."

Luke responded, "Actually, he's trusting me when it comes to you right now. I think that means that he's figured out on his own, but he'll let us tell him when he thinks we're ready to, just to be sure that his theory's right."

Tear smirked and nodded, "That's just like Jade. He's pretty perceptive. Anyway, why did you come by, aside from visiting?"

Luke told her, "Oh, I have to get ready to be instated as the new Duke fon Fabre. The transfer ceremony is tonight, so..."

Tear replied, "Oh, I see. Are you sure you're ready to take on your father's responsibilities?"

Luke nodded, smiling at her and walking closer. Lifting her gently out of the bed and helping her stand, he said, "With you by my side, I can do anything, Tear. And after defeating Van and freeing Lorelei, being a duke will be a cinch."

Tear added, smiling back as she settled into his embrace, "You hope." She kissed him on the lips, then said, "Here, let me help you get ready. What do you have to wear?" She made her way over to his closet, examining each of the garments inside with a curious expression.

Luke told her, "Dad said I should wear what I wore when I first came back to you all. But...I don't know if that's nice enough."

Tear responded, "It'll suit just fine, Luke. Trust me. You looked good in it." She went over to the closet and took out the white-and-black jacket thing, the scarf, the pants, and boots from seven years ago. Biting back tears as she held the garments, she walked over to Luke.

Luke took the clothing from her, set it on the bed, and held her tightly to help her calm down. He also remembered the overwhelming emotions of that night and wiped her tears away with his knuckle. He told her, in as soothing a voice as he could manage at the moment, "Tear, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm not going to disappear on you. All right?" He was also fraught with emotion, feeling bad for having made her cry.

Tear nodded and calmed down, "You're...right. I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head, "You've got nothing to apologize for. That was...an emotional night for me too. I was so sad, scared...and lonely because I thought you had given up on me. I was glad too though...to see you there. To see that you hadn't given up on what we could have." He then whispered in her ear, "And what we do have."

Tear blushed and nodded, not saying much else for the moment.

After a few moment of silence, Luke chimed in, "Well, I'm gonna get changed." He kissed her on the lips and turned around to change, not caring if she saw.

Tear blushed and left the room, not wanting to see Luke change because of the craziness of her hormones. She probably would've jumped him if she had stayed. Seeing Jade outside the room, she blushed, "...Hi, Colonel."

Jade nodded, "Hello, Tear. You're looking...a little pale, and seem weak. Is everything all right?"

Tear answered, "...Well, no, not really. Let's just say...things have gotten a little more complicated around here."

Jade replied, "Yes, so I hear. Luke's taking over for his father. However, that shouldn't impact your health. What is it that you and the others know that I don't?" He asked directly, his arms crossed and scowling lightly. Being the only one who wasn't in the know really didn't sit well with him.

Tear sighed, "...Well, since the others already know, I might as well tell you. No sense keeping you in the dark any longer." She looked nervously at the floor, then said, "...I'm pregnant, Jade."

Jade responded, "...Oh, I see. I kind of figured that out on my own, so it's no surprise. When are you due?"

Tear replied, "..Wait, how did you know? I'm only about a week along, Jade, so a little less than 9 months until the baby's born. I'm sorry you were kept in the dark...we really wanted to tell you, but...we didn't know how."  
Jade nodded, "Luke's nervous reaction when I asked about you was my first clue. Your hesitation is understandable. You probably thought I might experiment on your child, yes?"

Tear shook her head, "Not at all, Jade. We both know you're past the days of fooling with fomicry. It's just not easy to know how or when to tell your best friends when you are expecting a baby."

Jade sighed, "Oh, I see. Well, anyway, it was nice talking to you, but..." He was cut off curtly by Anise, who chose that moment to lock lips with him.

Anise, after breaking the kiss with Jade, said, "Oh, hi Tear. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Tear replied, "Oh, no, Anise. You're fine."

Anise smiled, "Good." She whispered something in Jade's ear, that made the elder man blush a light pink. She then said, "See ya later, Tear. The Colonel and I have some..._business_ to attend to. Talk to you then!" She grabbed Jade's hand and led him to one of the guest rooms, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Tear muttered to herself, "I probably don't wanna know what they're gonna do in there..." She went to the courtyard to watch the clouds, as she always found it soothing. And since Luke was busy getting ready for the ceremony, she had no better way to pass the time. She then suddenly felt the urge to sing a Fonic Hymn and did so, as if calling out to Yulia to help her through her pregnancy.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully, and evening fast approached. Luke was finally ready for the ceremony, having memorized what he needed to say and his clothes were pressed and all that. He joined Tear in the courtyard and said, "Hey. How are you doing? I heard you singing."

Tear responded, "I'm feeling pretty good right now, Luke. Are you ready for all this tonight?"

Luke nodded, "Yes, I'm ready for us to take over for my father and Suzanne. I just hope that they agree we're ready."

Tear answered, "Your mother's more perceptive and kind than you think, Luke. She knows you've matured, and that we can handle responsibility. Being an Oracle Knight, I already had a long list of responsibilities. And as a Viscount, you had some duties as well, so it's not anything new to either of us. Just a change in title." She walked a little closer and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband passionately on the lips, having missed him while he was getting ready.

Luke smiled and kissed back. Once they broke the kiss, he nodded, "You're right."

After a short time of making out, the couple headed indoors to do the ceremony where Luke would take his father's title and assume the responsibilities that being a Duke entailed. After the ceremony was over, it was pretty late and Tear was obviously exhausted, having to lean on Luke just to stay on her feet.

The former Duke nodded and said, "I now grant my son, Luke fon Fabre, my title and all the rights, responsibilities, and privileges that come with it. Don't disappoint me."

Luke smiled and nodded back, "Don't worry. I won't let you down." He then added, "And I, Luke fon Fabre, accept the title and everything that comes with it. Thank you, father." He bowed respectfully.

Tear watched in silence, her eyes filled with tears of happiness at the sight of Luke shouldering so much responsibility. It was a far cry from the young boy who tried to throw things off on others, and a gesture that showed that he really had changed. She then looked to Suzanne, who was beckoning her up now. Remembering that she was part of it too, she nodded and walked up.

Suzanne asked Tear if she was ready to accept the title of Duchess and accept responsibility and blah blah...and Tear said yes. She would stand behind her husband in all his decisions pertaining to Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, but their personal lives were to remain separate from political matters. After Tear accepted, Suzanne announced, "I now pass on the title of Duchess to Mystearica Grants, descendant of Yulia Jue, and wife of my son, Luke fon Fabre. I grant her all rights, responsibilities, and privileges that the position entails. Take good care of my son, Tear."

Tear replied, "I will, ma'am. Thank you. I, Mystearica Grants, accept everything that comes with the position of Duchess."

The former Duke and Suzanne both said, "We now present to you, the new Duke fon Fabre and his lovely wife, Duchess fon Fabre."

Suzanne added, "And they have an heir on the way."

The Duke announced, "Whether the child is male or female, he or she will be allowed to inherit in the same way that Luke did."

The audience applauded, although there were a few boo's at the announcement.

Luke nodded, "Well put, father. Thank you. My first action as Duke is going to be to appoint a few of the soldiers of Kimlasca to help in the search for Queen Natalia. She's my friend and I'm not about to stand by and let her stay in the hands of that terrorist organization, the Black Score. I am also going to get personally involved with the search. I owe her for helping us fight Van all those years ago."

One audience member spoke up, "But sir, that's too risky! You just assumed the title of Duke! Once the Black Score hears about it, they'll be after you in the same way that they went after Queen Natalia and Emperor Peony!"

Jade spoke for Peony, stating that, "I assure you, Emperor Peony is safe. We just went to visit him and he was quite all right. If there's nothing else, Luke, Guy, Anise, and myself, as well as a few others from both of the powers are going to leave for the Akzeriuth area."

The former Duke said, "I trust you will keep my son safe, Colonel Jade Curtiss. I'd hate for us to have to start a war over the matter of my son's life."

Guy spoke up and said, "Sir, you can count on Jade. He holds Luke's safety among the highest of priorities."

Suzanne nodded, "Thank you for the reassurance, Guy. Well then, everyone is dismissed. The ceremony is over."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and took off the black scarf/cape thing from when he had returned. It was a little suffocating, truth be told. He kissed Tear full on the lips and muttered, "We'll be back, Tear, with Natalia, Nephry and Leah. Don't you...worry. Huh, what's that?" He noticed a slip of paper near the pedestal where he stood. Kneeling down to pick it up, he read the following:

_Jade Curtiss, if you are reading this, your precious Emperor Peony has been taken hostage as well. No harm will come to him, or your sister and niece if you meet us alone where the mine used to be. If you bring anyone with you, we will kill all the hostages we have. Signed, Noion_.

He quickly crumpled the piece of paper before Jade could lay eyes on it. Although he knew that Jade wasn't stupid enough to try to do a rescue mission alone, he'd rather not take any chances. He clenched his hand into a tight fist, muttering unintelligible curses. Now they really had to hurry with the rescue mission before Noion carried out his threat.

After they left Baticul, Guy, Jade, Anise, and Luke all headed for the mountain range where Akzeriuth had been.

Noticing that Luke was being a little too quiet and rushing, Jade kept pace with him, although it wasn't easy. He said, "Why in such a hurry, Luke?"

Luke replied, "...It's nothing. I just want to hurry so I can get back to Tear and my job." He really didn't want to disclose the contents of the note he had found. That would only serve to anger the abnormally calm Colonel.

Jade sighed, "That's not all, Luke. There's something else going on, isn't there?" He frowned at the younger man, expressing his displeasure that the redhead wasn't telling him everything.

Luke responded, yelling, "Fine! You want to know! I'll tell you! I found a note on the podium addressed to you from Noion! Apparently they got hold of the Emperor too! He's threatened to kill everyone unless you show up there alone!"

Anise blinked, surprised by Luke's outburst, "Oh...my, that complicates things."

Jade grabbed Luke by the collar, barely-controlled fury causing his red eyes to gain a slightly gold tinge, "Are you sure it was from him? And if they want me to go alone, perhaps I should. There's no sense in risking everyone's lives."

Guy, seeing the fury in his friend's eyes, shoved him away from Luke. "Jade, calm down. This isn't Luke's fault. And if Luke says it's from him, it probably is. There's no way we're letting you go in alone, especially not if they have a lot of guards. We'll just have to hurry a little more."

Anise nodded, "Guy's right, Jade. We're not letting you go alone. ...I could never live with myself if you came back half-dead and I hadn't done anything..." She walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips to make her intention clear.

Jade sighed, "All right, you three can come too. Try to be discreet though...and perhaps the soldiers should wait back in Baticul."

General Frings said, "But...sir, Emperor Peony gave us explicit orders to help you."

Jade turned to him, "It's too risky, Frings. Pull your men back. Kimlascans, the same goes for you. We don't want any of the hostages killed because we have too large a party. Now, go."

Luke added, just to make sure the Kimlascan soldiers would listen, "Do as he says."

The Kimalascan and Malkuthian soldiers pulled back and went to Baticul for now, hoping that Luke, Jade, Anise and Guy would be able to rescue Queen Natalia without any serious incidents.

As they neared the base, Jade whispered quietly to Luke, "It's probably best if we split up into two parties. Luke, who do you want with you?"

Luke said, "I'll take Guy."  
Jade nodded, "Good luck in finding Natalia, Nephry, and..." He trailed off, recognizing the painful screams of his friend, Peony. He glared towards the cavern and added, "No time to waste. Let's go."

They got into the base without being noticed, which was a relief.

Once they got past the patrols, they split off into two parties, one to cover each end of the base.

Luke and Guy were the ones to find Natalia, Nephry, and Leah. However, it seemed Emperor Peony was somewhere else in the base. Probably some kind of torture chamber near where Jade and Anise were.

At least, that was what Luke hoped. As he was cutting Natalia free, Guy heard the sound of clinking armor outside of the door into the small storage room. The guard opened the door and spotted Guy and Luke freeing the hostages. He had to stop them! Lunging at Natalia with a spear, he shouted, "For the Black Score!"

Guy shouted, "Noooo!" He threw himself in front of Natalia, keeping her safe from harm. However, he got stabbed right through the gut, and the soldier twisted the spear, eliciting another painful scream from the blonde.

Natalia and Luke both went wide-eyed. Natalia screamed, and Luke shouted, "Guy!" He moved to catch his friend as he was falling and Natalia grabbed Luke's sword. She slashed the guard in the chest, going purely off instinct. She wasn't going to lose another person precious to her!

After getting over the initial shock of seeing Guy so horribly injured, Luke told him, "It's okay, you're gonna be all right, Guy. Just hang in there!"

Natalia went over as well. She broke off the spearhead and was about to remove the spear itself. She turned to Nephry, and was about to ask for her help.

Nephry, noticing more soldiers gathering at the door, told Luke and Natalia, "We don't have time to heal him here! We need to get moving!" She held her young daughter close, not wanting her harmed.

Luke sighed, "Unfortunately, she's right, Natalia. We have to get out of here!" He pulled Natalia to her feet and helped Guy up, putting the blonde's arm around his shoulder and supporting him. They began to make their escape from the base.

Meanwhile, Jade and Anise had found Peony. He was on a stretching torture device, and Jade was fairly sure he had heard several _cracking_ noises coming from in the room where he was being tortured. When they freed him from the rack, his right shoulder was severely dislocated, his collar bone was broken, he had a broken ankle, and a few fractured ribs. Jade told him softly as they went along, "I'm sorry I let this happen, my friend."

Peony shook his head, "It's not your fault, Jade. I should've kept my guard up. This is a rather painful way to learn _that _lesson, but...at least I'll remember next time." He smiled at his friend good-naturedly. Leave it up to Peony to give Jade an ego-stroking when he needed it.

Anise told Peony, "Oh, by the way, did Jade tell you that we're getting _married_?" She put her ring in his face, hoping he would be happy for the two of them.

Peony looked at Jade, then Anise, smiling and saying jokingly, "Well, congratulations, Miss Tatlin. I think you're the only person who has ever been able to melt the ice walls around the heart of the Colonel."

Jade sighed, "I didn't expect you to understand, Peony. Anyway, we're almost out of here. Just a few more passages. Are you feeling all right, my friend?"  
Peony replied, "I'm feeling okay. I should be at least able to make it out of this mountain. After that...ow! Dammit..." His broken ankle was still hurting quite a bit, despite the fact that he was basically being carried by Jade and Anise.

Anise blinked, "Are you sure, Your Highness? It sounds like you're hurting a lot."

Peony told her, "It's all right. Let's keep going. We have to meet the others outside, right?"

Jade nodded, "Right. Hold on, my friend." He squeezed his friend's shoulder reassuredly with his free hand, then went back to helping him get out.

After everyone was out, Luke sighed in relief, "Well, it looks like we all made it. Geez, Emperor, what happened to you?"

Peony answered, "It's a long story that I'd rather not get into. Can you just drop me off in Grand Chokma?"

Luke nodded, "Of course, Your Excellency."

Natalia spoke up, "But what about Guy? Shouldn't we heal him before we leave?"  
Jade told the young Queen, "This area isn't very secure, Natalia. Heal him when we get to the city."

Guy, only half-conscious by this point, muttered, "I'm sorry to be a burden, guys..."

Luke gave him a softer look and said, "Guy, don't be silly. You were great back there! You're not a burden. So stop saying stupid stuff." He helped the man stand and supported him once again, "Come on, we'll get to Grand Chokma and get you fixed up."

The trip to Grand Chokma was uneventful and passed in total silence, everyone worrying over Guy's condition.

Once they got to the city, some doctors took Guy and Peony under their care, with Natalia following and insisting she help them heal her friends.

A few hours later, Natalia came out of the room that Guy and Peony had been taken into and said, "Guy's gonna be just fine. Peony's gonna take a bit longer to heal because of his broken bones, though."

Jade asked, "Is Guy fit to be traveling?"

Natalia answered, "The doctors say if he sleeps well tonight, then yes."

Luke nodded, "Then we'll stay the night, if that's what it takes to get Guy whole again. He's my friend and I'd rather not leave him behind. I doubt he'd appreciate that."

Anise smirked at Jade, "Heh, that gives the Colonel and me a chance to get caught up on _other matters_."

Jade smirked back, "Yes, it does, doesn't it, Anise?" He walked over to her and put his arms around her, kissing her full on the lips.

Luke told them, "Get a room, you two."

Anise replied, "Really, Luke? This bothers you even though you and Tear have..."

Luke blushed almost as red as his hair, "Yes, it bothers me! Do you think we wanna see you and the Colonel doing the nasty?"

Natalia giggled, "He's right, you two. If you're going to do things like that, you should be by yourselves, not in the company of others."

Jade added, "I don't need you to tell me that, Your Majesty. If you will excuse us." He took Anise's hand and led her to the inn. As Luke had so aptly put it, he and Anise 'got a room'. He closed and locked the door behind Anise and kissed her quite passionately on the lips.

The scene escalated, Jade's hands pulling at Anise's clothing. He eventually removed her clothing and began to rub her nipples, causing the young woman to make interesting noises. He laughed, a bit amused by her sounds. He began to suck on her neck, arousing the young woman even more.

Anise groaned, "Jaaade, please...stop teasing! If we're gonna do this, let's go all the way." She pulled at his Pac-Man belt, annoyed that he hadn't quite removed all his clothing.

Once Anise had his clothes off, the light-brown haired Colonel asked her, "I must know...are you a virgin?"

Anise nodded, "Yes, Colonel." She kissed him full on the lips, then began to rub his soft, pink nipples, eliciting a gasp from the father of fomicry.

Somehow maintaining control of his sanity, Jade responded, his voice husky and laden with lust for the younger woman, "Then I will be gentle." He kissed her fully on the lips again and kissed Anise's thigh, then her maidenhead, as if to prepare her. He then thrust hard into her, silencing her shrill scream with his mouth. He knew he was big and hoped he hadn't hurt her in any way. He asked, "...Anise?"

Anise replied, "...I'm...owww...I'm okay, Colonel. Let's keep going now. I just had to adjust to you." She began to move against him, the friction of their most private places touching causing them both to moan.

Jade began to pick up the pace of his thrusts and pounded harder and harder into Anise as he neared climax. He asked her, breathing heavily "Are you...?"

Anise answered, panting, "Yes, I'm about to, Colonel!"

Jade was glad they were approaching climax together and pounded into Anise one last time with all the strength he could muster. He just hoped he hadn't hurt Anise. He came inside her and rolled down beside the woman, "Well...?"

Anise told him, "That was...awesome, Colonel." She moved to lay her head on his chest, basking in the afterglow of their wonderful evening. She then fell asleep.

Jade smiled at the sleeping young woman and covered them both with the coverlet, glad he had satisfied her. He had been afraid that his aging body would give out while they were doing that, but it hadn't. He took off his glasses and set them on the stand beside the bed, going to sleep.

Luke and Guy had gone to sleep immediately, not having wanted to listen to the sounds of Anise and Jade having sex.

Natalia had also fallen asleep.

The next morning, the party awakened to a beautiful day.

Luke knocked on the door to Jade's room, anxious to get back to Baticul and Tear, "Jade? Are you in there? Hey, hurry up!"

Jade sighed and threw on the bathrobe that he had gotten at the spa in Keterburg, not really ready to get going quite yet. He put on his glasses and went to the door, opening it only slightly so that the redhead wouldn't see Anise. He said, "What is it, Luke?"

Luke replied, "You need to hurry and get dressed so we can go. By the way, where's Anise? I remember seeing her leave with you, but..."

Jade, a little embarrassed, replied, "She's probably asleep somewhere, Luke. I'm sure she's here at the inn. Why not ask the receptionist which room?" He had luckily reserved another room just in case something like this happened. As Luke went downstairs, he carefully put the velvet nightie that came with the room they had stayed in on Anise, moved her while she was still asleep, without waking her, to another room. He then got back to his room and put on his military uniform.

Luke found the room Anise was in and knocked on her door, "Hey, Anise. Wake up! We have to go."

Anise groaned, "Five more minutes, Daddy..."

Luke chuckled, "Anise, I'm not your daddy. Anyway, we don't have five minutes. Let's go." He shook Anise.

Anise opened her eyes, "Fine..." She yawned and stretched, "Wait for me outside, Luke. I'll be there in a minute." She took off the velvet nightgown that Jade had put her in and put on her normal clothes, which was now essentially a pink sports-bra like top and black mini-skirt, with purple bloomers and red thigh-highs. She joined Luke in the hall and soon noticed that Jade was there. She grinned and walked over to him, limping slightly. She hoped no one would notice the slight limp.

Luke noticed, but chose not to comment. He'd rather not know why Anise was limping. He then said, "Let's head back to Baticul." He turned to look at Guy who had also just joined them, "Assuming Guy's feeling up to it..."

Guy nodded, "I'm fine, thanks to the doctors and Natalia."

Natalia also joined in, "Yeah you've been healed, but you're still not quite up to par, Guy. Let's not take any chances. Just let us handle the fighting till we get back to Baticul. Okay?"

Guy sighed, annoyed that she was fretting so much over him, but replied, "All right fine, but only for you." He smiled and gave her a light peck on her cheek.

Natalia blushed, then kissed him back, but on the lips.

Luke cleared his throat, "Hate to interrupt the moment, you two, but we have to go now."

Guy nodded, "Right, Luke. Let's go, everyone."  
They reached Baticul about mid-afternoon.

Natalia immediately went back to the castle so that she could resume her responsibilities as Queen. Her subjects were relieved she had made it back in one piece.

They got into the manor about fifteen minutes later, and were received quite warmly.

Once everyone was back where they belonged, Anise received a summons to the castle from Natalia. It was probably about the baby shower for Tear.

After they talked a while, they sent a message to Noelle and Nephry.

After they met for several hours, they agreed that the baby shower would be the next day, but also agreed not to say anything about it. They could discreetly ask Tear what she needed in the way of baby stuff, but there would be no other hints.

After they got everything that Tear seemed to lack, Anise smiled and nodded, "I think we're ready for this. Oh, I'm soooo excited for Luke and Tear!"

Nephry smiled, "Yes...I am too. That child will be spoiled rotten though. I hope you realize that. With Luke as the father..."

Natalia crossed her arms, "Don't insult Luke, Nephry. He'll be a great father. Just you wait and see."

Anise replied, "I agree. Luke's grown up a lot since you knew him Nephry. Give him a chance."

Suzanne came into the room and asked, "What's going on in here?"

Nephry replied, "Oh, Suzanne..."

Natalia responded, "We're planning a surprise baby shower for Tear. Promise me you won't say anything."

Suzanne smiled and nodded, "I won't breathe a word of it to her. This was very nice of you to put together for her, especially as a last-minute thing. I'm glad Luke and Tear have friends like you."

Noelle added, "We're the lucky ones, ma'am."

Suzanne replied, "Maybe...anyway, good luck." She left the room and went back to whatever she had been doing.

The day passed without further incident, Noelle, Natalia, and Nephry went home and Tear and Luke went to bed.

Anise did as well.

The next day, Anise woke up and immediately set to work preparing the dining hall of Fabre manor for Tear's baby shower.

Luke, awakened by the hammering up of the nails that would hold up the yellow streamers, headed into the dining hall and asked, "What's all that racket?"

Anise replied, "Oh...hi, Luke. Sorry, I'm just getting ready for Tear's baby shower."

Luke nodded, "Fine, but what are you doing?"

Anise told him, "I'm hammering in nails to hold up the streamers that are going above the door." She then returned to hammering. Once she was done with that, she got down off the ladder she had gotten and continued decorating. Once she was satisfied with her work, she looked to Luke, "Well, Luke, what do you think?"  
Luke smiled and nodded, "It's great, Anise. Good work."

As the day progressed, Tear woke up and noticed Luke sitting beside her on the bed. She smiled and said, "Good morning, love." She kissed him passionately on the lips.

Luke kissed back, then replied, once they had come up to breathe, "Good morning...or should I say, afternoon? Anyway, come into the other room. I have a really good surprise for you and our little girl."

Tear looked confused, but nodded, "Okay." She allowed Luke to lead her there by the hand. She noticed that the dining hall was dark and asked, "Uh...Luke, why are we going to a dark room? There's no one in there."  
Luke smirked, knowing a little about it because of the fact that he had caught Anise, "It's dark, but there is someone in there. Come on, you'll love the surprise, I promise." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, then led her into the room. He flicked on the lights and Anise shouted, "SURPRISE! Congratulations, Tear!"

Tear noticed the baby-oriented decorations and blushed a little, thinking in the back of her mind, _So cute!_ She said, "Anise, thank you. When did you plan all of this and get it together?"

Noelle answered, "Oh, pretty recently, actually. Don't worry though, we got you what you needed. Anyway, let's have some food!"

After everyone present pretty much devoured the marble cake with green icing that said, "Congrats, Luke and Tear", Tear was instructed to sit in a chair in the middle of the room to receive her gifts. The first she got was wrapped in yellow tissue paper. When she opened it, she saw that it was a Rappig onesie and replied, "Who...got me this?"  
Jade chimed in, "I believe that His Majesty sent that here this morning. I couldn't keep such news to myself, after all."

Tear replied, "Well, tell His Majesty that I said thank you. It's adorable." She set it back in the tissue paper and set it on a nearby table.

Her next present was in a green giftbag that said, "From, Anise." When she opened the gift, Tear found some baby toys inside and a hand-sewn teddy bear. She grinned and told the younger woman, "Thank you, Anise."

Anise smiled and nodded, "Sure." She turned to Luke, who was writing down what each present was so that they would know what to buy and what not to buy when it came closer to time for the baby to be born, "Did you get everything so far, Luke?"

Luke answered her, "Yes, I did, Anise." He said, "Next present."

Tear was handed a gift that was a box wrapped in orange wrapping paper. She unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside the box was a book that said, "My Baby's First Year". She held the book up so Luke could see it and write it down.

After he did so, Noelle asked, "Who's that from?"

Tear noticed a little flap of paper on the top of the box that she hadn't seen before and flipped it open. It said, "From the father of fomicry." She smiled over at Jade and told him, "Thank you, Jade. I promise to use this."

Jade nodded, but said nothing in response.

After they were done with the gifts, the party broke up, with Jade and Anise going off to do their own little thing and Guy and Natalia as well. Noelle went home and Nephry did as well. It was certainly going to be interesting once Tear had her baby.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The baby is going to be born next chapter. I just wanted to give Luke a chance to feel his little girl kicking Tear. And yes, it's a girl. I decided that before I even started the fan fiction. Anyway, this chapter, there is going to be another attempt on Luke's life by Black Score, we'll hear from the Dark Wings again, and there will be some baby clothes and supplies shopping. I'd also like to thank the reviewers who gave me the names of the people involved with Dark Wings. You know who you are. ^_^ Without further ado, Chapter 5!

Tales of the Abyss

Looking to the Future

Chapter 5: Active Resistance

About five months later, Tear was really starting to look pregnant. They had already found out that the baby they had on the way was indeed a little girl, Luke's guess being correct.

Tear was having to keep taking her medication for anemia. Hopefully, their baby girl would be healthy despite the setback that her mother had suffered. She winced and placed her hand on her abdomen, feeling Elaine kick her hard. She was certainly an active little one, even now. She must've gotten that from her father, "Unh..."

Luke noticed her pain and placed his hand on hers, "Are you okay, Tear?"

Tear replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Elaine just takes after you." She smiled at him to reassure him, "She kicked. She seems to do that more when you're around."

Luke asked, "Oh, really? Can I feel? It was hard for me to feel her kicking with your hand there..."

Tear sighed, "Okay, Luke. It might take her a minute though."

Luke smiled, "That's fine. She can take her time." He placed his hand where Tear's had been a moment before and waited to feel Elaine kick. A moment later, he felt Elaine kicking against his hand, although it wasn't a very hard kick this time. He grinned, "I guess she's just letting us know she's there."

Tear nodded, "Probably." She leaned her head against Luke's shoulder and sighed contentedly, happy where their future was going. Just from Elaine's softer kicking in response to Luke touching her, and the fact that she kicked strongest when Luke was around, she guessed that the little girl would be a daddy's girl. And knowing Luke, he would be quite the protective father. _Perhaps even overprotective_...She thought to herself.

Luke heard something outside of the manor, the sound of the guards outside being killed. Getting tense and moving to stand in front of where Tear sat on the bench in the courtyard, he told his pregnant wife, "Tear, hurry up and get inside! I don't want you or the baby to get hurt!"

Tear, a little frightened and tense also, replied, "But, Luke, what about you?"

Luke answered, "I'll be fine, just go somewhere safer!"

Tear would've ordinarily resisted, but the fact that she was quite pregnant now was against her. The weight she had gained from her pregnancy was a hindrance, and she didn't want to endanger her unborn baby even more, so she moved as quickly as she could towards the door to the drawing room, as it was fairly close and she'd be able to watch the fight from there safely.

A few moments later, Black Score soldiers moved into the manor, finding Luke in the courtyard. They smirked and said, "Heh, we'll leave you to Master Noion. We've come for the girl. That child she's carrying is special, after all."

Luke glared at the soldiers and moved to block their path, "No, I won't let you near Tear, or our baby! You'll have to go through me to get to them!"

Noion told the soldiers, "We won't get anywhere with him here! We'll just have to all fight him at the same time. It's an annoyance, but we can deal with it. Let's do this!" He leapt into the air and over the soldiers, landing neatly in front of them. He then moved in to attack Luke.

After a grueling fight, Luke managed to finish off Noion's lackeys, but Noion himself was an entirely different story. He was proving to be quite the handful, just like Sync the Tempest. Clutching a gash on his shoulder, the redhead told him, "I won't let you go any further than this, Noion! Tell me, what does the Black Score have to gain from my death?"

Noion smirked, "Heh, you're not so bad yourself. What do we have to gain? Everything! We won't have anyone to stop us from carrying out the plan of Vandesdelca, and the power structure of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear will be compromised, leaving the position open for a replica to take. Gradually, we'll kill off all of the existing rulers and replace them with replicas, maintaining a stranglehold on the country."

Luke asked, "And what makes you think we'll just let you and the other replicas carry out that ridiculous plan? Besides, I think most of them would resist your plan. They're happy with what they've got." He charged at Noion, ignoring the stinging pain in his injured right shoulder. It unnerved him that Noion and the Black Score had so thorough a plan. They must have been thinking about it and planning it ever since he had returned.

Noion dodged Luke's attack and smirked as he saw Tear standing at the window of the drawing room, just out of reach. He leapt toward the window, testing out Luke's resolve, commenting, "Are you sure about that? Have you asked them?"

Luke gasped, "Tear!" Without even thinking, he raced after Noion, dead set on protecting Tear and Elaine no matter what it took. He added, commanding her with as loud a voice as he could muster, "Get down!" He then turned back to Noion and added, "No, but I'm sure they are quite happy. They seemed fine with Natalia's plan when it came to living their lives." He continued to follow the rejected replica.

Tear saw Noion coming with Luke closely following and got away from the window. Glass shattered all around her as Noion broke through the window and regarded her with a smirk. He said, "Now then, let's see just how much your man really loves you." He raised his sword, about to stab Tear right through her swollen belly. However, Luke moved in at the last minute and threw himself between Tear and the blade, getting stabbed through the right side of his chest, eliciting a scared scream from the pregnant woman.

Noion was amazed at Luke's resolve and quickly pulled his sword out as he noticed all the White Knights gathering at the door. Tear's scream must have alerted them to his presence. "Damn it!" He swore and quickly sheathed his sword. He darted out of the window, going out the same way he had come in, slipping out of the manor. He would have to try again later, when the noble wasn't in his manor.

Tear, concerned for Luke, moved closer. She applied steady pressure to the deep stab wound on his chest and bit back tears, "Luke...I'm so sorry...are you okay?" She heard Guy's voice in the background, speaking softly to some of the White Knights, as if to inquire what happened. She hoped that he had brought Natalia with him. Although she would've normally been able to heal Luke herself, with the pregnancy, she couldn't, as some of the Seventh Fonons her body normally absorbed were being taken in by the baby. She noticed that Luke seemed pale and was starting to slip into unconsciousness. She shook him, "Luke, please, hang on!"

Guy heard Tear's frightened cry and came running into the room, "What's going on in here?" Noticing that his best friend was seriously injured and a terrified Tear was by his side trying to help, he took hold of her by the hands and lifted her to her feet carefully, "Easy, Tear. You're all right. Natalia and I will take care of Luke. You just take some rest."

Natalia had walked in basically unnoticed and added, "Guy's right, Tear. I'm sure this attack on Luke has placed a lot of stress on you, and too much stress can be dangerous to you and your baby right now. Please, just get some rest. We'll let you know how Luke's doing after a little while." Although she hated treating Tear like an invalid, she made a valid point. Hopefully, nothing else like this would happen.

A moment later, Jade came into the room too. Seeing the horribly injured and now unconscious Luke made him narrow his red eyes. _This has gone way too far...first, they attack me, then they try to kill Luke twice, and injure Peony_. _Someone has to put a stop to all this once and for all._ _If only we knew for certain who their leader was, aside from Noion..._He frowned out of concern for his friend and told Natalia, "Please hurry and fix Luke up. I have some questions to ask him about his attackers."

Guy told him, "Jade, I know you're pissed with everything that's happened, but Luke's probably still gonna be really shaken up from this most recent attack. You gotta give him some time before you question him."

Jade replied, "But if we wait too long, he'll try to push it from his mind since he has a daughter on the way. He's under enough pressure already. Talking about it could help relieve some of that pressure."

Natalia sighed, "Fine, we'll get you after we get Tear. She deserves to spend a little time with him before you grill him about it." She noticed that the aforementioned woman hadn't left the room and said, "Oh, Tear, you should go get some rest now. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Luke." She smiled at her friend reassuringly and looked to Guy.

Guy nodded, "Right, come on, Tear." He led the brunette from the room and helped her to the room she had stayed in before she and Luke had married, the one just across the hall from his bedroom. He said, "There, now, have a good nap, okay? Luke's gonna be fine. I have the utmost confidence in Natalia's healing artes."

Tear sighed and responded, "But...okay. Thank you, Guy, for helping me back here. You'll come get me when he's awake, won't you?"

Guy replied, "Count on it. Well, talk to you later, Tear. I'm gonna go supervise Luke's healing in your place. I may not know how to use the Seventh Fonon, but I can make sure Luke doesn't try to overdo it when he first regains consciousness."

Tear nodded, "See you later, Guy." She lay down in the bed and closed her eyes, taking a rest as her friends had suggested. Hopefully, she and the baby would not suffer any ill effects from the overwhelming stress of the attack.

Meanwhile, in Luke's room, Natalia healed the wound on Luke's chest the best she could. After she was finished, she turned to Guy and said, "Get some bandages. I've done everything I can, but this is a pretty deep wound and he's got another gash on his shoulder. It's not as deep, but it's still cause for concern."

Guy nodded and pulled some bandages out from the top drawer in the wardrobe, placing them in her hand. He said, "How's he doing now?"

Natalia replied, "Well, I've managed to pretty much stop the bleeding from both of his wounds. But, he probably won't be able to fight or anything for another couple of days. He risks re-opening the wounds if he tries." Taking the bandages, she wrapped his chest and shoulder carefully. After she was done with that, she noticed him beginning to stir and let out a sigh of relief.

Luke slowly opened his green eyes and looked at Natalia, then Guy. For a brief moment, he was disoriented, but then remembered the attack by Noion. Worried for Tear, he gasped, "Oh, no, Tear!" He sat up, perhaps a little too quickly. He let out an "Ow!", and placed a hand on his bandaged chest.

Guy told him, "Easy there, Luke, it's okay. Tear's fine, she's asleep in the other room."

Natalia added, "Don't overdo it! If I hadn't gotten to you when I did, you could have died!" Letting out a sigh, she said, "Anyway, yeah, Tear's okay. Although, she was really worried about you. Guy, why don't you go get her?"

Guy nodded, "Right...oh, and Luke, Jade came by too. He wants to ask you about your attackers. Are you up to talking?"  
Luke answered him, "Yeah, sure."

Guy responded, "Glad to hear it."

Natalia added, "Just let me know if Jade tires you out too much. I'll ask him to leave if he's too much of a pain."

Luke, knowing of Jade's persistence, replied, "As if he'd listen to you, Natalia. You know how obstinate Jade is when trying to get information."

Natalia shrugged, "It couldn't hurt to ask him. Anyway, he'd probably be able to tell himself."

Guy left the room and went to get Tear.

When Guy and Tear returned, Natalia was still talking softly to Luke. Upon noticing Tear, the strawberry-blonde Queen smiled and told Guy, "Come on, let's leave them alone. We'll send Jade in to question Luke after they've had some time."

Guy asked, "How much time?"

Natalia answered, "We'll give them 20 minutes. After that, we'll send in Jade so he can ask his questions."

Guy nodded, "That's a good amount of time." He led Natalia out of the room by the hand, and they went out into the corridor. After about 5 minutes, if even that, he kissed the young Queen on the lips passionately.

Natalia kissed back, then once they broke it to breathe, she giggled a little, "Now, Guy, let's not do anything right now. Jade's coming soon and I don't think he wants to witness us sucking face."

Guy laughed slightly and replied, "Yeah, you're probably right. Still, it's interesting that Anise fell for him. I mean, they're so different in age."

Natalia replied, "Well, he does make a good amount of money. He's not rich, but I guess he makes enough to satisfy her. Anyway, I think she fell for him because she felt she could trust him with her heart more than anyone else in our group. After all, Luke has Tear, and you have me. Perhaps she felt a strong urge to keep it inside the group, or maybe she just wanted someone that had experience in certain areas...either way, they're happy and that's all that really matters."

Guy nodded, "Yeah, you're right." After they finished talking, the couple began making out, despite the earlier insistence that they not be caught doing so by Jade.

Jade walked into the corridor a moment later and cleared his throat, "Guy, unless you and Natalia want me to keep you from being able to reproduce, I suggest you stop eating her face and get out of my way."

Guy made a strange sound of discomfort, but broke the kiss with Natalia, blushing ear to ear and letting his hands drop to his sides, "Geez, sorry, Jade. I didn't realize we were blocking this hallway."

Natalia added, "Luke's in his room with Tear. You might have to break up another love fest, though, to get him to talk."

Jade smirked, "That's fine. I have no problem doing such things, as I'm sure you two are aware."

Guy replied, "Yeah, we know. Anyway, see you later, Jade. I'll wait for you to tell me what you found out. It's not fair to keep such important information from your friends."

Natalia nodded, "He's right. We'll wait for your report." She smiled.

Jade sighed. Those two sure could be persistent. Well, whatever happened, he was going to find out who was behind the attack on Luke, if he could, and do something about the Black Score. _If _anything could be done about them.

As he made his way through the hallway, he heard some voices in the courtyard. Luke and Tear were usually the ones who went out there, but they were both in Luke's bedroom. The Duke and Suzanne also frequented it, but they were busy setting up a nursery for their grandchild...so who was out there? Deciding that Luke's interrogation could wait just a few minutes, the brown-haired Colonel went into the courtyard. Seeing the Dark Wings, he narrowed his scarlet eyes and asked them, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
Noir answered him, "My my, if it isn't Jade the Necromancer. We have our ways. Now, tell us, where is the woman, Tear Grants?"

Jade replied, "She is otherwise occupied at the moment, not that it's any of your business. What did you want with her?"

Urushi told him, "We can't let you know that, Colonel."

Jade narrowed his eyes, "If you won't tell me, then I'll have the White Knights kick you out. I'm no Kimlascan, but I'm still well-respected here as Luke's friend."

York added, "Now now, no need to be so mean, Colonel." He turned to Noir and Urushi, "There's no reason we can't just leave our message with him, right?"  
Noir told him, "Are you crazy? If we leave that with him and have him just give it to Tear, he's bound to read it and screw things up!"

Jade sighed, getting annoyed with the Dark Wings rather quickly. He told them, "Look, if I tell you I won't read it, will you give it to me to give to Tear?"

Urushi narrowed his eyes at the father of fomicry, "No, we won't. We don't trust you."

Jade replied, "Well, I don't trust you either. How do I know it's even for Tear? What if it's really for Luke and you're just too afraid to face him?" He didn't disclose that Luke was injured. The last thing they needed was for him to overexert himself dealing with these three.

Noir sighed, "Look, let's just leave it with him, you two. We have to hurry back to Master Noion. We don't have time to deal with an insignificant pest like him."

York replied, "But...well, all right. Hurry up and give it to him then, Urushi."  
Urushi gave York and Noir a look that let them know that he was against this, but handed Jade the note that Noion had written to Luke and Tear. He then told Jade, "You haven't seen the last of the Dark Wings!" He turned to Noir and York and nodded, letting them know that it was time to leave.

Jade sighed, and after they left, he opened the letter. It read:

Luke and Tear fon Fabre,

I hope that you are enjoying being Duke and Duchess of Kimlasca. I am writing this letter

to inform you that although you escaped my grasp last time, I will come back for you. Also, I have taken hostage Miss Anise Tatlin (soon to be Anise Curtiss from what I hear) and Fon Master Florian. If you want them back, either one or the both of you must come to our new hideout. Since you broke into our old one, we've been forced to move to a new location in Mount Roneal. If you don't come, dire consequences await your friends.

Signed,

Noion of the Black Score

Crumpling up the letter, he pocketed it and went to interrogate Luke. When he found out the Noion was behind the attack, he scratched his chin. The Black Score's activities were...a bit odd. Why attack Luke and then ask him to come to Mount Roneal? It wasn't as if he'd believe the letter after something like that. For all he knew, this was really an attempt to get _his_ attention, just in a subtle way without alerting anyone else. Well, if they wanted his attention, they certainly had it. Injuring Peony, attacking Luke and him, kidnapping Anise and the Fon Master...what more would they do?

Luke, noticing that Jade seemed lost in thought, asked, "Hey, Jade? You okay over there?"  
Tear nodded, "Yeah...you seem really worried about something."

Jade replied, "Oh...it's nothing. I'm just a little tired. I've probably asked you one too many questions, Luke."

Luke shook his head, "No, you're fine. You haven't really asked that many yet. What's running through that bright mind of yours anyway?"

Jade took the note from his pocket and handed it over, "This."

Luke read it and his eyes bugged out, "How does Noion expect me to _trust _him after he tried to kill Tear? I'm sorry, but I'm not going, Jade. I know how much Anise and the Fon Master mean to you, but...as you know, I'm not in any shape to go anywhere."

Jade nodded, "I know. I thought I might go in your place to rescue them. It's a bit hazardous alone, but you have a wife and unborn baby to look after, and Guy and Natalia are probably indisposed at the moment. I'll go by myself."

Tear told him, "But...Jade, that's dangerous! Especially by yourself...at least take a few soldiers with you."

Jade shook his head, "It would be easier for me to draw attention if I had soldiers with me, Tear. I know you fear for my safety, but I can do this by myself. I simply cannot let their activities continue unchecked."

Guy had been standing outside the door the entire time and came into the room. He said, "Are you insane, Jade? I'm sorry, but I'm not about to let one of my best buds go risking his neck on his own. Besides, Anise is my friend too and I'm not about to let some stupid terrorists keep her locked up."

Natalia nodded and walked in beside him, "I'm with Guy. We can't just let the Black Score continue doing what they are. We have to shut them down."

Tear asked, "How will you do that, though? They've probably started being even more cautious since you broke into their base once already."

Luke added, "Tear makes a good point. Breaking into their new base won't be as easy this time. Let's wait a few days before we go over there. I want to go with you guys, but as you know, I got hurt pretty badly by Noion."

Guy nodded, "Then we'll wait. Oh, I have an idea on what the girls can do."

Natalia looked at him, interest piqued by his wording, "Oh, and what's that?"

Guy answered, "You girls can take Tear shopping for baby stuff, while Jade and I try to formulate a plan to get into the new Black Score base undetected."

Natalia replied, "Yes, that's a good idea. Tear needs to be prepared, and it's better if a plan is made before we go to Mt. Roneal. After all, it's only a few more months until Elaine is born and we can't just go barging in unprepared." She turned to face the door, then walked out of the room.

After the girls left the manor, Guy and Jade started making plans to break into Black Score's base at Mt. Roneal.

Luke chimed in while the plans were being made, since he would be going along too once he was healed.

Once the girls returned from their shopping expedition, Luke asked them, "How was the shopping?"  
Tear answered, "It was good. We now have more baby clothes, some diapers, wipes, and all that. I just hope that our baby doesn't grow out of things too fast. Otherwise, we'll be buying clothes for her just about every week."

Natalia told them, "Well, we'll see how she does in terms of growth. Anyway, now that we're done with that...do you guys have some sort of plan to break into the base at Mt. Roneal?"

Jade nodded, "Yes, we have quite the plan." He said, "First, we have two people go to the base to figure out how it's laid out and the frequency of the patrols and all that. One person will stay outside and the other will actually go in. That way, if there are any injuries, the person staying outside can help."

Luke said, "But...won't the person outside stand a chance of getting hurt too?"

Guy spoke up and added, "I heard that there are more guards inside than outside. Since it's at such a cold place, the snow and ice there are a natural deterrent to some people."

Tear replied, "Oh...so who's in the scouting party?"  
Guy told her, "It's Natalia and Jade. We thought we'd leave Luke for the later party, the party that actually goes in to rescue Anise."

Luke nodded, "I'm agreeable to that. Natalia, Jade...please be careful when you go to scout. We've already had too many casualties because of those guys." He was genuinely concerned for his friends' safety. He knew how dangerous Noion and the Black Score operatives could be. He was sure there were more leader-like figures than Noion, and agents too. It would be ridiculous just to have one operative.

Jade replied, "We will be, Luke." He patted the redhead on the shoulder, then turned to Natalia. "Shall we go?"  
Natalia nodded, "Yes, let's get going."

Jade and Natalia left to go scouting out the Black Score base.

Guy remained behind with Luke and Tear, to protect them if another attempt was made.

While Jade and Natalia were away, a young man with orange hair and brown eyes made his way onto the manor. He was dressed in a maroon shirt with the Black Score's insignia on it, ashen gray pants and chain mail. His name was Tyler, and he was another of their operatives. He had been sent here to dismantle the security around the manor so that taking the Duke and Duchess would be easy. Since Noion had reported to him that Luke was injured in his latest assault, it would probably easy to take him hostage, especially if they threatened Tear and his unborn child. As he approached the gates, the guard said, "Excuse me sir, what is your business with the Duke?"

Tyler replied, "Ah, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Besides, you're just a worthless guard. If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to get inside by force."

The guards looked at each other, then nodded and crossed their spears in front of him, blocking his access.

Tyler sighed, "And here I was hoping I could talk you down. Guess I'll just have to break in then." He jumped back a ways, then fired off a volley of arrows at them, aiming for the weak spots in their armor.

The guard at the front gate that had survived Tyler's volley shouted, "Intruder! We have an intrud-aagh!" He died as soon as the young man stabbed him through the stomach, spraying blood on the operative's clothing.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Tyler wiped his blade clean on the uninjured part of the guard's body, then sheathed the weapon. He proceeded only a few feet into the manor before he was met up with another contingent of White Knights. He told them, "Unless you lot want to die too, you'll stay out of my way."

The leader of the White Knights said, "I'm not backing down. We're entrusted with the protection of the Duke and Duchess, and we're not going to let them be taken away so easily." He drew out his sword, ready to avenge the deaths of the men at the gate.

Having heard all the commotion outside, Luke walked to the window of his bedroom and looked out. He saw the White Knights gathered just inside the front gate and tensed, his hand going into a tight fist, "Dammit...already?"

Guy told him, "Luke, take it easy. Even if that guy does get past the White Knights, I won't let any harm come to you and Tear. I promise."

Luke replied, "Don't be silly. If he does, I'm not letting you fight him yourself. That might be suicidal. I don't even know who that is, let alone his vulnerabilities." He stood up and walked over to his dresser to get his sword. Wincing, he fell to his knees, clutching at the wound on his chest.

Guy responded, helping the redhead stand, "Let me fight him alone, Luke. You're in no shape to fight anything." He helped his friend stay on his feet while he stood near the dresser as if to get his sword.

Tear added, "He's right, Luke. Just let him handle it. I'd rather not risk losing you again...we've already had a couple of close calls and I'd rather not have another."

Luke sighed, "Okay, okay, geez." He sat back down on the bed, annoyed that his injuries prevented him from helping anyone.

Tyler, however, wasn't as skilled as Noion and got himself injured. He was forced to retreat from the manor, although he did take down a good number of the White Knights before doing so.

Guy flinched, "This really isn't good...with half of the White Knights gone, the manor won't be as well-protected."

Luke replied, "That's okay. We've got you to look after us, right?" He smiled at the blonde, confident that his friend would be able to hold back any more of the Black Score that tried to take him or Tear hostage.

The next few hours passed without incident.

When Jade and Natalia returned, the older man was having to lean on the young Queen for support. It seemed he had twisted his ankle up rather badly while running through the base at Mt. Roneal. However, they did learn the layout of the base, which had been their whole reason for going.

Luke told them, "I'm glad you got that information. But really, Jade, you should be more careful. You won't be any good to us hurt like that." He commented while Natalia worked on healing the brunette Colonel's sprained limb.

Natalia giggled a little. The fact that Jade had injured himself was a little disconcerting, but he was getting older. Luke needed to let up a little. She told Luke, "Hey, lay off, Luke. You know that the Colonel isn't as young as he used to be."

This elicited a laugh from Luke, Tear, and Guy.

Jade sighed, then said jokingly, "Yes, laugh at my pain. I see how you are."

Tear giggled slightly, then said, "Aw, come on, Colonel. You know Natalia was only kidding. Anyway, I'd better get some sleep. I'm starting to get tired and it's been quite the day. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good luck with rescuing Anise." She looked to Luke and told him meaningfully, "Luke, please...when you go on the rescue mission, be careful. I don't think I could stand to lose you. The thought...would just be unbearable." She took him into a tight hug, then kissed him on the lips before leaving the room.

Natalia told Luke, "There's another reason for you to come back, Luke. Not only for Tear, but your unborn baby girl too. I don't think any child, especially a little girl, should grow up without a father. And I think Tear wants to spare Elaine the pain of losing her father after having gone through that herself."

Luke nodded, "I'll remember that. Thank you, Natalia. We should plan Anise's rescue now. We have to be careful this time since Jade got hurt just trying to get the layout of the base." The fact that the experienced Colonel was hurt unnerved him as well. That meant that the Black Score had probably been more prepared this time and had laid out the base in such a way that there were traps set up.

Guy replied, "Yeah, let's do that. Natalia, the layout, if you please?"

Natalia nodded and unrolled the bit of a map that Jade had given to her once he had gotten out of the Black Score's base. "All right, here you are. The layout's really complicated. There are a lot of corridors, and they all lead to different areas. It won't be as easy to find Anise in a place like this."

After having studied the map a bit, Jade replied, "Well, perhaps it would be better to take a larger force with us this time. With the tightened security and such a large and complex base, we'd be more likely to find Anise if we had a bigger party."

Luke nodded, "I agree with Jade. Let's not take too many people though. More than 15 would draw attention. I'll bring some of the White Knights with me, probably just 3 or 4, making the party 8 in number. Jade, can we count on Malkuth to send some people? After all, Peony was hurt by them too."

Jade answered, "I'll ask His Highness to send some men as well, probably 7 of them, numbering the party at 15. That should do nicely. It's a nice-sized party, but not too large. We should leave in the morning so everyone can get some good rest tonight. The mission is sure to be difficult with the complex layout, and we don't know how many operatives or guards are actually at the base at the moment."

Guy told Jade, "All right, so we leave in the morning. That sounds reasonable. Good night, everyone." He walked out of the room, going to a guest room to get some rest.

Luke answered, "Yeah, good night, Guy." He turned to Jade and said, "I'll have the White Knights that are going with us meet us at the front gate tomorrow morning then. I'm getting some sleep too, so...good night." He yawned a bit and lay down in the bed, going right to sleep.

Tear came back into the room and lay down next to him, curling up against his chest and going to sleep herself. She had been standing outside, listening to the conversation the whole while. The mission would hopefully be a success.

Natalia and Jade left the room, to let Tear and Luke sleep in peace.

Natalia then returned to the castle, to go get some sleep herself.

Jade went to the room on the manor that Luke had set aside for him. It was a nicer room than anything he would get at an inn. He took off his outer layer of clothing, the blue gloves, military jacket and belt, leaving on the black shirt and pants he wore underneath. He then removed his glasses and got into bed, placing his hand gently on the space next to him. If he had his way, Anise was going to be back in his arms the next day. He knew Anise. She was probably trying to break out right at this moment, but without much success. Given the Black Score's treatment of Peony, they were probably torturing her for trying to escape. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, the man sighed and shook his head, trying to clear up such thoughts. He then yawned and shut his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of the Abyss

Looking to the Future

Chapter 6: Rescue Mission, Endgame, and Welcome to Auldrant, Elaine fon Fabre

The next morning, Luke woke up early. He went to get a bath, got dressed in his white jacket and black shirt and black pants and brown boots. He then went to get breakfast. As the maids were serving him, one said to another, "Did you hear? It's said that the Black Score is going after the nobility of both Kimlasca and Malkuth."

Luke sighed, "Why don't you talk about something else? That's old news...they've been at it for a while now. And bring me a fresh napkin, if you don't mind."

The maid nodded, "Sorry, Your Excellency. Of course." She walked out of the room and went to get Luke a fresh napkin. She came back and placed it on the table next to his plate, bowed respectfully, then left the room.

After he finished breakfast, Luke wiped his mouth on the napkin, then went back to his room to check on Tear, who was still sleeping peacefully under the bed covers. He smiled and carefully sat down on the bed.

The gentle motion awakened Tear slightly, but she didn't move or open her eyes. However, she didn't change the rhythm of her breathing, giving away that she was awake.

Luke laughed a little, then sighed and said, "Tear, I know you're not really asleep. Your breathing isn't right for being asleep. Anyway...I'm leaving today on that mission to rescue Anise. So...wish me luck."  
Tear shot up in bed and hugged him, then kissed him passionately on the lips. After they broke the kiss, she said, "Good luck...and please, promise me you won't die! I don't want Elaine to have to grow up without her father like I did."

Luke smiled and nodded, "I'll come back alive. I promise, Tear. I'll be back for you two." He placed his hand meaningfully on his wife's middle, feeling Elaine kick against his hand pretty hard this time, as if she knew it would be a while before he would return.

Tear replied, "All right, thank you, Luke." She kissed him again, then released him, "Go get Anise and the Fon Master back, before I change my mind and try to keep you here."

Luke chuckled a little, then nodded, "I'll miss you, Tear." He blew her a kiss.

Tear giggled, then seemed to catch the kiss with her hand and put her hand gently on her lips, "Yeah, you too. Try to hurry back."

Luke replied, "Right." He then walked out of the bedroom, seeing Guy, Jade, and Natalia all standing in the corridor outside his room. He blushed, "...How much did you hear?"

Guy answered, "We heard everything, Luke."

Natalia told him, "You'd better not break your promise to Tear."

Jade nodded, "Yes...it would have most unfortunate consequences for the rest of us if you died."

Luke sighed, "Right...well, let's get going. I'm not leaving Anise in the hands of those terrorists." He walked off, going to meet the White Knights he had called on at the front gate.

Guy and the others quickly followed him.

After they left the manor and got into Baticul proper, they ran into the Dark Wings again.

Jade glared at them, "What are you doing here?"

Noir complained, "Oh, don't be like that, Necromancer Jade. We only came here to warn you not to pursue Anise. The Black Score has a full ambush of soldiers waiting for you in their base at Mt. Roneal."

Natalia told the woman, "We don't believe you."

Urushi smirked, "Heh...you should, Your Majesty. By the way, is it really safe for the Queen of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to be wandering around like this?"

Luke shouted at him, the bit of Asch that was inside him coming out, "Hey, back off Natalia! She can do whatever she wants. Anyway, we don't have time to deal with you freaks, so get out of the way!"

York got a pathetic look on his face, "Freaks? Oh, I'm hurt, Asch."

Luke glared, "Don't call me that. Maybe there is a _little bit_ of him _in_ me, but I am _not _him. So just get out of the way already!"

Noir sighed, "Fine. It appears that you have a death wish. By all means, go to Mt. Roneal."  
Jade told her, "You've been helping the Black Score up to now. Why suddenly warn us about their activities?"

Urushi answered, "We have our reasons, Necromancer. Anyway, if you're not gonna heed our warning, that's your own problem. See ya." He walked away, with Noir and York quickly following in his wake.

Luke sighed, "Finally...anyway, we should get to Mt. Roneal."

Natalia nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's go."

The party went to Kaitzur Naval Port first, to secure passage to Keterburg on a boat. After that, they went into the city proper and stocked up on supplies and got cloaks to keep warm in the frozen caverns of Mt. Roneal.

Once they reached what had been labeled the back entrance to the Black Score Hideout, Jade rolled up the map and said quietly, so as not to be overheard by nearby patrols, "So, how shall we split up? With a base this complex, finding Anise will prove difficult."

Guy suggested, "Maybe into pairs? Luke, how do you think we should split up?"  
Luke shook his head, "If we try to split into pairs, that'll mean that there'll be one person on a team alone. Let's do teams of three."

Jade nodded, "That sounds agreeable. Well, Luke, why don't you choose your team first? You were the one who called this whole thing together."

After a moment of looking around at his party, Luke replied, "I'll take Jade and Natalia. Guy, that leaves you with one Malkuth soldier and one White Knight. Are you okay with that?"

Guy answered, "Yeah, it's alright. Anyway, I'll go after the Fon Master. Luke, your group can go after Anise. We'll meet back up out here whenever we're done. Also, if it can be done, men, try to find the chambers where the leaders are. If we stop the leaders, the whole organization will crumble."

The soldiers saluted, and the party began to head into the base, carefully avoiding the patrols. None of the Malkuthian soldiers or White Knights that had been picked were wearing armor since it would make too much noise. After they got inside, they split off into their respective groups. Guy and his two men went one way, and the other parties all went different directions.

As they explored the inside of the base, looking for anything like a prisoner's cell, Jade noticed a room that had a door with a fonic barrier and a security lock. _There it is_... He tapped Luke's shoulder to get his attention, getting the younger man to turn around.

Luke asked quietly, "What is it...Jade?" He then noticed that the room had a fonic barrier and smiled, "Heh, looks like we found her. But how do we get in?"

Jade informed Luke, "I can break that fonic barrier with an Indignation spell, but...the security lock is an entirely different story. I'll need a code for that."

Natalia told them, "I can get the code."

Luke looked at her incredulously, "Really? And how do you plan to do _that_, your Highness? Inc case you didn't notice, they are _capturing _and wanting to _replicate_ nobles, not wax political with them."  
Natalia answered, "We passed a uniform locker a couple of corridors back. I can masquerade as one of them and get the code. It's underhanded, but if it will help Anise and the Fon Master...well, I'll do anything."

Jade smirked, "That's quite the scheme, Natalia."

Natalia was a bit weirded out, but replied, "Thank you, Jade." She turned to Luke and Guy, "Anyway, I'll get the code and meet you back here in 5, 10 minutes tops." She then walked away, going to the uniform locker. She put her strawberry-blonde hair in an easy-to-remove bun, then changed out of her archery outfit and into the agent uniform in the room. It looked like it would be a lot easier to maneuver in than any of the others there. She then put a helmet on her head so that her face wouldn't be seen. She then sighed and went to get a pass code from the guard. Little did she know that the code she got was for _all _the security doors and not just the one.

The guard told her, "I'm not surprised you forgot it. New replicas typically don't have as good memories as the older ones. Anyway, I'd better get back to guarding Fon Master Florian."

Natalia's eyes widened, "The Fon Master? What are we doing with him...again?"  
The guard replied, "It's easy. We're using him to get to the Order of Lorelei. He's gonna help people think that replicas are the only real form of life. After that, it'll only be a matter of time before people start making replicas en masse and die for the Great War!"

Natalia asked, "What war? Kimlasca and Malkuth are at peace."  
The guard answered, "Ah but with what we have planned, they will go to war, along with originals and replicas. The Great War will swallow all life!"

Natalia, shaken by his ideology, replied, "Right, okay. So...are you going to go guard Fon Master?"

The guard blinked, "Oh, right. Sorry about that, newbie. Anyway, whose replica are you? I don't think I've heard your voice before."  
Natalia answered, "...Erm, I'm a replica of the Queen of Kimlasca."

The guard got a twinkle in his eye, "Progress is being made...marvelous!" He then walked away.

Natalia reported back to the others with the security code, although she was admittedly still shaken from the guard's speech.

Guy gave Natalia a slight hug, trying to help her feel better, "What happened? Did you get the security code?"

Natalia nodded, "Y-yes, but...I heard a continuation of their plans."

Jade replied, "I see...we'll discuss it after we rescue Anise. Stand back, everyone." He then used Indignation on the fonic barrier around the room and turned to Natalia, "I believe it is your turn now." He moved out of the way so that Natalia could get to the door.

Natalia typed in the code she had been given and the security lock sprung open. She sighed, "It worked. Let's go."

The party headed into the room, where they found Anise lying half-conscious on her side on a cot. She appeared injured and...something was wrong, but in the darkness of the room it was hard to make out her expression, so they couldn't tell what.

Jade knelt down and gently turned her over on her back so that she could see him. Perhaps a familiar face would comfort the broken girl.

Anise saw Jade and gasped out of happiness, tears flooding her eyes, "C-Colonel! I-I'm...sorry!" She broke down crying.

Knowing that Anise wasn't ordinarily so emotional, Luke asked, "Anise, what did they do to you?"

Anise replied, "Th-they..." Feeling ashamed, she turned to Jade and whispered it in his ear, theb broke down crying again.

Jade clenched his hand into a tight fist, barely controlled fury making his eyes look glowing embers. He then took Anise into a loose hug.

Anise retreated a bit from the hug at first, but then accepted it and returned his embrace.

It had been a while since anyone had seen Jade so angry. Luke asked, sounding a little nervous and scared, "J-Jade? What's...wrong? What did they do?"

Jade leaned over and whispered it in Luke's ear.

Luke got angry, but he wasn't as angry as the Colonel.

Natalia stated, "Look, I don't wanna know what they did that's got those two so upset. But whatever it was, it had to have been something bad."

Guy asked, "Luke, what...?"

Luke whispered in Guy's ear what Jade had told him, resulting in an immediate fist clench from Guy. He had not expected such a strong reaction from his friend.

In fact, no one had. Total silence fell over the party for a few minutes before Natalia asked, "G-Guy? Are you okay? Now you're scaring me..."

Guy explained to Natalia, whispering in her ear as well.

Since everyone seemed to know or guess at what had been done to Anise, Jade told the broken woman, "This was not your fault, Anise. Can you walk?"

Anise replied, "I can...try." She sat up, perhaps a bit too quickly. She clutched at her chest, her shattered ribs creating a burning pain there as they protested movement. She took a deep breath, trying to ease the pain off a bit.

Luke responded, "She can't even sit up without it hurting. Who wants to carry her?"

Jade told him, "Allow me." He picked up the hurt Anise.

At first, Anise resisted, but after a few soft words from Jade, she calmed down again and let him hold her.

The party left the room with Anise and went to where they would meet up with Guy and his team. Hopefully, the other teams had captured the leaders too.

Although it had been quite a struggle, most of the other teams got away with some leaders.

Jade nodded as they saw Guy's team come out with the Fon Master, "Very good. Looks like we accomplished our objective. Now then, let's head back to Keterburg. We can leave for Baticul in the morning." He went over to Noion, who was being held in place by two Kimlascan soldiers, and closed his hand tightly around the young replica's throat, cutting off his air supply.

Noion choked out, "Wh-what the...? Wait, you're..."

Jade said coldly, his eyes still glowing like burning coal, really the only sign of his anger, "The name's Colonel Jade Curtiss. I'm the fiance of the woman you captured." He got his fonic spear out, about to run Noion through, when he felt Luke and Guy latch onto him. He lost his grip on Noion, struggling slightly against his friends as they peeled him off the replica.

Guy shouted, "Jade, cool it! We need him alive if we're going to find out why they did this! Just put that away!"

Luke replied, "He's right, Jade! Come back to your senses. Calm down...please. Don't make me have to knock you out."

Jade sighed and regained his composure, relaxing and sending his Sonic Spear back in and telling them, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lose it like that. It's just that...when it comes to Anise..."

Guy replied, "You don't need to explain. Luke and I understand completely. I think either one of us would be the same way if it were Natalia or Tear."

Jade nodded, "Thank you."

Luke told the older man, "You're welcome."

The party then went back to Keterburg.

After spending the night at an inn, they left for Baticul immediately after they were all ready to leave.

After they got back to the Kimlascan capital, Jade and the Malkuth soldiers immediately turned around and went back to Grand Chokmah, to report to Peony. Jade had also said that Anise would probably recover better from what had happened away from prying eyes.

The White Knights returned to the manor and once again donned their armor.

Natalia and Guy returned to the castle.

Luke went back to the manor and was quite warmly greeted by Tear, who kissed him on the lips and hugged him. He smiled and told her, "See, I told you I'd come back alive. How's Elaine?"

Tear giggled, "She's fine, growing fast. How's Anise?"

Luke frowned, "...Not doing so well. She was..._raped _by Noion. We had to restrain Jade just to keep him from ripping the guy's throat out when we caught him."

Tear asked, "So that's the last we'll see of the Black Score?"

Luke answered, "Probably."

Tear smiled, "I'm glad." She sighed and captured Luke's lips again, enjoying some make out time with her husband. She then felt Elaine kick extra hard against her stomach and gasped, "Ow...okay, sweetie, geez."

Luke asked, "You all right?"

Tear nodded, "Yeah, fine now. Just another reminder from Elaine." She sighed as Luke placed his arms around her and settled into the embrace. She then kissed him again.

Luke kissed back, then smiled, "I don't think we need the reminder. We know you're there, little one." He placed his hand over Tear's pregnant belly, feeling her kick again in response to his touch. A little while later, Noion and a few other replica leaders from the Black Score, mainly the replica of Guy's sister and the engineers from Sheridan escaped from the custody of the Kimlascan prison, and a warning sign was posted in the common areas of Baticul, as well as outside the castle and on the gate to Fabre Manor. As Luke was making his way out, to take a simple walk around the town with Tear, he saw the notice and frowned, "Tear...take a look at this."

Tear took a look and gasped, "But...if they got away, that means they could come after you again, Luke!"

Guy had come to the manor to visit, when he had seen the notices posted around and said, "Hey, Luke, Tear! Did you see...?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, we saw the notices, Guy. We'll all just have to be more careful for the next little while."

Jade responded, "We most definitely should. By the way, Guy, did Natalia mention to you what the continuation of the Black Score's plans were?"

Guy sighed, "Yeah...apparently, they're planning to try and start a war not only involving Kimlasca and Malkuth, but also between replicas and their originals. So..." He looked to Luke and told him, "in a way it's good that Asch isn't around."

Jade pointed out, "But unlike before, even if Asch was alive, he and Luke would at least be tolerating each other. With the other replicas, we don't even really know what will happen. Anyway, I'm on my way to Grand Chokmah now. I will see you all soon." He left, not saying another word to his friends.

-Time skip: A few months later...essentially four-

Although there were several instances where Luke was alone, never once did the replica leaders come after him.

Jade warned them, "Just because they haven't attacked him doesn't mean they won't. It probably means they're lying low for a while, or searching for a new place to start." They were all gathered at the manor for a tea party celebrating the continued peace between Kimlasca and Malkuth, or that's what Natalia said when she asked to use the manor.

Emperor Peony had come as well, insisting that he wanted to see how Luke had been holding things down in Baticul.

Luke hadn't objected, and so now their were nobles hobnobbing all over the manor.

Tear felt a surge of pain in her abdomen, an initial contraction before her water broke. Feeling the wetness on her thighs, she crumpled to the floor, calling out, "Luke!"

Luke raced over as he noticed her fall, and asked her as he took her into his arms, "What is it, Tear? What's wrong?" He could tell that she was frightened. He knew it was soon time for her to have her baby.

Guy raced over and asked, "What's going on, Luke? Is Tear okay?"

Tear replied, with slight joy, but also with fear in her eyes, "It's...time..." She then had her bloody show and screamed in pain as another contraction came.

Luke, scared for Tear and the baby, told Guy, "She's...gonna be okay, I hope. She's having the baby right now!"

Guy nodded, "Then I'll dismiss the guests while you get the midwife." He apologized and led most of the guests to the door, promising them that if they wanted a party, he would ask Emperor Peony.

Jade contributed as well, rounding up any stragglers and telling them that he would personally ensure that the Emperor held a compensatory party for the one they were missing.

Peony agreed with Jade and nodded, inviting them all to come to the palace whenever it was convenient for them to do so. He then left, headed to Grand Chokmah before things got too out of hand.

Tear panted, "L-Luke...aah!" The contractions were starting to get closer together, although she wasn't quite fully dilated yet, so there was still time for a midwife.

Luke said, "I know, Tear. I know. Hang...hang on, please! I'll get the midwife." He held Tear's hand and told a maid, "Fetch the midwife, and make it snappy!" He told Tear, "Breathe, Tear...I know you can do this."

A few moments later, the midwife arrived and told Tear, "All right sweetie, come on. We're gonna have this baby. You, sir, are to wait outside."

Luke shook his head, "I'm not leaving Tear."

The midwife sighed, "Fine, stay."

Tear told the midwife, "It's...all right...he can...stay! Aah!" She took Luke's hand again and squeezed it hard.

Luke was sure he heard a few _pops _and _cracks_ in his hand as she took his hand in a death grip. But it didn't matter. Tear needed him now and he wasn't about to leave her.

Having heard the cracking of Luke's hand, Guy and Jade flinched, feeling a slight sympathy for their friend right before leaving the room. Hopefully Tear hadn't fractured it.

After about 7 hours of hard labor from Tear, Elaine fon Fabre made her entrance into the world, weighing in at 7 lbs, 9 oz and 22 inches long. Tear collapsed against Luke's chest, giggling at the sight of their baby girl. She was so happy to have lived through it. After the midwife cut the cord and Elaine had taken her first crying breath, she nodded, "Congratulations, your Majesties. You have a baby girl." She handed the baby over to its mother and said, "If you suffer any ill effects from this, stay in touch."

Tear nodded, "We..." She yawned, then finished her sentence, "will. Thank you." She kissed her redhaired girl on the top of the head, "Welcome to Baticul, Elaine fon Fabre. She fell asleep against Luke, exhausted. Her death grip on Luke's left hand relaxed and, using his right with some difficulty, he got it free.

The doctor came over and said, "Sir, let me take a look at your hand. From the noise I heard, I can't imagine she left it in good shape." He applied pressure to Luke's hand, which caused Luke to almost scream in pain. He tried to move each of the fingers as well, but they wouldn't budge. The doctor sighed, "It's as I feared. She broke some of the smaller bones in your hand. We'll have to put you in a cast for a little while."

The doctor made the cast around Luke's hand carefully, as it was a smaller surface area then most of the breaks he dealt with. After that was done, he nodded and said, "Your wife should be fine with plenty of rest. Try not to use that hand for a while if you can help it. Bones take much longer to heal than flesh."

Luke replied, "All right, thank you, doctor." He held still as the doctor did once last thing, placing his hand in a loose sling around the redheaded noble's neck that rested just below the collarbone. He then asked, "Is it really necessary for the sling?"

The doctor answered him, "Yes, it is. The bones won't heal correctly if your hand isn't resting on a flat surface. You can take it off, but you'll have to use your right hand for eating and other such things."

Luke sighed and nodded, "All right, thanks doctor." This was going to be a pain in the butt! He then looked at the maids, who brought Elaine into him. He turned back to the doctor, paid him, then went over to the maids and held Elaine in his arms, her head resting on his right elbow. At first, it was awkward holding her like that for him, but he adjusted after a while. He then asked the maids, "Oh, where is Tear?"

The youngest maid told him, "Oh, Guy carried her to your room. He and your other friends wanted to meet you there so they could see your heiress."

Luke replied, "Thank you. You're dismissed."

The maid nodded her head and went back to cleaning up from the would-be tea party. The place wasn't an utter disaster, except for where Tear had her baby right in the middle of it, but it was taking all the maids a long time just to clean it up.

Luke departed from the dining hall and went to his room, still holding Elaine awkwardly. Once he entered his room, he noticed Guy and the others and said, "Hey, guys...sorry to keep you all waiting."

Jade replied, "It's all right. It's to be expected with how firmly Tear was holding your hand."

Luke immediately asked, "How is she doing?"

Natalia responded, "Don't worry, Luke. She'll be fine. The midwife said she'd be painfully weak for a while, but after all the trouble she had with the pregnancy, it doesn't come as too much of a surprise. Looks like you'll have to take it easy for a while too, with that sling."

Guy asked, "Luke, what the hell did Tear do?"

Luke sighed and replied, "She broke my hand, Guy."

Jade told him, "That means you won't be able to fight for a long while. If you'd like, I can remain here as a guard until your hand is healed."

Luke shook his head, "That won't be necessary, Jade. We have our own protection force, the White Knights. Besides, I doubt the Black Score will do anything with their leaders captured."

Natalia reminded them, "But a few of the leaders escaped...are we really sure it's safe to be leaving Luke and Tear alone when they're at their most vulnerable?" Her concern was genuine. With Tear still recovering from labor, and Luke with a broken hand, anything could happen to them.

Guy spoke up, "I can stay here as a protection detail, Jade. Anise needs you right now more than ever, especially with what happened to her. Natalia, you have your responsibilities as the Queen. The White Knights and I should be able to hold down the fort for a good while. Now, let's all leave Luke and Tear alone. They'll need as much rest as they are able to get for the next while." He grabbed Natalia's hand and led her out of the room, wanting to give Luke, Tear, and Elaine the privacy they deserved.

Jade nodded, "Guy brings up a good point. I'm needed back in Grand Chokmah. Without me there, Anise probably won't sleep tonight, and I'm sure Peony doesn't want to be kept up all night. I'll see you around, Luke. Good luck with your daughter." He left, not saying another word to the Duke as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Luke glanced at the sleeping newborn, giving her a small smile and bending down slightly to kiss her forehead before placing her in the bassinet on Tear's side of the bed. He got into bed, kissed Tear on her cheek, and softly said, "We did it. Good night." He placed his arms gently around her, wanting to be somewhat close.

Tear smiled in her sleep, as if somewhat conscious of Luke's presence and what he said. She then subconsciously placed her right hand on his, then it slid off and the couple slept.

-Meanwhile, in Chesedonia-

Noion growled, "This is so _annoying_! How are we supposed to get into the nobility if we can't even protect our own base?" He was extremely agitated that Luke and the others, as well as the Kimlascans and Malkuthians, had gotten the better of him. He would have to give them payback! He then smirked and said, "Heh...maybe we should rush in there and take his child. Let him see how it feels to have the life of something really young ripped right out from underneath him!"

Mary answered, "Sir, we should wait for a few years for the girl to mature if we want to try anything like that. After the incident in the manor, they have probably increased the security. It'll be a few years before Baticul is left that open again. The same is most likely true for Grand Chokmah." She shook her head, hardly believing that he was a replica of Ion. He was so much more...savage, than the other ones she had heard about.

Noion sighed and nodded, "You're probably right, Mary. Maybe I should make you my second-in-command now, since the other one got captured. You have such a better brain than he did." He smiled at the blonde. Ever since he had lain eyes on this woman, he had become smitten, but their 'jobs' kept them apart. If a leader got involved with his subordinates, it would only get messy.

The other agent of the Black Score that had gotten away, Tyler, reported, "Sir, ma'am...we're the only ones that got away. How are we supposed to get to the nobility?"

Mary sighed and shook her head, "Clearly, you have not been paying attention. We will wait a few years before we strike at the nobilities of the kingdoms again. Although, this time, we need to find a way to make it look like something that the opposing kingdom planned. If they find out we're still alive and kicking, they'll move quickly to silence us before we can get to any fon machinery to make more replicas. We need to get our numbers back up within the next few months, but in such a way that nobody notices that anything is out of the ordinary. Anybody got a suggestion?"

Noion answered, "Maybe we could make it look like the Order of Lorelei is behind the fomicry. After all, they've been making Ion replicas since we first received the Score. What's a few more?"

Tyler smiled, liking the plan, "That's good, sir. But we'll have to get in and out of Sheridan quickly each time without being noticed. How in the name of Lorelei will we do that?"

Mary told him, "We could make a teleport glyph in the room of the Fon Master before Florian...since it's not being used for anything, no one's been in there for years."

Noion nodded, "It's good. I like it. We just have to be careful not to get caught in Daath. That shouldn't be a problem, though. It is a huge city and they always get all kinds of people. We just have to make sure we don't wear something that has our insignia."

Tyler responded, "Most of our uniforms are still back at Mt. Roneal, so that shouldn't be a problem." He ripped the symbol off of his agent uniform and nodded.

Mary and Noion did the same.

Mary mentioned, "We should also continue making use of the Dark Wings."

Noion retorted, "...Yes, let's use some _traitors_ as our spies. That's an excellent idea!" He shook his head and drummed his fingers on the table at the bar they were sitting in. They had all been keeping their voices down, as any mention that they were Black Score operatives could get them arrested.

Tyler asked, "Then what should we do? Just sit around and rot?"

Mary shook her head, "Like he said, for now, we'll just build up our numbers. We'll strike Baticul and Grand Chokmah after we rebuild our strength." She glared and squeezed her glass until it shattered in her hand, "And _Duke Fabre _will rue the day he decided to make Black Score his enemy!"

After their conversation, the Black Score operatives paid for a room at the inn and crashed for the night. They hoped that it wouldn't take long for Kimlasca and Malkuth to settle down from the latest incidents.


	7. Chapter 7

Tales of the Abyss

Looking into the Future

Chapter 7: Black Score's New Political Clout and Suspicions

At the Fabre manor, Luke sat in the drawing room at a meeting with Natalia, Fon Master Florian, and several other important nobles from Baticul, as well as the General of the Royal Forces. The meeting was concerning mostly security matters, as well as what they should give Malkuth in terms of trade. Truth be told, he was kind of bored of all of this. Ever since his daughter had been born, he'd been busy with all sorts of meetings, appointments and parties, leaving little time to spend with Tear and Elaine, or even to sleep. This hurt and disappointed him every day, and his mood would sometimes take a turn for the worse because of it. He had a daughter and wife, and he barely got to see them! It was almost like the kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear considered him a bachelor! As he heard Elaine giggling outside as Tear watched over her, he couldn't help but smile a little, the sound of her happiness enough to sate his feelings for now. He then heard Tear's laughter mixing in, as mother tickled daughter. The sound of their laughter always had a way of cheering him up and keeping him from getting in too awful of a mood. He was grateful for it.

The girl was a bit on the short side for a seven-year-old, which made Tear suspect that she would follow her father not only in hair color, but also in height. She was quite small weight-wise also and had on a pink short-sleeve jumper with purple outlines on the sleeves and on the cuffs, as well as around the ankles. She also had on a simple pair of white buckled shoes and red stockings. Elaine sighed, "Mommy, how much longer is papa gonna be in his meeting?"

Tear sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, Elaine. It could last for a long while..."

Elaine groaned, "Daddy's always in some kind of meeting." She giggled as Tear tickled her again, squirming under her mother's nimble fingers on her sides, "Mama, stop it!"

Tear smiled, "Until your Daddy gets out, it can be just you and me, right?" She continued to play with Elaine, trying to keep her occupied. She then glanced briefly at the building where Luke was having his meeting. She ached to see him walk through those doors. The meeting shouldn't be taking this long...what was it about, anyway? With Black Score no longer a threat, there wasn't much _to _discuss, was there? She shook her head and resumed playing with Elaine, wondering if her daughter had noticed her change in demeanor.

Once Luke finished with his meeting, he nodded to Natalia and the other nobles, then quietly slipped out of the room, going out to the courtyard where Tear and Elaine waited him. Although he was a little tired from the meeting, he wouldn't rest until he had seen them. As he arrived in the courtyard, he saw only Tear for a moment and got a concerned look on his face, asking his wife, "Tear, where's Elaine?"

Elaine jumped out from behind the bushes near her father's bedroom window, having hidden there since Tear and her were playing Hide and Go Seek. She then ran towards her father, "Daddy!" She hugged him tightly around the waist, overjoyed to see him. The game that she and Tear had been playing was obviously forgotten.

Luke smiled and bent down, returning the hug. He then moved her short bangs aside with his fingers and kissed her forehead. He told the young girl, "Hey, Elaine. Sorry I've been away so long...things just keep stacking up. Can you forgive me?" He hoped she would understand that being a Duke didn't leave him a lot of free time. Being a noble was much harder than he had bargained for.

Elaine giggled and nodded, "Yeah, Daddy, of course!" She was just glad he was here, never mind that he was in a meeting for hours on end. She told him, "Ooh, Daddy, can you play tag with me and Mama? Please?"

Tear, unsure that Luke would have the energy for that after such a long meeting, told Elaine, "Now, Elaine, don't be so demanding. Your father was doing very important work, which I'm sure wore him out. Why don't we just let him go to bed?"

Luke told Tear, "No, I'm all right, Tear. I can play games with you two for a bit. What kind of father and husband would I be if I didn't spend quality time with my lovely wife and adorable daughter?" He grinned at her and pecked her gently on the lips.

Tear sighed and nodded, "Okay, but if you get too tired, say something and I'll let you drop out. I don't want you to overdo things." She then said, "So, Elaine...since you're the one who suggested it, why don't you choose who's 'it' first?"

Elaine giggled and said, "Daddy it first! Daddy first!" She began to run around the courtyard, sticking her tongue out playfully at Luke.

Luke smirked and told his daughter, "Yeah, you'd better run!" He jogged after her.

Tear laughed at seeing this side of Luke. It was rare to see anymore. Usually, when she saw him, he was fairly quiet and spent of all energy, having been kept in a meeting too long or just plain worn out from playing alone with Elaine. She then jumped into the game and said, "Hey, you two, don't forget about me!"

Luke turned to look at her and said, "Oh, I haven't, Tear." He grinned mischievously, then began to chase her too.

After the family had played 'tag' for about an hour, three figures stood outside the gate to the Fabre manor, watching their fun intently.

The replica of the little boy from Akzeriuth said, "I'll trick the girl into coming out with me by offering her candy or something. Noble children aren't usually hard to trick, since their parents keep them so sheltered."

A soldier replica asked him, "Are we sure about that? I mean, this is the Light of the Sacred Flame we're talking about. He's sure to have let his daughter experience what she wanted _when_ she wanted to, since his own sheltering only caused trouble."

The single female of the bunch said, "He makes a good point, Chil. What if you try to trick her away and it doesn't work? We should just charge in there and snatch her."

Chil responded, "But both of her parents are there. It won't be easy."  
The soldier told them, "It wouldn't be easy, no, but we don't have any choice. Master Noion said to grab the girl, and that's what we're going to do." He took out his weapon, a two-handed sword, and added, "Navaryu, you keep the woman busy. I'll take care of the man. Chil, you grab the girl and run."

Navaryu nodded and told him, "All right, good luck, Atreyu."

The three operatives killed the guards at the front gate and quietly entered the manor. However, a few White Knights saw them and were about to sound the alarm.

However, Atreyu killed them before they had a chance and the three of them continued to move through the manor.

They arrived at the courtyard area and did what they could to hide from Luke and Tear, wanting to see if there was any way of distracting the two before trying to fight them to take away Elaine.

Chil said quietly, "It doesn't look like they're going to be leaving her alone any time soon."

Atreyu nodded his head, "Then, there is no choice. We must fight."

Navaryu replied, "Right, let's do this." She took out her lightweight scythe. Although it wasn't as strong a sword as Atreyu's, it would be effective in fighting Tear.

The three operatives then jumped from the bushes, Elaine being the first to see them since the game of tag with her parents had changed to hide and seek, and she was the one who was supposed to be doing the seeking. Looking confused and a little scared, she asked them, "Who-who are you guys?"

Chil replied, "Oh, that's easy. We're...uhh, some friends of your father's."

Luke heard Chil's slightly more masculine voice and rose up from where he had hidden behind the flower bed, not liking the sight of a stranger talking to his only daughter. He began to walk over there.

Chil turned to Atreyu and nodded, signaling him to keep Luke occupied.

Atreyu understood and leapt at Luke with his two-handed sword.

Luckily, Luke happened to be carrying his own sword on him, just in case, and blocked the attack. He told Tear, "Tear, hurry and get Elaine inside! I don't want her wrapped up in this!"

Tear nodded and was about to run over and get Elaine, only to have her path blocked by Navaryu. Narrowing her blue eyes, she told the woman, "Get out of my way or so help me, I'll kill you. I don't know what you have planned here, but I won't let you harm my daughter!"

Navaryu smirked, "Bring it on then, bitch!" She swiped her scythe at Tear's middle.

Tear jumped back to dodge, then reached down and grabbed one of her knives from the holster on her thigh. Luckily, she always carried them with her. Even after she had married Luke, she always kept them close by. After all, being married to a noble was dangerous territory to be treading in unprepared. She then threw it at Navaryu.

Navaryu deflected the dagger and told Chil, "Get the girl and go!"

Chil nodded and ran at Elaine, grabbing her arm and attempting to drag her off, "Come on, kid!"

Elaine shook her head, "N-no! I won't leave Mama and Daddy!"

Chil glared, moving closer and holding his sword right at her chest, "You wanna die?"

Elaine started crying at being threatened, not used to being treated this way. She whimpered, "N-no, please! Don't..."

Before Chil realized it, Luke was by Elaine's side in practically no time flat, and slashed his arm with his sword. Grunting, the Black Score operative dropped his weapon, and turned to Atreyu, mouthing, 'I couldn't get her. Just kill her. He needs to feel the pain of losing someone important.'

Atreyu understood and ran at Elaine, raising his sword to cleave her head in two.

Luke noticed this, "Not my daughter!" He ran into the warrior's path and shielded his daughter, the heavy blade cutting deeply into the left side of his back. Blood splattered on his shirt, in Elaine's hair and on her face. He asked, "E-Elaine...are you-? Aaah!" He had been stabbed again, this time through the stomach, by Navaryu, who had managed to knock Tear out. Tears flooding her eyes, Elaine cried, "D-Daddy! Mama!"

Chil swept her up while she was still holding onto Luke, "Shut it. They'll probably be dead before anyone finds them, so just accept it."

Elaine, believing in her father and mother, despite the worry she felt for them, said, "N-no! They be okay! Auntie Natalia will find them!" She struggled against Chil's vice grip, not wanting to go with him. Her father had risked a lot to help her. She wasn't going to let it go to waste! She then shouted, as loud as her developing lungs allowed her, "HELP!"

Elaine's cry awakened Luke and he opened his eyes again, rising to his feet despite his grievous injuries. He said, "Let...her...go." He wasn't yelling, but his tone was low and threatening, every ounce of his protective father instinct put into that single phrase.

Elaine gasped at the sight of her father still trying to get to her. She struggled valiantly against her captor, "Daddy!"

Chil smacked her hard across the stomach with his sword, knocking the wind out of the girl for a few seconds to try and put a stop to her struggles.

Luke glared and went straight for Chil. The boy had pressed all of his buttons...a grievous mistake. Careful not to hit Elaine, he stabbed the boy through the back, the blade coming out the left side of the young replica's chest and piercing his heart. The boy's death was instantaneous.

However, he had forgotten about Atreyu, and that cost him.

Atreyu quickly closed the distance between him and Luke, and after shoving Elaine out of the way, the warrior stabbed Luke through the stomach, then twisted the blade.

Luke couldn't stop the painful scream that escaped his lips. He looked at Navaryu, who had grabbed Elaine in the confusion. He then added, "Elaine...! Noooo!"

Elaine had screamed as well, at hearing the agonized scream of her father. She had never heard that kind of scream from him before...and to tell the truth, it was scary. She was still in tears and yelled back, "Daddy! Daddy! NO!" She tried to get away from Navaryu, but uncomfortable pressure on her already bruised stomach caused her to whimper and stop struggling.

The screaming awoke Tear and she noticed a very badly hurt Luke dangling on the end of Atreyu's sword, and one of the strangers who had been trying to get to Elaine appeared to be dead. It appeared to be...no, there was no way it was that boy from Akzeriuth...it had to be a replica. But who made that replica, and why? She then went after Navaryu, who was still holding her daughter.

Navaryu cleared her throat, "Atreyu, take care of the woman too. Chil failed, so I'm having to fill his spot of taking the girl."

Atreyu nodded, "Right." He forcefully threw Luke into a wall using the sword as a lever, then lunged at Tear, aiming for her heart.

Tear managed to mostly dodge it, but she got slightly scraped on her shoulder by the rough edges just above the pommel.

Navaryu got away with Elaine, smirking, "Looks like we've got you now. Hmmm...but whatever shall I do with you?"

Elaine was very scared now, a trembling, whimpering, and crying mess. Who could blame her though? She was only seven years old and hadn't expected any of this. She told the woman, in a shaky voice, "I...please, don't hurt me."

Navaryu rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, kid. Is that the best you can do? You're a Fabre. Why don't you start _acting_ like one?"

Elaine, remembering what her father had told her once about courage, replied, her voice steadying a little, "No, I can do better. My parents are gonna be okay, and you guys is gonna be sorry!"

Navaryu smirked, "Hey, that's more like it. I like prisoners with spunk."

Elaine glared, "I'm not gonna be ya prisoner for very long. Mama and Daddy come get me!"

Navaryu shrugged, "We'll see."

Atreyu, seeing that Navaryu was leaving him and the dead Chil, told Tear, "Well, we'd love to stick around, but we can't risk you getting ahold of some authorities to stop us. So, good bye for now, Duchess Fabre!" He put his sword in the strap on his back that he had made for it and picked up Chil's body, as their objective of capturing Elaine was complete. He then ran away, following Navaryu.

Tear, glaring after the retreating warrior, quickly ran over to Luke, "Oh, no! Luke!" She was very scared that he could die. And what was going to become of their daughter? Would the Black Score make a replica of her, too, or was she to serve the purpose of keeping them from trying to stop the Black Score's activities? Kneeling over her barely conscious husband, Tear did what she could to heal Luke.

Having been told by what was going on by a dying White Knight as he made his way to the castle, Guy quickly ran on to the scene. Seeing that he was too late to do anything, he asked Tear, "Oh no...are you okay, Tear? Is Luke...?"

Tear shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears, "He's alive, but only just. They...they took away Elaine. I...We...tried to stop them!" Her voice shook, as she worried for Luke's health and Elaine's life.

Guy nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, "Tear, it's going to be okay. We'll get Elaine back. You're...healing Luke, right?"

Tear answered him, "Yes, but there's probably internal damage too. The warrior who stabbed him in the stomach also twisted the blade while it was still in him. It's going to take a lot to heal him completely."

Natalia spoke from the doorway, having followed Guy with Ambrose in her arms and resting on her left hip, "Well, it's a good thing I came along then." She handed the blonde-haired boy over to his father and bent down to help Tear heal Luke. It would take more than just the two of him to heal him though.

Guy asked, "Well, how is he now?"

Natalia sighed, "Well, Guy...I think Luke's gonna need to go to a doctor for us to be sure. We healed his visible injuries, but if there's internal bleeding...only a really gifted healer or a doctor could spot it."

Jade walked in also, having been sent there on behalf of Peony, "We only just heard about what happened here. How is...?" He trailed off, seeing Natalia and Tear bent over and healing a very pale-looking Luke. He clenched his hand into a fist, his eyes glowing like embers again at the sight of his good friend so badly hurt. "Never mind. He's obviously unwell. What are we going to do about this?"

Tear replied, "It's obvious, isn't it? We go to their base and break Elaine out!"

Jade added, "Tear, we can't just rush in there unprepared. I know you're worried about your daughter, but give her some credit. She's not likely to stay a model prisoner. You are forgetting who her father is."

Guy laughed, "Yeah, Jade makes a good point. Elaine takes after Luke in many ways. If nothing else, she has his tenacity." He set Ambrose on the ground and held his hand, not wanting to carry him for very long. He then added, "You can rest assured she'll hang in there, Tear."

Natalia nodded, "Guy's right. She's hanging in there, Tear...and I know you and Luke can too. We just have to make some plans."

Guy replied, "I know that Elaine will hold on. Anyway, I'd better get going to Grand Chokmah. I'm supposed to be helping defend the city in case of an attack. I'll see you all later." He waved to his friends and walked out, followed only by Natalia's eyes.

Natalia sighed, "He'd better come out of that alive." At this point, she knew better than to try and talk him out of something once his mind was set.

-Meanwhile, at Mt. Zaleho-

Noion smirked at Atreyu and Navaryu, "Good work. You got the girl like you were supposed to. Now then, go put her in a prison cell and meet me back here. We've got some things to talk about."

Elaine struggled against Atreyu's firm hold, not wanting to go with him, "No, I won't go!"

Noion glared at her, hard, "You will go to the cell, or I will have to punish you for being unruly." He took a dagger from a holster strapped around his ankle and put the cool metal of the blade against her face, lightly resting the weapon on her right cheek.

Elaine glared back, "I not going!"

Noion cut her face deeply with the dagger, a line of blood appearing there. He said, "Atreyu, Navaryu, take her away to the cell, now!"

Navaryu nodded, "I'll take her. You two can discuss our next move." She grabbed the girl's arm roughly and dragged her to a dingy cave-like cell.

For a little while, Atreyu and Noion discussed what their next move was.

Finally, Noion decided it was time to make attacks on Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Malkuth. He said, "Both sides will pay for trying to joke about us last time! We'll send half our soldiers to Baticul and half to Grand Chokma. They won't be expecting an attack now, after all the time we've laid dormant."

Atreyu nodded, "Very good, sir. Would you like me to accompany the battalion?"

Noion shook his head, "No, Atreyu. You're too valuable to me to send to the battlefield. You and I will head for the capitals and kill off a noble each, and replace them. It's a good thing I look like Florian. Otherwise, the plan wouldn't work at all." He smirked, "All right, let's get going."

As Atreyu and Noion headed out for the capitals behind their soldiers, they couldn't help but wonder if they would get caught. After all, wasn't it awfully suspicious for 'Fon Master Florian' to be outside of Daath without a guard? Ah well, they'd figure something out.

After they got to the gates, both Atreyu and Noion shouted, "Attack!"

However, the city guards were prepared and long battles ensued just outside of both Baticul and Grand Chokma.

An attempt was made to slip Emperor Peony out of the city. However, his party, consisting of Jade and Guy and several other soldiers, was ambushed by some monsters that the Black Score had caught. One monster lunged at Guy and took a chunk out of his left shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his weapon. More monsters started going after him.

Because of the unkindness that had been done to Guy in the past, Peony felt slightly protective and shouted, "Hey, back off!" He raced at one of the monsters, slicing at its back with his sword. Although he was nowhere near as good as Jade and Guy at combat, he could still hold his own, and he wasn't about to let his friends have all the fun!

The monsters turned their head at Peony's shouting and growled, distracted from Guy. They then ran at the Emperor.

Jade narrowed his crimson eyes, but ran over to Guy, taking the opportunity that presented itself. He asked Guy, "How badly are you hurt?"

Guy replied, "My shoulder hurts like hell...but I think I'll live. Let's help Peony."

Jade nodded and the two men ran over to help the Emperor.

After a while of fighting, the monsters were defeated, but some of the Black Score soldiers had gotten past the city protection force and were making their way towards the palace.

Peony shouted, "No! We can't let them take anything from the palace!" He ran towards the soldiers, as if intent on stopping them personally. He was quite impulsive for an emperor.

Jade ran after his friend, obligated to help him not only because of his position but also because he could never live with himself if something happened.

The two arrived outside the palace not a moment too soon and Jade murmured to Peony, "I hope you had some sort of plan in mind."

Peony chuckled under his breath, "Are you kidding? This is _me _we're talking about. I expected _you _to have a plan. Or were you just following me blindly?"

Jade sighed, "I may have something..." He trailed off as the soldiers got closer.

Guy ran up next to them as well, intent on helping despite the serious injury to his shoulder, "If you had a plan, Jade, now's the time to get on it because the soldiers are here." He and Peony began to cut through the first line, intent on not letting the Black Score take over.

Once the soldiers were in the right positions, Jade shouted, "Indignation!" A very large number of the enemy forces were killed, leaving only a small amount to finish the job of taking the capital.

Peony smirked, "Heh, that was your plan, eh? Kill most of them with Indignation and leave the rest to me and Guy?"

Noticing that his numbers had gone down quickly, Noion broke off from the main group, racing to find a noble to kill and replace quickly.

Jade noticed him and glared after the boyish figure.

Peony said, "Jade, go after him! He may try to kill some of the other nobles! Leave the ones here to me and Guy!"

Jade was very much opposed and told his long-time friend, "No, Peony. I am not leaving you here with only Guy as your protection. You're too valuable to Malkuth." _And to me_. He thought, not wanting to risk losing another friend. He had through that with Professor Nebilim and Luke, and did not care to repeat the experience.

Guy replied, "Jade, I give you my personal guarantee that Peony will remain unharmed. It's more important to protect the city and its people."

Jade sighed, "...All right. I will hold you to that, Guy. If I find out you've been captured or some such nonsense, after you are rescued, you'd better be prepared for an earful."

Guy smiled and nodded, "I will be. Now go."

Jade nodded and went the direction Noion had gone.

Peony and Guy fought off some more soldiers, but they were then surprise attacked by more soldiers coming from the direction of Mt. Zaleho. Apparently, Navaryu and her warriors were not going to be left out. One of the soldiers ran ahead and ran Guy through with a spear, the weapon going deep into his back. Guy let out a painful scream and turned around, beheading his attacker with his sword. After a valiant struggle, the blonde noble lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

Now alone in the fight, Peony knew he didn't stand a chance and put his hands up in surrender. It was better to be a prisoner and alive, and besides, he could plan an escape at any time after they were taken to the base.

Navaryu smirked as a few soldiers grabbed the Emperor, her wood brown eyes dancing with delight, "You're quite the prize, Emperor." She stroked his jaw, quite taken with him. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him too. He hadn't asked for any of this. Perhaps after a short time, she could release him. Then again, there could be horrible consequences if she did.

Disgusted by her, Peony drew his head back and said, "Perhaps I am, but you're not. Who is behind these attacks?" He kept his gaze level with her, his position as emperor giving him the confidence to look his kidnapper in the eye.  
Navaryu beckoned to her soldiers to proceed into the palace and replied, since they had secured the city, "I can't tell you that at this time, handsome. Just know that our representative in your Royal Court was the one who used Anise Tatlin...oh, but I guess she's Anise _Curtiss _now, isn't she? Where are my manners? I'm Navaryu, and you just lost your capital to me. What are you going to do now?"

Peony replied, "You'll just have to wait and see." He struggled against the soldiers holding his arms. He wouldn't be used as replica material, not if he had any say in the matter.

The soldiers held firm, not letting the Malkuth Emperor go anywhere.

Another soldier picked up the unconscious Guy, "Looks like we got ourselves another prisoner. This one's still alive, too."

Navaryu nodded, "We're done here, then. Bring these two to the base. We'll celebrate our victory there and regroup with Atreyu and Noion later. They'd also make some nice replicas, so after you take care of the blonde's injury, put them in the machine."

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Jade had caught up to Noion right then, and glared at the green-haired replica. He saw the boy kill a young teen no more than 14. The boy he recognized a little as the son of an important count in Peony's court. He told the boy, "You won't get away with murdering the count's son. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Noion told him, "Well, you don't, Jade the Necromancer. Now, either leave, or I'll have to get nasty."

Jade wasn't frightened in the least, his calm and cool composure staying despite the dead child nearby. He hoped his child wouldn't meet with the same fate. He and Anise had just found out that their unborn baby was going to be a boy and had decided on the name Draven. It was an interesting and unique name, and their child was probably going to be just that, considering his parents. "The only place I'm going is to arrest you. You killed an important member of Count Lionel Bracht's family, and I can't just let it slide. You're coming with me." He walked towards the green-haired boy.

Noion shook his head, "Not getting arrested today." He threw a dagger at Jade's head, but the man dodged it, his glasses getting slightly nicked on the frame by the attempt. The replica of Ion then ran away, going back to the base as well.

In Baticul, things were a mess. With Black Score in control of the city, most of the nobility had fled, leaving only the working and lower-class citizens. Luke had been taken out of the capital by his friends, and they were now at Sheridan. A doctor had been sent a message and was supposed to arrive soon to check the redhead for internal damage.

As soon as he arrived, Tear looked relieved and said, "Please, doctor, help him!"

The doctor nodded his head, "I'll do what I can. If you don't mind, I'd like for all of you to wait outside. I work better if it's just me and the patient."

Tear and Natalia nodded and left the room.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor came back out.

Natalia asked, "How is he, doctor?"

The doctor replied, "He's out of the woods now. There was some internal bleeding, but we got it under control and taken care of. He just needs to rest now."

Tear looked really relieved and nodded, "Thank you. Can we see him?"

The doctor answered, "Be my guest. He's still pretty weak and pale though, and unconscious. He probably won't respond to you." He walked away, not wanting payment. He considered Tear's relief to be payment in and of itself. He was one of those rare people that considered kindness to others to be like gold.

Tear and Natalia both went into the room where Luke was. He was still out cold and almost blended in with the sheets of the bed he was lying on. It took everything Tear had not to cry at him in such a state. She sat down by the bed and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Luke...I should've-"

Natalia cut her off, saying, "Luke wouldn't want you to be so hard on yourself, Tear. Anyway...do you know who is behind it all?"

Tear replied, "I have my suspicions that it's the Black Score. I know they've been dormant all this time, but...how better to replace the nobility than to kill the existing one?"

Natalia gasped, remembering something she had heard at their former base, "You know...I remember hearing that they wanted to replace all the nobility with replicas. But...if they do that, it might actually work. Because, all the replicas will know is that there is conflict and would probably automatically assume it's the other side. We have to do something!"

Tear nodded, "We will after Luke gets better. Without him, we have no hope." She couldn't help but feel utterly hopeless at the moment. Her daughter was a political hostage and her husband had almost died. She wasn't really herself at the moment.

Meanwhile, in a secret room below the palace, the Emperor's Secret Society met, trying to make plans to rescue him. Countess Lilly, the wife of Count Bracht, said, "Y'know, it was probably the Black Score that did this. Only they could have the resources to."

The Mayor of Grand Chokmah, a man that Peony had appointed to run the city as an autonomous state if something were to happen to him, replied, "Countess Lilly is absolutely right. It has to be. Neither side would use fomicry so much. But...we have to stop them. If they keep this up, eventually, the planet will run out of Seventh Fonons and healers will start having trouble."

Anna, the wife of Barrett Lurnal, the new leader of the Malkuth Imperial Forces, said, "It might not be though. Why would they attack so suddenly in such great numbers after being dormant for so long?"

The Mayor replied, "Because we left them the opportunity. If you didn't notice, on both sides, our guards have been down. For now, we have to lay low, but tomorrow, we will strike and get back the capital. Rescuing the Emperor is also important, so Anna, I'm going to leave that to you and your husband. I'm sure you'll work out a way to break him out of their stronghold. All right, dismissed."

After the meeting was over, they all went back to their offices, to pretend like this meeting hadn't happened and secretly plan out how to take back their city.

In Kimlasca, the same thing was happening, although there was no worry about Natalia since she and the others had escaped to Sheridan. However, the nobility was concerned for Duke Fabre's daughter, Elaine. What was the Black Score going to do to her? How was she going to be rescued? These and many other questions would hopefully be answered within the next few days.

That night, Luke finally regained consciousness. Although, when he tried to sit up, it hurt quite a lot and Tear gently pressed on his uninjured chest to get him to lie back down and said, "Luke...take it easy."

Luke asked, "Elaine...where is Elaine?" She was his first and foremost concern at the moment. It was his duty to make sure she was safe.

Natalia sighed, "She's not here, Luke. The Black Score got her."

Tear told him, "I'm sorry, Luke. I...I really tried to..." She finally broke down crying, having been fighting the urge to all day.

Luke clenched his hand into a fist and punched the mattress beneath him, feeling awful. He said, "This sucks! I should've...I should've tried harder to stop them."

Natalia added, "Luke, no father has done more for their child than you have. You _almost died_ trying to save her! No one could ask more from you than that. We'll get her back, just please, both of you...stop beating yourselves up."

Jade walked in just then, quietly. He looked rather shaken, which was something rather unexpected.

Luke nodded, "Hey Jade...what's wrong? You look nervous and worried."

Tear added, "We've known you long enough to know that it doesn't happen often. What's up?"

Jade said, "Guy and Emperor Peony...have also been taken hostage by the Black Score. I was out in the hall and heard you say that Elaine had been captured also. I...was with them for a short time before it happened. If I had stayed, I probably could have prevented that from occurring."  
Natalia sighed, "Like I've been telling Luke and Tear, you can't beat yourself up for something like that. You can't have known it would happen. Anyway, let's all get some sleep. We can make plans to rescue Elaine and the others tomorrow."

After that, they all left Luke's room to let Luke and Tear sleep. Hopefully, Elaine, Guy and Peony would all hold on. Their rescue was also at the forefront of Natalia's plan to retake Baticul. The presence of Guy was crucial to it being a success so they had to get him back soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of the Abyss

Chapter 8

Important Mission and Taking Revenge

The next morning, Luke and Tear both woke early, anxious to make plans with the others to how best go about rescuing their young daughter, Elaine, without raising any alarms at the base of the Black Score in Mt. Zaleho. As Luke got dressed for breakfast with their companions, with the help of Tear because of his stomach injury, he asked her, "Tear…what if…I hate to suggest this, but what if they made a replica of her? What will we do?"

Tear told him, as she buttoned up his shirt, "We'll take the replica in as our own child too. It wouldn't be fair to shut her out just because of our hatred for the people who created her. She had nothing to do with it." She was trying to be a little bit optimistic for a change, since Luke was very down in the dumps because of Elaine's kidnapping.

Once the two of them had finished getting dressed, they went into the dining hall, where Jade and Natalia awaited them. After short greetings and a bite of breakfast, the four friends began discussing plans on rescuing Elaine. Luke said, "We should all go. I'm Elaine's father, so it's my responsibility to lead the party."

Jade brought up an excellent point, stating, "Luke, you are still recovering from the attack. You would only slow down any rescue attempt, so do us all a favor and stay here in Sheridan." He turned to Tear and Natalia, "Perhaps you two would be best suited for this."

Natalia replied, "But what about you, Jade? What will you do? Why can't you come to rescue Elaine?"

Jade responded, "I didn't say I couldn't come. I will join the rescue party, but much later. I'll be late because I want to check on Anise before heading to Mt. Zaleho."

Luke asked him, "Why do you want to check on her so badly? Has something gone wrong with her pregnancy?"

Jade told the redhead, "No, nothing like that. The Emperor's Secret Society sent me a letter and said that she is really worried about me with everything that is going on over in Malkuth. I'm stopping in to let her know I'm still alive and well. The last thing Anise needs right now is an overload of stress. It won't be good for the developing baby."

Tear chimed in, "Oh, okay. I thought it had to be something like that. I mean, do you two think Jade would've agreed to stay here in Sheridan overnight if Anise was having complications?"

Natalia answered, "No, probably not." She sighed and looked over, hearing light footsteps outside the room. She then added, "I think Ambrose is up."

Luke asked, "Why did you bring your kid out here anyway?"

Tear told him, "It's better than leaving him in Baticul with the way things are right now." She shrugged and walked over to the door, opening it to find her blonde 'nephew' eavesdropping. She said, "Ambrose, what were you doing listening in?"

Ambrose got a pouty look on his face and answered her, "I sorry…I jus' wanted ter play!"

Natalia sighed and said, "Come here, Ambrose."

Ambrose ran over to his mom and said, "Momma, where Daddy?"

Natalia got a sad and worried look on her face, not really sure how to answer her curious three-year-old.

Jade answered him, "Your Daddy isn't here."

Ambrose asked, "Why? Daddy allays stays wif us."

Luke added, "Because some evil guys grabbed him, okay?" It was bad enough that the Black Score had grabbed his daughter, but the fact that they had also grabbed his best friend really pissed him off.

Scared of his 'uncle' Luke's temper, Ambrose buried his head in Natalia's chest, "Mommy! Unca Luke scary!" Natalia hugged the boy and shot Luke a dirty look, a little tiffed that he had frightened her son. She said, "Luke, I know you're worried about Elaine and Guy but there's no reason to take it out on a 3-year-old child. Apologize to Ambrose."

Luke sighed, "Fine." He looked to Ambrose and sincerely said, in a more gentle tone, "I'm sorry."

Ambrose replied, "It okay, Unca Luke. Get Cousin Elaine back and Daddy too!"

Jade added, startling everyone because he had been so quiet, "Don't forget about His Imperial Majesty."

Tear told them all, "I have an idea that just might work."

Natalia looked to Tear, "Well, let's hear it. The plan you have is probably better than anything I can come up with."

Jade told her, "Not necessarily. You can come up with some pretty good ideas too, Natalia. After all, you were the one who suggested the scheme that helped us free Anise." As Natalia's friend, he hated it when she was too hard or critical on herself. It made it look like he had made a poor choice in friends.

Luke asked, "What's your plan, Tear?"

Tear responded, "Okay, so…as Jade suggested, we'll just have a two-person party. Any more than that might make Black Score suspicious, and if we want to get back Baticul and Grand Chokma, we have to keep their spotlight off of us."

Jade nodded, "Go on."

Tear continued, "We send Jade and Natalia to Mt. Zaleho to find and rescue Guy and Elaine, while I stay here and heal Luke. That will be the first trip. The Emperor is probably in a more secure area of the base, so we'll need at least four, if not five, fighters to kill all the guards. By the time you and Jade have rescued Elaine and Guy, Natalia, I'll hopefully have Luke restored back to health. There're probably gonna be more security measures than just guards where he's at, and that's why we'll need you, Natalia. We'll all be needed for the last part. Now, Natalia…you were saying something about re-taking Baticul earlier?"

Natalia replied, "That we can discuss later. For now, let's just focus on Guy, Elaine, and Emperor Peony."

Luke said, "I like your plan, Tear. There's only one problem with it though."

Tear turned to him, "All right, and the problem is?"

Luke replied, "It doesn't take into account the fact that Jade and Natalia are putting their lives on the line. And what if they get caught?"

Jade told him, "We'll just have to make sure that we _don't _get caught, then. It's as simple as that." He added, "Your concern is appreciated, though." He looked to Tear and nodded. He then turned to Natalia, "Shall we go?"

Natalia answered him, "Yes, we'll need to leave now if we want to get there before they start taking extra measures to ensure that they can keep their prisoners."

Luke sighed and nodded, "Okay, but both of you be careful." He could tell that his friends' minds were set, and he knew that once they had set their minds on something, there was no changing it. He took Ambrose from Natalia and told her, "I'll keep an eye on your son. Just bring Elaine back to me."

Natalia smiled and nodded, waving a good-bye to Luke and Tear as she and Jade left the city. She sighed and replied, "I just hope that...the Black Score didn't hide Elaine where I think they hid her. That would be just awful..."

Jade asked, out of simple curiosity, "And where would that be?"  
Natalia told him, "...The place where Mohs imprisoned Anise's parents. Where else would I be talking about. It's also where..."

Jade replied, "Yes." He didn't like the idea of going back to the site of Ion's death, but if that was what it took to rescue his somewhat-niece, he supposed he could face it again. He didn't say anything more to Natalia as the two of them made their way out of Sheridan.

On the way, they ran into Florian. A bit surprised, Natalia asked, "Florian? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Daath?"

Florian answered her, "I...don't wanna be in Daath right now. That...weird lookalike of me might try to talk or...bully me into doing bad things again."

Jade looked concerned and confused at the replica and responded, "Doing bad things? What do you mean by that, Florian? What did Noion try to get you to do?"

Florian frowned, "He...tried to bully me into getting the Order of Lorelei on his side. I said no, but he must've talked to them in my place because now Tritheim thinks that replicas are the only real and perfected form of human life that deserve to live. He...tried to kill me because he said that I was an imperfect replica for not seeing that."

Natalia gasped, "That's awful...are you okay?"  
Florian nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I managed to get away before he did anything, but...I can't go back to Daath now. By the way, I have a letter for you from Anise, Jade." He took a folded piece of paper from a pocket in the front of his robes and handed it to the brunette.

Jade told him, "Thank you." He unfolded the paper, read it, and sighed. Although Anise was doing fine physically in Grand Chokmah at his residence, she was restless and was relating her boredom and dissatisfaction with being left out of his plans to help in the rescue of Luke's daughter in the letter.

Natalia asked him, "Everything okay, Jade?"

Jade answered her, "Yes, everything's fine. Anise is just terribly bored, being on bed rest at my place and all."

Natalia laughed, "Yeah, I'm not surprised she's bored. When she's having the baby, you'll write us, I hope. I'd hate to have to miss the birth of the daughter of the father of fomicry."

Jade smiled and nodded, "I'll let you know." He turned to Florian, "If I were you, I'd go into Sheridan or Engeve. Baticul and Grand Chokmah wouldn't be safe places for you right now."

Florian nodded, "Okay, Jade. Thank you." He knew of Jade's protectiveness over the last Fon Master, but it seemed that it didn't carry over to him. Perhaps it was because he didn't know him that well. Well, whatever happened, he was going to be careful not to let himself get captured. He walked away, heading towards Sheridan.

Jade turned to Natalia, "It seems I'll be able to come with you earlier than I planned. Since I got a letter from Anise, there's really no need for me to go see her. So, let's head for Mt. Zaleho."

Natalia replied, "Right, let's go. Elaine and Guy won't be able to wait forever."

The two of them headed off again, going to rescue Elaine and Guy from the Black Score. Although it wouldn't be a simple task, both Jade and Natalia felt that they were up to it. Once they reached the base, they hid behind some pillars of rock to keep from being seen by the guards at the entrance. Jade whispered, "Natalia, shoot them down with your arrows. We don't have time to fight them hand to hand."

Natalia nodded and carefully stepped to the side, coming out from behind the pillar. She took a shot and got lucky, hitting one of the two guards there in the heart, killing him instantly.

The other guard was apparently an archer, because he had a bow too and shot Natalia in retribution for the killing of his buddy. His arrow went through her hand and she barely suppressed a scream.

Jade sighed and went over to the guard, stabbing him through the gut with his spear before the other could sound any sort of alarm. He then turned to Natalia, "Are you okay?"

Natalia, pulling at the stuck arrow, replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I'm great! I just _love _getting arrows shot through my_ hand_."

Jade told her, "Let me help." He broke off the end of the arrow and gently slid it out. Although he couldn't use healing artes, he could at least get the arrow out. He then took a handkerchief from his pants pocket and wrapped her hand with it. He added, "It's not much, but it will have to do until we get back to the others. Shall we go on, or do you need to rest?"

Natalia replied, "I'm not gonna rest until we get Elaine and Guy back safe and sound. We move on."

Jade nodded and the two proceeded inside. After killing numerous guards, the two of them wound up in the area where Ion had been killed. Although the place held painful memories for both of them, neither of them were having flashbacks, so far. He muttered, "I'll go check the jail cell in here. You search elsewhere. We'll meet back up where the Fonstone used to be."

Natalia nodded and they split up.

Jade found Elaine cuffed to a bed, crying and her clothes ruffled. Fearing the worst, he slashed through the bars and asked her, "Elaine, are you okay? What happened?"

Elaine recognized Jade's voice and looked up, gasping, "Huh?" She smiled when she saw who it was, trying to run to the brunette but falling all over herself because of the cuffs. Blushing in embarrassment at her klutziness, the young girl said, "Hi, Uncle Jade." Worried about her father because of the attack on Baticul she had heard about, she asked, "Where's daddy? Is he okay?"

Jade frowned, then sighed and said, "He'll be fine. He's in Sheridan. Your 'auntie' Natalia, your mommy, and I got him out of Baticul before anything happened. Now, hold still while I get those off of you. What happened?"  
Elaine answered him, squirming as he placed his hands on her arms to try and slide off the cuffs. That hurt a little,"They...they beat me up. They said...they were gonna make somefin' from me called a replica. What's dat?"

Jade replied, "You're better off not knowing. Now, why are you squirming so much? Did they hurt you that badly?" He moved his hands and frowned at the sight of the bruises, "Oh, seems like they did. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful." He went about getting the cuffs off using a different method, so as not to agitate her injuries. After getting them off, he told her, "Get onto my back and we'll get out of here. Maybe I'm not as young as I used to be, but I still have some strength in me yet." After Elaine did as he instructed, he rose to his feet and headed to the spot where he was to wait for Natalia. Hopefully she wouldn't take too long.

Guy arrived before Natalia did, seemingly alone, but still injured from the fight to protect Grand Chokmah. Limping slightly, he said, "Oh, hey Jade. Did they capture you too?"

Jade shook his head and walked over to the young blonde, helping him to lean on the wall, "No, I was sent here along with Natalia to help rescue you and Elaine. However, it seems you don't need any rescuing at all. What happened?"

Guy explained, "...His majesty pulled the whole, 'guard, my cellmate is ill' trick to get me out. He really put himself at risk for me, so...I'm gonna have to thank him once we break him out."

Natalia returned and said, "Jade, I couldn't find...oh, hi Guy. Are you...oh my, you're hurt?" She began to heal him, doing what she could before they would leave the base so that Tear wouldn't drain herself doing it. After all, she was taking care of Luke. She ignored the throbbing pain in her injured hand as she healed Guy, more concerned for him.

As Natalia was healing him, Guy noticed the handkerchief wrapped around her hand and asked, "Natalia, what happened to you? Your hand..."

Natalia replied, "Oh...I got shot in the hand with an arrow, but don't worry about it, okay? You're the one who needs help more." She smiled, then finished healing him.

Guy sighed, "Okay." Feeling better, the swordsman managed to rise to his feet fully and smiled back at Natalia. He then pecked her on the lips, "I missed you."

Natalia blushed and answered, "Me too. Ambrose has been scared as well. He'll be overjoyed to see you again."

Guy chuckled and nodded, "I'll be happy to see him too. Though..."

Jade broke in and asked, "Though?"

Guy replied, "I think Luke will be the most happy out of us parents. I've never seen a dad more enraptured with his daughter than him."

Jade nodded, "Then let's not waste any more time standing around here. We should head back to Sheridan and reunite Elaine with her parents."

Natalia added, "Right, let's go then." She took Guy's hand and began to run towards the entrance.

Guy kept up with her despite his newly-healed injuries and Jade followed them, carrying Elaine on his back. When the party reached Sheridan, they asked about Luke and Tear and were pointed to the meeting hall. They went in and found Luke talking to Aston.

Elaine gasped and smiled. She shouted, "Daddy!" She got off of Jade's back and began to run towards her father.

Luke, at first not believing that he was hearing his daughter's voice, turned and gasped. He then saw her, "Elaine...Elaine!" He met her halfway on her way over and picked her up in his arms, hugging her close and checking her for any sign of injury. When he saw her bruises, he asked, "What did they do to you, sweetheart?"

Elaine replied, "Dey...were gonna make a replica of me when Uncle Jade found me, and beat me up so I coult'nt fight back." She glanced at Jade and grinned.

Luke sighed, "Well, they didn't...did they?" He looked at Jade questioningly.

Jade shook his head, "Elaine was the only one in the cell, so I'm assuming they didn't have the time." He then shrugged and added, "Or it's possible they just collected her data and then dumped her there and are in the process of making it. But let's hope not. If they did make a replica of her, they'll train her to kill anyone that stands in the way of their goals...that or they'll just make her a soldier."

Natalia said, "I'd rather not think about that right now, Jade. Let's focus on how we'll retake Baticul, now that we have Guy again." She then looked at Luke and asked, "...How are you feeling?"

Luke answered her, "I'm pretty much healed up now, so I can help out in whatever way is needed." He was still holding Elaine, although he wasn't sure if Tear would be willing to stay behind and watch her if it came down to him helping.

Jade replied, "Perhaps we'd better discuss this when there aren't any innocent ears around."

Tear told him, "Right...I'll take Elaine to the inn to sleep and care for her bruises. You guys can figure out how to rescue the Emperor on your own." She sounded reluctant, but at least she was being agreeable for once. She took Elaine from Luke and set her on the floor, taking hold of her hand, "Are you ready, honey?"

Elaine replied, "Yeah...I'm glad you and Daddy are okay, momma!" She hugged her tightly around the waist, then waved to Luke and the others. She trusted them just as her father did.

Luke went over to Elaine and gave her one last hug before she left, then rose to his feet and looked at Natalia, "So, what was your plan for rescuing the Emperor and re-taking the capitals?"

Natalia answered him, "Well, you see..." After her explaining her plan to her friends, she sighed, "So...what do you guys think? Is that a good plan, or do you think it might not work?"

Jade told her, "It could work as long as we're careful. Do you still feel up to fighting with an injured hand?"

Natalia nodded, "If it gets too bad, I'll tell you, but it should be fine."

Guy replied, "Well, what are we waiting around for, then? Let's head to Mt. Zaleho and free the emperor. We can take back the capitals tomorrow."

Luke told his friends, "That sounds good. I'm ready."

The others nodded and the party went to Mt. Zaleho.

After killing the guards at the entrance, they headed in and went past the area where Elaine had been imprisoned. Luke hesitated a moment as he had a flashback of the day that Ion died.

Jade placed a hand on his shoulder, "Luke...calm down. I know this place holds a painful memory for you...but we have to keep going. Emperor Peony is depending on us."

Luke nodded, "Right, come on." He continued walking, helped by Jade's words.

Once they got deep enough in the compound, Guy noticed a lot more guards and a few barriers. They were definitely getting close to where Peony was probably being kept. He said, "We're almost there. I remember seeing some of those guards when His Majesty helped me."

Natalia whispered, "Well, I'm glad. We're cutting it close, don't you think?"

Luke said, just as quietly, "Maybe, but we have to rescue him. It's the least we can do for him after he helped Guy." He then said, "Jade, can you and Natalia break those barriers?"

Jade nodded, "I know I can. A single Indignation should break through them. Natalia?"

Natalia replied, "I should be able to break them with Noble Roar."

Jade added, "If we combine them, it won't take any time at all?"

Guy looked incredulously at the two, "What? You mean something like...Noble Indignation? But wouldn't that be overkill?"

Luke commented, "It's better than leaving the barriers. I just hope we don't trip any alarms by breaking them down."

Jade said, "...It's a risk we'll have to take. They're probably torturing him as we speak, and we can't afford to just stand around and chitchat." He turned to Luke and Guy, "You two can handle the guards alone, I trust?"

Luke nodded, "We'll get them. Good luck."

Natalia added, "You too!"

After the guards were defeated and the barriers were down, an alarm that sounded almost like an ultra-loud fog horn echoed off the walls of the base. Obviously, the barriers had been fitted with something that set off an alarm when it was destroyed. Luke gulped, "...Let's find a closet to hide in and hope they don't find us." He found an empty closet and jumped in, followed quickly by Guy, Natalia and Jade.

Guy whispered as he sat down on a shelf off to the right side of the door, "This is ridiculous...though, it makes sense they'd have him so well guarded. He's valuable as a prisoner." He fell silent again, glancing through the crack in the door to see if all the guards had passed. Once the soldiers had left, they all breathed a sigh of relief. That had been _way _too close. They needed to get the Emperor and get out before another alarm sounded.

Jade nodded, "Yes, it does. Now, let's move on before something else happens."

The party quietly exited the closet and crept down the torch-lit cavern, anxious to get out before they were caught.

They finally reached the room that held Peony. They knew he was there because they could hear agonized screaming and what sounded like leather slapping on bare skin. What were they doing to him in there? Jade, riled up by his friend's painful cries, lunged at the door.

However, Luke latched onto his arm, stopping him from making a mistake, "We have to wait until they leave. I know that's hard for you to hear, Jade, but if we just rush in there, then they'll know we're here and Natalia's plan will go out the window. We need to wait until his tormentors leave."

Guy nodded, "Luke's right, Jade. We need you to keep your cool for just a bit longer."

Jade sighed, "All right, we'll wait. How much longer will they do this?"

Natalia replied, "Probably not very much longer. They don't know we've rescued Elaine and Guy yet, so they're bound to send those people to check on them...right about...now. Back in the closet!" She leapt inside so they wouldn't be caught by the soldiers.

' The soldiers gossiped and talked a lot, laughing it up about their newest member, "Ya know, I heard she's practically the twin of Duke Fabre's daughter."

Luke clenched his hand into a fist and muttered, "No...this can't be. Why did they...? She never asked for..."

Jade told him, "Luke, just because you don't want to believe something doesn't make it true. Apparently, they did as I had guessed and got the data they needed to make her replica and tossed her aside after they got it." Noticing that Luke seemed to be getting rather ticked, he added, "Luke, believe me, you're not the only one who's livid about this. Who was it that proclaimed the ban on fomicry on living things?"

Luke blinked, "Oh...you did. Man, that's gotta...shoot, I didn't even think. Sorry about that, Jade." He sighed, "Guess we should go in now though. The guards are gone."

Natalia nodded and led the way in quietly.

When the party reached Peony, they found him pale, unconscious and covered in bruises and welts. Flinching at the sight of his friend, Jade lifted him up and said, "We have to get out of here, now. His Majesty desperately needs medical attention."

Guy added, "Right, I'll clear us a path. Just leave it to me." He quickly ran out of the room and dispatched the soldiers before they could reach the prison cell they had put Elaine in. Although it wasn't easy, he succeeded in clearing a path to the entrance and turned to the others with a smirk, "Coming?"

Natalia nodded, "Right, we're on our way. Thanks, Guy." She smiled and kissed him on the lips as she ran by him.

Luke and Jade followed Natalia, although Jade was lagging behind since he was carrying Peony. After a while, they reached another exit. However, it seemed to be barred by a door that was rigged with a special security lock that would cause the door to explode if it was unlocked or hit with fonic artes.

Guy told them, "Let me take care of this. There's usually some type of fontech device that cause these things to work."

Natalia, Luke, and Jade looked at each other, then nodded.

Jade told him, "Just take your time with it, Guy. We don't want any accidents."

Guy responded, "Right, I'm on it then." He tapped on the door lightly, then knocked on it with some force. Sighing, he quickly set to work disabling the fon machinery inside the door that would cause the explosion. It took a while, but he finally got it disabled. He turned to Luke, "All right, that should do it. Someone try picking the lock now and opening the door...just do it slowly."

Jade replied, "I'll do it. Stand back, everyone...there may have been some sort of low-tech trap set to the door as well. I'd rather not all of us get caught in trying to rescue the Emperor."

Luke nodded and he and the others backed away from where Jade stood.

Jade picked the lock on the door and a moment later, flames erupted from the walls on either side of the corridor. As he knelt low to the ground to get out of the way of the fire, his blue uniform jacket caught on fire, but he quickly took it off and threw it aside, "Well, that was close."

Natalia asked, "Are you okay, Jade?"

Jade told the woman, "Not to worry, I'm fine. My jacket's just a pile of ashes now, but it could be worse." He didn't move yet, as the flames hadn't stopped.

Luke said, "I'll take care of those." He punched the wall next to where the flame spouts were, hoping it would cause some sort of short in the system that was running them. After a moment, the flames dissipated and Jade nodded in gratitude as he rose to his feet. Jade responded, "Now that we've taken out the security measures, we should be able to leave without any trouble. Let's go." He opened the door and walked out of the base.

Peony muttered, "Thank you all...for coming to help. It must have been risky for you all to get through."

Jade gave a small smile and shook his head, "Don't worry about us. It wasn't...that difficult. Anyway, we should get out of here."

Luke replied, "Yeah...we need to leave before the Black Score realizes something happened down here. Let's go."

Jade helped Peony stand again and they quickly left, followed by Luke, Natalia, and Guy.

After they left the base, the party quickly headed back to Sheridan, to formulate plans on re-taking Baticul and Grand Chokmah. While Natalia, Tear and Luke plotted out how they would re-take Kimlasca's capital, Guy, Jade and Peony made their own plans on taking back Grand Chokmah. First, at each capital, they would free the soldiers that had been taken prisoner. Then, they would hit the main palaces and kill the replica soldiers of the Black Score. Hopefully, Elaine's replica wouldn't be among them, but if she was...well, Luke knew he couldn't afford to hesitate, even if she did look just like his daughter. After all, she would've been trained to kill regardless of who her original was. Taking back Baticul and Grand Chokmah would not be a picnic, but with the help of the respective armies, they would take back the capitals and peace would be restored to the land.


	9. Chapter 9

Tales of the Abyss

Looking to the Future

Chapter 9: Baticul and Grand Chokma

As Luke and Natalia made their way to Baticul by night, figuring it would be easier not to get caught if they struck Black Score when it was least expected, they all seemed a little unsettled. The fact that Kimlasca-Lanvaldear's army had been taken hostage by the rebel movement was making the three of them wonder just what kind of chance they and their friends stood against such a force. Despite their misgivings, however, they continued toward the capital. Luke turned to Natalia and asked her quietly, "Natalia...how do you think Guy, Jade, and Peony are doing on their end of things?"

Natalia answered just as quietly, "I'm sure they're fine, and I'm sure Tear and Elaine are fine too. You don't need to worry so much." She knew that Luke treasured both of the girls in his life, and that being separated was often a cause of some anxiety. Hopefully there would be no injuries when they tried to take the two capitals back.

Meanwhile, with Jade's party, the three of them were already drawing close to Grand Chokma, due to the fact that they didn't have to go very far. Guy muttered, "How do you think Luke and Natalia are doing?"

Peony answered him, managing to overheard due to the immense quiet, "I'm sure Luke's taking good care of your wife, Guy. Don't worry so much." However, the young man did have legitimate concern. Their mission was not going to be an easy one. Baticul and Grand Chokma were probably heavily guarded, and taking them back would be no cakewalk.

Once the two parties reached the back entrances to their respective cities, Luke told Natalia, "We should start with the gate guards, otherwise we won't get far at all."

Natalia nodded, "Right."

The two of them cut down the replica soldiers guarding the back gates. When the capitals had been first established, there was no real gate, but it appeared that Black Score was starting to make changes, as if they had already won the battle and would keep Kimlasca-Lanvaldear under their power forever. Once the soldiers were dead, Luke and Natalia slowly headed into the city, being careful not to get caught. However, they were soon met with a few other replicas, and among them was Lianee (pronounced Lee-ann), the replica of his daughter.

Luke and Natalia battled the replicas, and they killed all of them but Lianee. It appeared she would be much more difficult. That...and Luke was already hesitating. Luke told her, "Lianee...you were made from my daughter. Surely...there's some good in you, some part of you that wants to make a difference."

Lianee replied, "...I'm only a little kid, so there's only so much I can do, but I'm making a difference! Being part of the Black Score lets me..."

Natalia cut her off, "They're forcing you to kill! All you're doing is causing pain to others! Why can't you see that?"

Lianee looked confused, as if trying to process what she was being told, "But...I was told that..."

Luke sighed and informed her, "Lianee, whatever Noion's told you is a lie. Black Score is just using you to get to me, so that I won't try to stop their hostile takeover! Please...don't...don't make me have to kill you. I don't want to resort to that."

Natalia added, "Tear and Luke will welcome you as their daughter as well, if you just leave Black Score behind you, and I'm sure your original, Elaine, would love to have a younger sister. So...what do you say?"

Lianee seemed to be at least considering it for a moment. She then strode toward Luke.

Not sure of what she was going to do, Natalia tensed lightly. If the replica of Elaine was not persuaded, she would probably attempt to kill Luke as well, despite the fact that he was the father of her original.

Lianee was now standing inches from Luke and said, "I...wouldn't have a purpose without the Black Score. They...helped me. I was hoping to save this for Florian, since he's been causing a lot of trouble for them...but you've forced my hand. Now, die!" She flicked her wrist slightly and a dagger slid into her hand, it having been concealed by the long, loose sleeves of the gray coat she wore.

Luke noticed the dagger and took out his sword, blocking the dagger when it was mere inches from his side. "No, I will live! Baticul will once again come under the control of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear! ...I would hate to have to kill you now, especially since you seem to have potential, but if you're going to continue to get in our way, you won't leave me with any choice. Please, Lianee...we'll find some purpose for you. Just give us a little time..."

Natalia told Luke, "Luke, she's not listening to us. Let's just end it now." She hated to be such a downer, but Baticul needed them and they couldn't afford to waste time on such a cold person. Granted, the fact they couldn't spare someone that looked so much like Elaine hurt a little, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. She took out her bow and aimed right for the replica's heart, her mind set on killing the copy of Luke's daughter.

Luke looked over at Natalia, having heard her bowstring. He frantically began shaking his head, "No, Natalia! There has to be another way! If I keep talking to her, maybe she'll back down! Just wait a minute! I was once like her, remember? I didn't know what my purpose was either, and I killed an entire city without batting an eyelash...please, just let me try once more to get through to her. We'll split up. You go rescue the army and I'll stay here and try to talk her down. Please...give me a chance."

Natalia sighed and nodded, placing her trust in him, "Okay, I will. Just don't get yourself killed. Good luck!" She ran off to go find the army, doing her best to avoid killing replicas, since doing so might only invoke the wrath of Lianee.

Luke turned back to Lianee, "Lianee, think about it. You don't have much of a past...right?"

Lianee replied, "Well...no, not really. The first memories I have are of simulation rooms that belong to the Black Score and training sessions with some people the Black Score calls the Dark Wings."

Luke sighed, "Figures they'd be involved in that...so what did the Dark Wings tell you?"

Lianee answered, "Well, the woman...Noir, I think her name was, said to never undervalue someone's life. I'm still kind of learning that one...and York and Urushi taught me some other tricks. Basically on how to deceive people and pickpocket and stuff, but...I never use that unless I have to. The training sessions were mostly sparring, but I did learn to read and stuff from them too. I guess...you could call them my family. I miss them."

After the two had been talking a while, Natalia came rushing back, just to make sure Luke was okay. She was relieved and visibly shocked that Luke was still alive. She asked, "Luke...how did you get Lianee to spare you?"

Luke told the woman, "Turns out she just needed someone to listen to her about her family. She's being raised by the Dark Wings."

Natalia looked a little concerned, "Oh...I see. And what has she learned from them?"  
Luke answered, "Well...a lot more than she should probably, but...she doesn't take any of it to heart except for the sparing someone's life bit from Noir, which she is still struggling to learn."

Natalia sighed, "Okay...well, we're ready to attack and retake the castle. Lianee?"

Lianee looked at her, "Yeah, what is it?"

Natalia replied, "We're...going to take back this place. Do you want to help or are you going to get in our way or run away, or what?" She was concerned that the girl might put up some sort of fight, as the Black Score had contributed a lot to her skills.

Lianee sighed, "As much as I like fighting...I'm going to have to leave. I want to find my own purpose...not one determined to me by some airheaded Ion replica who just wants worldwide domination. I know I'm a replica too, but...that doesn't mean I _have _to follow him. I want to do my own thing. Thank you..."

Luke replied, "Oh, I'm Luke. And that's Natalia."

Lianee smiled, "Luke and Natalia. You kept me from making a very bad choice." Even though she was just a newborn replica, she was already grasping what was important. Perhaps the Black Score had found some way of perfecting the process...or maybe it was because of who her original was...but the redhead replica was feeling much better about herself and what direction her life could take from here. She left the city without a fight.

Natalia sighed, "Well, now that _that's_ settled, let's get to reclaiming this place, shall we?"

It was a long and arduous fight, but Luke, Natalia, and the rescued Kimlascan soldiers managed to take back Baticul and captured Atreyu. In the fight, Natalia got injured by the large warrior, but fortunately for them the wound wasn't too serious. They finished reclaiming Baticul and the young woman once again claimed the throne.

Meanwhile, in Grand Chokma, Peony, Jade and Guy were having an even harder time. It seemed that more attention had been paid to assigning soldiers to the palace in this place. Perhaps it was because Noion was staying there and he was the leader of the Black Score. If they managed to get inside and the renegade Ion replica was taken hostage, the rest of the city would probably fall into place. After quite a fight, Grand Chokma was also reclaimed, Peony killing off Navaryu with a disgusted and angry look on his face, "Okay, the city's ours for the taking now. Jade, go and find my Secret Society. They should be hiding underground somewhere."

Jade nodded, "Of course, Your Majesty." He walked away to do as his friend had asked.

Once the Secret Society met back up and it had been announced that the Black Score had been overthrown and the Emperor was back, Anise really started getting antsy at Jade's place. She was worried that he might have been hurt...or worse. When her husband finally returned, she gave a huge smile and said, "Jade! Oh Jade, you're back! I'm so glad you were able to reclaim here! I was afraid that...you might've been..."

Jade smirked and replied as he walked over and sat down on the bed, "Please, you know I'm too stubborn to die so easily. How's our boy?" He asked, giving his young wife a hug before placing his hands on the small bump on her abdomen.

Anise replied, "Draven's fine. He's growing, in fact. The doctors have me on bedrest because my blood pressure's a little high, that's all."

Jade nodded, "That's good...how did-?" He was cut off by the sound of a knock at the front door. He sighed, "I'll go get that. Be right back, my love. Don't go away." He kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips once more before leaving the room. When he opened the door, he found Ambrose standing there with Florian, looking rather tiffed that he had been forgotten, "Unca Jade? I tot...wait, where my mommy and daddy?"

Florian explained, "He came to Sheridan looking for Guy and Natalia, and Tear and I just happened to bump into him. We heard about the capitals being re-taken, so..."

Jade finished, "So you thought it would be okay to bring him by to see his father. Sorry, but Guy is not here. He's probably on his way to Baticul to be with Natalia."

Florian blinked, "Oh...I see. Well, I'll take him to Baticul then. Maybe I can still catch up with Tear. She was leaving tonight to head back too. Sorry for the confusion." He felt rather stupid for having come to the wrong place. His predecessor would never have made that mistake.

Jade said, "It's' all right, Florian. There's no need to apologize. You've been kept cooped up in Daath, so you can't be expected to know where _everything _is. Anyway, I will see you around. Anise is waiting for me."

Ambrose nodded and said, "Otay, Unca Jade. Auntie Anise I said hewwo, 'k?"

Jade smiled down at the blonde child and replied, "Okay, I will tell her. Good night, you two."

Florian nodded, "Good night, Jade." He took Ambrose's hand and led him away, heading out to hopefully catch up with Tear and Elaine as they made their way back to Baticul.

Thankfully, they did catch up with her and Elaine as they made camp for the night. Although it would take a while to reach Baticul, that would give Tear, Elaine, Florian, and Ambrose a chance to bond. Tear felt a little awkward about being the only "adult" in the group, although she was okay with it since she had basically been through it when she first interacted with Luke in Tataroo Valley. These thoughts made her miss her husband immensely and she sighed and looked up at the night sky, wondering if he was seeing the same stars she was, and hoping that the next day would see them reunited.

Ambrose asked Florian, "Is...Auntie Tear okay?"

Florian responded, "She's fine...she just misses Luke."

Ambrose replied, "See him tamarrah, so...was big deal?"

Florian said, "It's...a complicated matter, Ambrose. Something you wouldn't understand." Love was something he didn't really understand either...although Anise had made an effort to explain to him shortly before leaving Daath. She had used the bond her and Jade shared as an example...although it still didn't really help. Sighing and shrugging, the green-haired goodhearted Ion replica said, "I don't think it's anything anyone can really grasp."

Ambrose asked, "When older?"

Florian smiled, "You will understand a little better when you're older, yes. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. You should too. It's getting kind of late."

Ambrose nodded and yawned. He lay down and put his head in Florian's lap. To him, the green-haired replica was like an older brother. Cool and fun, but also serious when he needed to be.

Florian patted the young boy's head and looked over at Tear. He said, "Tear."

Tear looked at him, "Oh...yes, Florian? What did you need?"

Florian replied, "We'll be back there tomorrow, and you'll be able to see for yourself that Luke is fine."

Tear sighed, "But...I'm afraid he might have been hurt. I mean...if Elaine's replica really was in there..." She glanced down at the aforementioned redhead, who was resting her head in her mother's lap, as if to make sure she was fast asleep.

Florian told her, "Even if she was...she probably won't know what to do. She's a newborn one, remember? She's probably still learning and figuring out her purpose. We don't know the situation, so let's not jump to conclusions." It seemed that although he wanted to keep the positive attitude of his predecessor, Florian could be realistic, much unlike Ion.

Tear nodded, "You're right. I shouldn't count Luke out until I see how he's doing for myself. I'm sorry, Florian. Anyway, I'll stay up and keep first watch. You can go after me if you want."

Florian replied, "Okay, Tear. Thank you." He went right to sleep once he had lifted Tear's spirits. Once first watch was over, he woke up and carefully moved Ambrose's head from his lap. He then walked over to Tear and told her, "I can take over now. Good night."

Tear replied, "Okay, good night."

The rest of the night passed uneventfully.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've had a lot going on, and my grandmother passed, so it's been hard trying to do all my YouTube stuff as well as work and pay bills on top of it. Anyway, here comes Chapter 10.

Tales of the Abyss

Chapter 10

Regretful Decisions and Happy Reunions

Tear woke up the next morning to find Florian sitting there, looking curiously at a girl that looked just like Elaine, but wearing different clothes. She looked confused, "Elaine? What are you doing up?"  
Florian explained, "Tear, this isn't Elaine. It's her replica, Lianee. Tell me, why did you track us here?"

Tear nodded in agreement with the Fon Master.

Lianee responded, "I...tracked you here because Black Score asked me to. I know I told Natalia and Luke I wouldn't do what they asked but...well, I don't know what else _to _do. This is what I've been raised up and trained to do and I just don't see how else to live my life." She walked over to Florian, drawing her katana and positioning it at his throat.

Tear narrowed her eyes and grabbed the blade of the weapon, ignoring the fact that it was cutting into her hand and drawing blood. She said, "You'll find some other purpose, Lianee. Just please, don't do anything you'll regret or that will force me to take drastic action. You...you look just like her, and Luke would be happy to have you as another daughter. Please, let the Fon Master go."

Lianee shook her head and pulled the blade back hard, creating a deep cut on Tear's hand, "I can't do that..." She smirked and added, "Mom."

Tear glared, "If you're going to act like that, you will be no daughter of mine." She pushed the girl away from Florian once she was sure the redhead replica's hand was clear of his throat. She stood protectively in front of the Fon Master, and would gladly die to protect him.

Lianee responded, "But you just said..."

Elaine woke up just then and told her, "That was before you tried to kill my friend. Please, don't do this. Don't hurt my mommy, or the Fon Master. They just...aah!" She screamed and jumped out of the way as her replica tried to stab her.

Tear ran over to Elaine and grabbed her hand, leading her to where Florian was and then standing protectively in front of both of them, "If you're going to continue trying to kill us...you leave me no choice." She began to sing, trying to put the girl to sleep.

It was working, because Lianee's eyelids grew heavy. She suppressed a yawn and mumbled, "Mama...Noir...?" She continued to try and fight Tear though, and raced toward the woman. She wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer, but she wanted to at least try and take down one of the group that was trying to suppress the Black Score. She stabbed at Tear, but the woman easily dodged her sluggish move.

Tear mumbled, "May Yulia forgive me for what I am about to do." She eventually got Lianee backed into a corner, which wasn't a smart move. She barely blocked each move as the hymn she used wore off. She sighed, "Looks like I'll have to get a little more vicious." She took one of her daggers out and leapt in close, stabbing Lianee through the heart, suppressing a shudder at the slight squelch.

Lianee coughed and fell to the ground, clutching her chest. She looked to Elaine, "Sister..."

Elaine shook her head, "You tried to kill my momma and the Fon Master. You _weren't_ my sister." She turned away, tears in her eyes. Although she really didn't care that a replica had been made of her, she hated the copy of her because she had tried to kill her loved ones. If that hadn't happened, the two of them could've been close friends, sisters even. But alas, that was not what fate decided.

Lianee's eyes filled with tears and she mumbled softly, weakening by the moment as blood poured from her chest, "I'm...so sorry...please..."

Seeing Lianee's tear-stained face got to Tear because she looked so much like Elaine and she knelt down and replied, "It's okay, we forgive you." She could feel the replica's fonons dissipating as the blood flowed freely from her open wound. It made her really sad. Perhaps it was because it reminded her of when there was the threat of Luke disappearing...or when Ion had sacrificed himself to save her from the miasma. Either way, she couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes as well.

Lianee smiled at the woman, "Th-thank you...good...bye..." She closed her eyes and her fonons dissipated, her body disintegrating before their very eyes.

Florian frowned, "I can't believe that she...tricked Luke and Natalia so completely. It was cruel of her to use them like that. I'm glad she's gone. Anyway...let's go meet up with Luke and the others in Baticul. There's no time to waste." He placed a comforting hand on Tear's shoulder and quietly reminded her, "There was nothing you could've done to save her, Tear. Once she deceived Luke and Natalia, she dug her own grave. Now, let's go."

Tear nodded and rose to her feet, "Okay." She turned to Elaine, who was kneeling at the spot where Lianee had lain, "Sweet-heart, we have to go."

Elaine replied, looking confused and a little upset, "Okay, mom." She got to her feet, kind of feeling bad for what happened to the girl even though she had nothing to do with it.

Once the three of them left their campsite, they reached Baticul a number of hours later.

Luke was relieved and happy to see both of the girls that were important to him when they reached the Fabre estate. He ran over and picked up Elaine, twirling her once and hugging and kissing her a bunch before setting her down. Noticing that Tear looked a little downcast, he asked, "What happened, Tear?" He walked over and gave her a tight hug, kissing her passionately on the lips.

Florian answered for the saddened woman, "We ran into Elaine's replica. She...tried to kill me and then Tear. Tear tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't so...she was left with no choice but to kill the girl."

Tear responded quietly, "I'm so sorry, Luke. I know you wanted to spare her..."

Luke shook his head, "No, it's okay. You were just protecting yourself, Florian, and Elaine. If you hadn't done that, you might not have made it back here. It's fine." He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her again, this time on the forehead. He wiped the tears from her eyes, "Elaine's our only little one that I want you to shed tears for, okay?"

Tear smiled and nodded, though the smile was a bit more bashful than usual, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Would you mind if we talked alone for a bit?"

Luke responded, "Not at all. We'll be right back everyone." He waved to the others and he and Tear left the room, to go talk about the possibility of a sibling for Elaine.

Jade spoke up and said, "Well, I think the idea of Luke and Tear having another child is interesting. It would give Draven a younger cousin."

Guy added, "That would make you a big sister, Elaine." He walked over and picked her up, holding her a bit, "What do you think of that?"  
Elaine smiled, "I like that! It's a good idea!"

Natalia laughed, "I'm glad. I certainly wouldn't mind having another godson or goddaughter." She looked at Guy, giving a somewhat suggestive wink, "Although, I don't think Luke and Tear should be the only ones to have another."

Guy blushed, "...Natalia...you really wouldn't mind...?"  
Jade plugged Elaine's ears and said, "As much as I _so thoroughly enjoy_ hearing about you two's sex life, there are still innocent ears around. Why don't you take your talk somewhere else so that if it goes from just talk, we don't have to worry about her losing her innocence?"

Natalia blushed and nodded, "R-right, come on, Guy." She kissed him passionately on the lips, her kisses deepening and also getting more desperate. She was clearly wanting it as much as he was. Although such behavior was hardly becoming of one with the title of princess, she didn't care. She had an aching need.

Guy groaned softly into the kisses, also getting turned on by them. They managed to reach Guy's old room soon, luckily. He backed Natalia into a wall and planted kisses all over her body, beginning at her jaw and ending just above her wet pussy. He felt himself getting harder with each kiss, "Natalia...ngh...are you sure?"

Natalia nodded and replied quietly, "Yes...take me now, Guy!" She kissed and suckled on his neck a little bit, answering his need by letting him know just how much she needed him in return.

Guy moaned a little, that small action turning him on and lay Natalia on the bed, then closed his bedroom door tightly before locking it. He didn't need anyone walking in on them. That would be a rather embarrassing explanation. He then stripped down to nothing and helped Natalia undress as well, kissing each body part as it was exposed to him. He told her softly, a soft growl undertoning his voice, "You're beautiful, Natalia."

Natalia blushed, "Thanks, Guy. You're quite handsome as well." She moaned as Guy licked her wet pussy, "Stop teasing me and let's do this already!"

Guy laughed, Natalia's enthusiasm surprising him just a little, "Okay." He scissored his fingers inside Natalia's folds to help stretch her a bit before thrusting hard into her, letting out a lustful moan at the feeling of her soft folds around his stiff member.

Natalia moaned and began bucking under him, putting her arms around his waist and pulling him down as if trying to push him deeper into her. It felt so good to have him inside her!

Guy was surprised that Natalia wanted him deeper, but responded by pounding harder into her, thinking that it might help if he picked up the pace a bit too. He moaned and thrusted hard as the pressure built up inside him. He felt really hard now, and would probably cum very soon.

Natalia gasped and pushed Guy down, wanting to try being on top for once.

Guy smirked and nodded, "Okay, have it your way then." His voice was thoroughly laced with lust, an indication that he had been very close when Natalia had done that.

Natalia smiled and kissed Guy deeply on the lips before mounting him. She rode him hard, moaning in ecstasy as his erection touched her most intimate parts. She began to rock faster and harder every moment, then after a bit, they both climaxed together. Relief washed over them and the Queen of Kimlasca rolled over next to her husband, breathing hard.

Guy smiled at her, "You were great, Natalia." He pulled her close to him and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Natalia smiled back, though it was more of a tired smile than anything, "Thanks. You weren't bad either for someone who used to be afraid to get close." She was of course, joking about his phobia.

Guy rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, unexpected things happen." He put his arm around her and yawned. He knew she was just joking about that. He was over his phobia and grateful to her and the other women amongst their friends who had helped him do so. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Natalia soon fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile, back with the others...

Luke and Tear wandered back to the others (Jade, Elaine, Florian), ready to tell them their decision about Elaine having a sibling. They beckoned their daughter over first, thinking she should hear their plans before the others since her life would be impacted the most by the decision.

Luke said, "Elaine, we decided we're going to try for a little brother for you. What do you say to that?"

Elaine smiled, "Like I told Uncle Jade, I like the idea. I think it would be fun to have a little brother or sister!"

Tear told Elaine, "If we have another baby, that means I won't be able to pay as much attention to you as I have been. Is that really okay?"

Elaine giggled and nodded, "Sure, that's fine. If it's what the baby needs, I'm okay with not getting as much attention. And besides, I could help with the baby, right?"

Luke blinked, "Sure, if you really want to."

Elaine responded, "I want to." She really didn't know what it entailed, but if her parents needed her help in anyway, she wanted to be there for them.

Tear smiled, "We'll see. Anyway, I'm glad you're ready for a little brother. Do you want to help decide his name?"

Elaine replied, "I just want to decide part of his name. You and Dad can do the rest." She grinned then added, "I want his middle name to be Samuel."

Luke nodded, "I like that name. It works for a middle name." He turned to Jade and Florian and asked, "So, what thoughts do you have about it?"

Jade shrugged, "I am fine with it. You'll find me lacking in clever names though. I'll leave that to you and Tear. Anyway, I'd better get going. Anise is waiting impatiently for me at home, so I will talk to you later." He walked away, anxious to see Anise. He wanted to spend as much as time with her as he could while she was still pregnant, as the baby would consume a lot of her time once he was born. (A/n: It's definitely a he. I just forgot to change "daughter" to "son" last chapter. My bad! Anyway, back to the story...)

Florian responded, "I'm fine with it too, Luke! Having another little one around would be exciting!" He smiled, happy that Luke and Tear had made the decision, and that Elaine was excited about the idea of a younger sibling. Perhaps the death of Elaine's replica had triggered those thoughts...or perhaps they had been there the whole time, but the death of the replica had served to refresh them. Either way, it was a good thing.

Tear added, "Well, I'm gonna head to bed. It's getting late out there and if Luke and I are gonna be...making another baby fairly soon, like, within the next few days I'm going to need my rest. Good night!" She walked away and went to Luke's and her room.

Luke nodded, "I'd have to agree with Tear on this one. Jade, would you mind keeping an eye on Elaine tonight?"

Jade responded, "Not at all. It'll give me some practice in for when I have my own child to look after. Good night."

Luke replied, "Okay, good night then." He went the direction Tear had gone.

Jade looked at Elaine, "What would you like to do?"

Elaine told the older man, "I wanna learn the fonic hymns my mom sings. Could you help me with that?"

Jade told the girl, "I'm sorry, but that's not my area of specialty. If you wanna know anything about fonons or replicas though..."

Elaine shook her head, "No, it's okay. I should probably go to sleep though. Mom's right, it's getting late." She walked away and went to her room, Jade following her. She said, "Umm...will you wait here while I get my jammies on?"

Jade nodded, "Just be careful." He stopped outside her bedroom door to wait for her to change.

Once Elaine had changed, she opened the door and came out. She told Jade, "Okay, I'm ready."

Jade looked confused, "Ready for what?"

Elaine answered, "A bedtime story, what else? Mom and Dad always tell me at least one story before I go to sleep. Could you do it tonight, uncle Jade? Since Mom and Dad went to bed early..."

Jade sighed and replied, "All right, one story couldn't hurt. But after that, it's to bed with you."

Elaine smiled, "That's fine."

Jade nodded and walked the girl back into her room.

Elaine climbed into bed, leaning her back against her pillows as she waited for her story.

Jade thought a moment. He had first considered telling her the story of their journey. But it was very long, and probably not appropriate for a seven-year-old. He then said, "How about I tell you the story of The Three Little Cheagles?"

Elaine gasped and nodded, "Yeah, I love that one! Tell me it, tell me it!"

Jade smiled, glad that he could at least make children happy. He then proceeded to tell the story. (A/N: I'm not gonna type it out because I thought of Three Little Pigs as the story, but changed the title up so I wouldn't get sued. If I were to type it out, I run a big risk. So...we're just gonna do a little skip here...on with the story!)

Elaine fell asleep while Jade was telling the story, eyes closed and silent. The only noise you could hear from the redhead now was her soft breathing.

Jade sighed and rose to his feet. He gently moved Elaine so she was properly lying down in the bed, then pulled the covers over her. He then turned off the light and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door. He then muttered, "Tear, you've got your hands full the next few years." The fact that she wanted to learn the fonic hymns wasn't surprising. He just hoped that the woman wasn't reminded of Van when she taught them to her daughter. Although it had been a few years since the man had died, Tear still hurt sometimes when he would come up in conversations. Only those who knew her could really tell it pained her though, as she kept a brave and strong face. He left the manor, then Baticul, anxious to see Anise again.

Luke lay in bed beside Tear, not quite asleep. His left arm was around her waist as he glanced out the window near them. After thinking for a little bit about names, he fell asleep, his cheek resting on the top of Tear's head.

Tear smiled in her sleep as if she could feel the light pressure of Luke's head resting on her. She then repositioned herself unconsciously so that her head was a little closer to his heart. She couldn't wait to have another child. Elaine was cute, and fun most of the time, but she was also very full of energy and Tear wanted a child that was a bit calmer. The girl seemed to prefer Luke's company anyway. _I hope that everything goes all right with the second birth_, was the brunette's last thought before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As with last chapter, it has taken me so long to add this chapter because I have a lot going on. However, it is finally here! Without any further ado, let's get started!

Tales of the Abyss

Looking into the Future

Chapter 11: Draven Curtiss, Affections Expressed and Asch II fon Fabre

A few months after Jade got back to Malkuth, he was at a meeting with Peony, Florian and some of their top advisors concerning recent events in the Order of Lorelei. Things had been rather unstable lately thanks to the Black Score's influence, and the people were clamoring for a new way of doing things. As they broke for lunch, he received a summons from the top staff person at his residence, stating that Anise was going into labor and that he come home as soon as possible. He told her, "I will be there as soon as I can. Make sure you get one of the top midwives in Malkuth. I won't lose Anise, or our son." He glanced over, to see Peony looking questioningly at him.

The servant noticed Peony's gaze and bowed respectfully to the Emperor, then turned and walked away, heading back to Jade's place.

Peony stated, "Anise is having your child now? You should go to her, Jade. She needs you now more than ever. I'll find some way of keeping these wet blankets from finding out you're gone."

Jade responded, "...Thank you, Your Majesty. But...I think I will deal with it better if I'm doing something productive as well. Sitting around to hear Anise screaming is not something I will bear well."

Peony sighed, "You've taken countless lives, yet the sound of one girl screaming is too much? You're strange, Jade."

Jade answered, "She's not just any girl, Peony. She's-"

The man cut him off, "I know, but if you're not there, Anise might doubt your feelings. Take the day off to be with her and the boy, when he gets here. I'll find some way of holding down the fort. Just go." He smirked at Jade, giving the man a grin that said that he wasn't going to relent.

Jade sighed, "All right, I'm going." He went the same direction the servant had gone.

When he reached his home, he saw Luke and the others inside the foyer, looking worried. He sighed, trying not to sound too stressed and said, "It's going to be a bit before Draven gets here."

Luke nodded, "I know, but...we wanted to be here for you. Since you were there for me when Tear had Elaine, I thought I'd repay the favor by being here for you when Anise has your son." When he stopped, the sound of Anise screaming from the next room echoed out the cracked bedroom door.

Jade flinched at the sound, and sat down in a chair. He put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. It was going to be quite a long day if he had to hear that the whole time the boy was being delivered. He said, "I need to go in there."

Guy responded, "No, Jade. Stay out here. Knowing you, you'll try to tell the midwife what to do, and she knows more about this kind of thing than you do. Just wait."

In the other room, the midwife told Anise, "That's the way. Keep dilating like this and you should be ready deliver in no time. You can do this, Mrs. Curtiss."

Anise told her, panting and sweating profusely, " 'Over in no time' you say. But how do you...know? Aah!" She winced as another contraction came and yelled, "DAMN YOU JADE CURTISS! I'm NOT EVER TOUCHING YOU AGAIN!"

Luke and the others flinched and looked at Jade, who was shaking with bottled up stress from the meeting and the fact that Anise was going through a difficult labor, "IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO, ANISE!" He yelled back, pounding his fist against the wall and lunging at the door.

Guy held him back, "Whoa, Jade! Stay here! I know this is hard for you but Anise didn't mean what she said! Believe me, Natalia said some things I didn't like either. Just hang in there."

After a difficult 12 hours, the midwife came out carrying a small blue bundle. She said, "Congratulations, Daddy." She said, giving an exhausted smile to Jade as she handed the child to him.

Jade studied the boy intently for a moment, scrutinizing every detail and making sure all ten fingers and all ten toes were accounted for. He then turned to the midwife and asked, "How's Anise? Please tell me she made it through this okay?" Despite his earlier words, the Necromancer really was worried about her.

The midwife said, "She's sleeping, Colonel, but yes. She's fine. She'll be sore for a few days, but apart from that, I'm not noticing anything out of the ordinary. If she has any other trouble, get a normal doctor. My specialty is delivering babies. Farewell." She walked away after Jade paid her for her services.

Jade said, "I'm going in to see Anise, alone. You all can join us after a few minutes if you'd like." He went into the room where Anise slept and smiled at her, setting the baby boy gently on the bed beside her. He whispered, "Here he is, Anise."

Anise muttered back, only half-asleep, "He's beautiful Jade."

Jade responded, "Yes he is; he tends to favor you in most respects."

Anise told him, "Yeah, but he's got your hair color. That counts for something, I hope." She grinned and leaned up a bit so she was on her elbows. She then kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'm sorry for saying what I did earlier. You didn't deserve that. I'm willing to touch you whenever and wherever you want me to." She grinned.

Jade shook his head, "It's okay. Guy explained to me that women in labor often say things they don't mean." He hugged her and kissed her on the lips, "So I didn't take it personally." He looked at Draven again and said, "Well, he certainly complicates things, doesn't he?"

Anise grinned and said, "He gets that from his father."

Jade rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. More like from you." He picked up the baby again, and placed him in Anise's arms.

Anise spoke softly to Draven, then giggled as he pulled at her top, hungry. She replied, "Okay, I'll feed you, little man." She unbuttoned her top, fed Draven, and then closed it back. She then told Jade, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting really sleepy from everything; so I'm going to sleep now."

Jade nodded, "I am too. Good night, my love." He kissed her on the lips and lay in bed beside her, positioning himself in such a way that his arm was wrapped securely around the new mother and their new son; he didn't want anything to happen to them while he was asleep. He'd rather receive an injury than see either of them get hurt. As the couple fell asleep, other things were happening at the Fabre estate in Baticul.

Luke and Tear arrived safely back at the mansion, escorted by a few guards because of all the political tension. Once they got inside, Luke turned to a soldier and ordered him, "Thank you. You may go back to your normal duties now. We can take it from here." The soldier nodded and walked outside, patrolling the grounds. He wasn't going to leave the Duke and Duchess of Kimlasca unprotected when there was a chance the Black Score might try to strike again. However, he would let them have their privacy. He had been informed that the two were going to try for a younger sibling for their daughter and he didn't have any right to have his nose in _that_. The other guards did the same, staying near the manor and protecting it.

Once they were alone in the master bedroom, Luke kissed Tear passionately and pushed her against the wall. He had been longing for this for such a length of time...he couldn't wait to feel her soft skin under his. It felt so..._right _when they made love. He kissed her neck and sucked on it, leaving a hickey after he finished this. He panted and asked, "Are you ready for something more?" He reached under her dress and began to rub her nipple softly, trying to get her aroused also.

Tear let out a soft gasp and then a slight moan. She answered his question before she got too turned on to answer, "Definitely, my love. Show me how good you are." She kissed him on the lips again, pulling him close and sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Luke moaned at feeling her tongue and panted. His erection pressed against Tear's thigh as he picked her up. The friction caused him to shiver, pleasure running through his veins. He placed her on the bed and began to undress her. After he was done doing that, he took off his clothes and rubbed Tear's breasts, trying to arouse her more so that she would be good and wet. He didn't want to hurt her when he entered.

Tear moaned loudly and bucked her hips, very turned on by the attention lavished on her by her husband. She told him softly, in a broken whisper, "Luke...please..."

Luke needed no further persuasion. He helped Tear sit up and thrust hard into her pussy, letting out a loud moan as he entered. He then pulled out and thrust back in, trying to make this as enjoyable as possible for both of them.

Tear moaned and placed her strong legs around Luke's waist and her arms around his broad, strong shoulders, wanting to feel all of him against her. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts, helping him go deep inside her, "Oh Luke!"

Luke allowed Tear to hold him and moaned even louder, the deep penetration more than likely feeling wonderful to the redheaded nobleman. He smiled too, glad that he was pleasing Tear so much that she had to cry out his name. He then picked up the pace, rocking his hips at a faster rate and giving his thrusts more power as well.

Tear gasped and moaned, doing her best to keep up with him. She half-screamed, "Oh, Luke! I'm SO CLOSE!"

Luke leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Me too." He continued to thrust as fast and hard as he could into her pussy.

Tear orgasmed and moaned _very _loudly, screaming Luke's name. She then muttered, panting, "If you're going to cum, do it inside me."

Luke nodded and came inside Tear, moaning her name. He then pulled out and lay beside her, spent. He told her, "That was amazing, Tear. I guess it'll be a while before we know if you're pregnant though."

Tear panted and nodded her head, very worn out from their activities. She heard a knock on the door and blushed, moving to cover herself with the coverlet, "Uhh...Luke, will you get that?"

Luke hugged her and kissed her cheek, then nodded, "Okay, love. I'll be right back." He put a robe on, then went to answer the door. He cracked it open so Tear wouldn't feel awkward and asked, "Hello?"

Standing there was Elaine, looking very confused. She asked, "What were you and Mommy doing? It was very loud, whatever it was. You woke me up."

Luke blushed, looking a little abashed. He didn't think they had been _that _loud, but he guessed he was wrong. He told her, "We were doing things that only consenting _adults_ should do, Elaine. I'm sorry we woke you up. Why don't you go back to your room and let me read you a bedtime story?"

Elaine grinned and nodded, "Okay, Daddy. See you in a little bit." She hugged him around the waist, glad he was okay. She was worried that he might have been hurt.

Luke replied, "Okay, later." He turned around to see Tear fast asleep on the bed. He guessed she really had worn herself out. Between raising Elaine and making sure his decisions as Duke made sense, it was no wonder that sex was the thing that put her to sleep. He went over to the bed and kissed her on the cheek, muttering, "Good night, my love. I will be back. I have to read our daughter a bedtime story again."

Tear smiled, as if on some subconscious level, she heard and understood.

Luke went to Elaine's room. He picked out a storybook and began to read to her, yawning and accidentally interrupting himself. He then picked back up with the story and finished reading it. By the time he had finished, Elaine was fast asleep again. He grinned and bent over his daughter, kissing her forehead. He told her, "Sleep well, my treasure." He tucked her in, placed the book back on her shelf, then closed the door and left the room.

Luke then went back to the room where Tear was asleep, getting into bed beside her and holding her close. He had longed to do that for hours, but due to being busy getting their daughter back to sleep, he couldn't. After about 30 minutes, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, just happy to have the family he did. Another child would be great. Maybe this one would be a boy. There was no bond like that of a father and his son, he had always heard. He hoped that would be true in his and his son's case.

A few more days passed, and Tear began to experience morning sickness, a symptom of pregnancy she recognized. She was also often tired and having to relieve herself more often than usual. She also attributed it to being pregnant. However, there was a symptom she hadn't counted on or experienced with her pregnancy with Elaine. Deep-seated pain in her lower back that kept her from moving like she wanted to. Worried, Luke called in a doctor, who came to see Tear right away. He said that the searing pain in Tear's back was likely the result of pressure on her lower spinal cord by the placenta. She wasn't in any serious danger until delivery though. If she had any pain, or pushed too hard while having the baby, she could herniate a disc or rupture the bottom part of her spinal cord, leaving her totally paralyzed.

Luke held Tear close and asked, "Is there any other serious risk to her that I should know about?"

The doctor said, "Well, because of her low iron levels, we'll have to keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't bleed too much. If she hemorrages, there is a chance she could die as well. However, I'm sure she'll be fine. She had a complicated first pregnancy from what I hear, but she survived that and recovered. Based on that, she should be able to do so with this baby as well, but there is no saying for sure."

Luke teared up and hugged his wife, not willing to accept the fact she could very well die from this. He was _not _going to lose her. If he had to, he would help her have the baby himself if it meant keeping her alive.

Tear hugged back and muttered, "Luke, even if I do die, know that I love you and want you to keep going for our kids. They need a parent and _if_ something _does _happen to me, you'll be all they have. I know you can take care of them." She turned to the doctor and asked, "Do you recommend I stay in the hospital or...?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, but I do need you to stay on total bedrest. No getting out of bed unless it's necessary."

Luke sighed and nodded, "She can still get up to use the restroom right? There was nothing wrong with her legs..."

The doctor replied, "That's what I meant. She can get up to do that, but anything else is off-limits."

Luke responded, "Okay, thanks doctor." He dismissed him and turned back to Tear, "I'm so sorry, Tear. If I had known this would happen..."

Tear laughed and said, "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known." She kissed his cheek, "Relax. Everything will go okay."  
And so her pregnancy progressed, all nine months going by in a breeze.

When the day came for her to deliver, Tear let out a scream as she felt pain in her abdomen and the lower back pain intensified. She knew it was the day and yelled, "Luke, hurry up and get in here!"

Luke ran into the room and asked, "Oh! Is it time?!" He sounded very excited, but with an undertone of concern.

Tear nodded, "Yes...please, go and get the midwife...hurry! Aah!" She closed her eyes and panted, the pain intensifying. Her water broke and soaked the sheets. She needed someone here...now.

Not two seconds later, Luke returned, the midwife close at hand as well. He told her, "I'm back, Tear. Sorry I had to leave you for a second." He sat down next to the bed and held Tear's hand, not willing to leave her for anything.

The midwife checked Tear and told her, "Okay, things are looking good. Your water's broken and you're 5 centimeters dilated. When you get to 10, I am going to ask you to push hard, okay?"

Remembering the doctor's words earlier, Luke told Tear, "But not _too _hard. We don't need you paralyzed."

Tear nodded and winced as she felt another contraction, stronger than the last had been.

After the pain subsided, the midwife told her, "You're now at 8 centimeters. You're moving right along with this."

Luke added, "I know. It took longer during her pregnancy with Elaine. What's so different about this one?"

The midwife told him, "Each pregnancy is different." She continued to keep an eye on Tear's progress.

Feeling another contraction, the brunette screamed loudly in pain and squeezed Luke's hand as hard as she could manage.

The midwife added, "Wow, you're at 10 already." She moved Tear's legs so they were very spread apart to allow room for the baby and told her, "Okay, I need you to start pushing. Push hard, Tear."

Tear nodded and sat up on her elbows, inhaling deeply and holding her breath. She then pushed hard, wishing with everything in her for this baby to come quickly and be healthy. That was all she cared about.

As the baby came out headfirst, the midwife smiled and nodded, "Beautiful, there's the head! Just keep it up, Tear!"

At that moment, Tear started to feel very weak. However, she felt Luke squeeze her hand and tell her, "You can do this, Tear, come on!"

Tear nodded and pushed again, screaming as pain surged through her back.

The second push was enough to push the baby out to his knees. One more push on Tear's part would see their son, Asch the Second, out of her and into the world.

Luke rubbed Tear's back and told her, "Come on, one more. You can do this." He kissed her cheek.

Tear squeezed Luke's hand and pushed the rest of Asch the Second out, then told him quietly, "Welcome to...Auldrant, my son...Asch the Second." She delivered the placenta, but after that, she was beginning to bleed out.

The midwife quickly handed Asch II to Luke and told him, "Sir, I need you out of here while I get her bleeding under control."

Luke shook his head, "No, I'm staying here. I promised I would be here for her no matter what!"

The midwife sighed and nodded, "Fine." She did everything she could to get Tear's hemorraging under control, but nothing was working. She told Luke finally, "It looks like she's not going to make it, son. She's lost too much blood. Her heart can't take it."

Luke teared up, both happy and sad at the same time. He was happy to have his son...but sad that Tear had to die for it. She wouldn't get to enjoy their little boy.,.and what was he going to tell Elaine? He yelled, "Noooo! I won't have this! Fix her now!" He shifted Asch II slightly, then shoved the midwife with one arm, causing her to land against the wall.

The midwife said, "Sir, I've done everything I can. I'm sorry, but it's in the hands of fate now."

Luke shook his head, "No...no, it's not! Fate wouldn't have Tear die so young and..." He turned around, hearing Tear weakly trying to talk to him. He went over to the bed and sat down on it, taking her hand, "Tear, please...don't leave me! I need you!"

Downstairs, the whole crew was gathered, having heard that Tear's pregnancy was once again difficult. At hearing Luke's outburst, Anise sniffled and cuddled baby Draven close, sad that they were losing their friend. It wasn't fair to Luke...and what about their children? Would they still be able to lead happy and healthy lives with a broken father?

Tear told Luke softly, her voice barely audible as she faded, "Luke...please, don't grieve for me for the rest of your life. These...these kids need you to be happy, and I want you to enjoy your life with them. I know the grieving process is a long one...but you have Guy, Jade, Natalia, and the others. I'm...so sorry to leave you, my love...but fate is fickle sometimes. We never can...predict...what will...happen." She wiped his tears, then stroked his jaw before disappearing, reassuring him that he could do this.

Luke touched the side of his face and sniffled, then broke down crying quietly, "But Tear...didn't you know you touched the lives of our friends, too? They won't take this any easier than me." Wiping his tears, the young father kissed Asch II on the forehead, telling him softly, "Your mommy really loved you, son. She was willing to die to have you come into the world. Repay that by living a good life." He hugged the brunette baby close, knowing there had to be something special about this boy. Otherwise, Tear wouldn't have gone through with all of this.

Reassured but still grieving, the redheaded nobleman came out of the room and went to his friends. He wanted to show them Asch II, the special child that Tear had died for. Although it wouldn't be easy to tell them that Tear didn't make it, they were her friends too and deserved to know. Luke told everyone, "Here...here he is." His voice was choked up with unshed tears, but he didn't realize it.

Guy nodded, "He's adorable, Luke."

Jade spoke up and added, "I take it that Tear didn't make it, based on your tone of voice."

Luke nodded and began to cry anew, fresh pain from his lost love brimming to the surface.

Natalia hugged Luke and told him, "Shh, Luke. It's okay. We're here for you, Elaine, and Asch II. We know it won't be easy. Life never is, but I know if anyone can handle being a single father and a Duke, it's you. You're the strongest guy I know."

With that, Luke calmed down and let everyone get a chance to hold his young son, just so they could get a good look at the boy that Tear had given her life up for. He went over to the window and looked out at the sky, getting the feeling that Tear was smiling down on him for taking so much on himself. That feeling was reassured when a ray of sunshine shone through the window and landed on him. He then went back to the others and said, "Okay, guys, that's enough. Asch II needs his sleep."

Guy smiled, "Asch the Second, huh?"

Luke replied, "Yep, that's what we picked. After all, if not for Asch's sacrifice, none of us would be here."

Anise nodded, "That's true, in a way. I bet he would be super honored if he was alive."

Luke laughed in spite of his pain and nodded, "Yeah, that or very annoyed. Either way, I'm glad to have you guys in my life." He hugged Anise tightly, but was also careful not to hurt baby Draven. He knew just how delicate very small children were.

After everyone left with promises to visit the very next day and every day for the next three weeks to make sure he made it through the grieving process all right, Luke put Asch II in Elaine's old crib. Although now it had blue sheets instead of pink ones, it would still work. He stroked his infant son's cheek, and sniffled slightly. His skin was just as soft as Tear's, and he shared her facial features. He cried out, "I'm so sorry, Tear!" Then collapsed onto the bed, crying. He essentially cried himself to sleep, releasing some of his inner pain.


End file.
